La vie et rien d'autre
by Tsukari-chan
Summary: Tourne, tourne, roue du Destin. Montre moi la route à suivre. Dis moi comment changer le cours de l'histoire et sauver ceux que j'aime de l'ombre qui les guette en silence. Cette ombre qui a juré notre perte à tous. Je dois la vaincre pour préserver leur futur. Heureusement, je ne serai pas seule. Je ne serai plus jamais seule. Sting x Lucy, Rogue x Yukino.
1. Prologue: L'enfant de l'éclipse

**Hey!**

**Les bonnes critiques de mon autre fic Fallen Stars m'ont donné du courage tout plein. Assez pour vous proposer mon autre projet, plus ambitieux, et peut-être un peu plus déroutant.  
Cette fic m'a été inspirée par la déception qu'a provoqué en moi le chapitre 326 du Manga celui où (Attention SPOIL) Futur Rogue (ou Dark Rogue comme je l'appelle parfois) avoue avoir tué Sting pour s'emparer de ses pouvoirs. **

**C'est également un Sting x Lucy (ils vont si bien ensemble) mais qui risque d'être assez long à se mettre en place. Vous pourrez également y trouver un autre de mes personnages préférés: Luxus (d' ailleurs que Sting et lui se ressemblent, vous ne trouvez pas?).  
C'est ma première tentative avec un OC, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bien entendu, ni Fairy Tail ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que les emprunter pour un moment. **

* * *

Prologue:

L'enfant de l'éclipse.

Je suis née la nuit de l'éclipse. Cette même nuit qui a vu la fin du monde que connaissaient et aimaient mes parents et toutes les personnes que j'ai aimé dans ma vie. Pendant que je poussais mes premiers cris, inconsciente de ce qui se déroulait à quelques kilomètres de moi, Mercurius s'effondrait sous l'assaut auquel il était soumis. Combien de vie ont été perdues, cette nuit là? Je ne saurait le dire, beaucoup trop certainement. Et combien de vie ont éclos au cours de cette même nuit. Une seule! Autant que je sache, je suis le dernier enfant né avant la grande invasion des dragons. D'ailleurs, ça a certainement marqué ma destinée. Je suis la dernière de beaucoup de choses! Beaucoup trop!

Mon nom? Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Je ne me souviens ni de mes véritables parents, ni de ma vie avant que le Destin ne me jette dans le tourbillon de la tourmente. La jeune fille qui m'a adopté m'a simplement appelé Ao, un nom simple, doux, sans prétention, qui m'allait comme un gant. Un nom probablement inspiré par ma chevelure d'un bleu argenté. Et, surtout, c'est le seul dont je me souvienne. Qui j'étais avant ça? Ce que j'aurais dû devenir? Personne n'en a jamais rien su. Peut-être n'avais-je pas d'autre destinée que d'être placée là, afin d'être trouvée par cette jeune fille et élevée pour devenir, ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Peut-être que le seul but de mon existence est de remplir la mission qui me fut confiée.

Quelle mission? Vous aimeriez le savoir, pas vrai? Un peu de patience, vous comprendrez bien assez tôt. Il vous suffit juste de savoir qu'elle comprend le plus grand plan de sauvetage qu'on pouvait imaginer. Oh, non, je n'en suis pas l'auteur. Du moins, pas directement. Celle qu'il faut féliciter pour ça, c'est Boréas, ma seconde mère. En fait, plutôt la troisième si on compte celle qui m'a donné naissance et que je n'ai pas connu, ou si peu. Boreas, ma mère, mon mentor, celle qui va me permettre de me lancer dans ma mission, et de venger tout ceux que j'ai vu mourir sans pouvoir agir. C'est elle qui va me renvoyer dans le passé. Un voyage sans retour, mais je ne crains pas de l'entreprendre. Il n'y a rien ici que je regretterai ... A part Boreas elle-même. Mais, mon but vaut bien quelques sacrifices. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne la reverrai jamais, je sais que je la reverrai un jour. Seulement, ce ne sera pas la même Boreas que celle que je connais. C'est triste, et ça me serre le coeur d'y penser, mais c'est ainsi. Et je sais déjà que ce ne sera pas le seul sacrifice que je devrai faire pour ma mission.

Ah lala, non, oubliez ça. Ça me déprime complètement. Mais il faut que je reste forte. Je n'ai pas le droit de flancher, les autres ne le savent pas encore, mais ils comptent sur moi. Je suis la seule à savoir ce qui les attend, je suis la seule à pouvoir les protéger de leurs adversaires, et d'eux même. Ça paraît arrogant pas vrai? Vous devez vous demander qui je suis pour oser dire ça. La réponse est à la fois simple et compliquée. Je suis une enfant qui veut sauver ses parents du meurtrier qui les guette dans les ténèbres. Non seulement mes parents, mais aussi tous leurs amis que la lame du Destin a fauché trop tôt. C'est un peu pompeux comme formulation pas vrai? C'est Boreas qui détient sur moi.

Boreas est ... Un peu mystique sur les bord. Elle est persuadée que chaque être vivant suit un Destin qui lui est réservé par je ne sais quelle entité divine. Sa vie est une longue marche sur la route que le Destin a tracé pour lui. Je trouve cette vision des choses terrifiante et déprimante à la fois. Penser qu'un Dieu, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, choisit pour moi la voie que je dois suivre, ça ne me plaît pas. Je préfère penser que je suis mon seule maître et que je suis libre de devenir ce que je veux, sans qu'un esprit supérieur ne vienne y mettre son grain de sel. Je veux bien croire que le Destin existe, mais qu'il soit unique et immuable, non. Je le vois plutôt comme un croisement devant moi, chaque choix me faisant prendre une route parmi la multitude possible.

Et la route que je m'apprête à choisir est probablement la plus difficile de toutes. Mais c'est nécessaire. Et je suis prête à la suivre. Mais je ne le ferai pas seule. Rin, ma partenaire, m'accompagne. Je lui en suis reconnaissante. Je ne me voyais pas entreprendre ce voyage sans elle. Elle ne m'a pas quitté depuis que Boreas me l'a donné, il y a ... deux ans déjà. Elle me l'a donné. Ça fait bizarre de dire ça. Pourtant, c'est tout à fait ce qui c'est passé. Rin est ... un cadeau d'anniversaire, en quelque sorte. Un cadeau qui prend de la place. Mais sans elle, je serais bien seule. Je suis reconnaissante envers Boreas d'avoir pris le risque de me confier Rin. Elle et moi, nous sommes pareilles. Nous somme les dernières de nos races. On était faite pour se trouver.

Donc, après toutes ces palabres, voilà où j'en étais: debout devant le miroir brisé de ce qui me servait de chambre, occupée à achever de nouer mon hakama sur mes hanches. Sur le lit, derrière moi, un énorme sac attendait le départ. Il contenait mes maigres possessions: argent, vêtements, ustensiles de survie, trousse de premiers secours, on est jamais trop prudent, quelques vivres, un livre ou deux, et divers choses qu'il serait inutile de détailler ici. Regardant mon reflet dans le miroir, je sentais mon coeur cogner violemment dans ma poitrine. D'ici quelques minutes j'allais me retrouver plongée dans un monde dont je ne savais pas grand chose, hormis ce qu'on m'en avait raconté. J'en avais hâte, mais en même temps, une partie de moi redoutait ce qui allait se passer. C'était étrange de se dire que j'allais débarquer dans un pays qui m'était totalement étranger, sans même avoir franchi les frontières. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant. Tout était prêt. Boreas avait certainement déjà lancé le sort qui allait m'envoyer dans le passé.

Me détournant du miroir avec un soupir, je franchis les quelques pas qui me séparaient du lit et empoignais fermement le sac. Il pesait plus lourd que ce que je pensais mais je le hissais quand même sur mes épaules et me dirigeais vers la porte. En fait de porte, ça ressemblait d'avantage à un panneau de bois branlant placé en travers de l'ouverture. J'avais à peine posé la main dessus, que la planche bascula et s'écrasa au sol, manquant de tomber sur Rin qui se précipitait vers moi aussi vite que ses ailes lui permettaient.

- Ah tu es prête Ao-chan, fit-elle en me voyant. Parfait, Boreas-sama commence à s'impatienter.  
Sa petite voix enfantine me faisait toujours sourire.

- Ne la faisons pas attendre d'avantage dans ce cas.  
Rin s'abattit sur mon épaule, sa place favorite, et je suivis le boyau vers la grotte principale. Oui, la grotte, vous avez bien lu. C'est là le refuge qui m'avait vu grandir ces dix dernières années et qui nous avait protégé des recherches de nos adversaires. Réduites à vivre sous terre comme des insecte, quelle déchéance! Surtout Boreas, à qui, je suis sûres, les eaux clairs de son lac natal devaient cruellement manquer.

Tournant dans un virage du boyau, je vis une vive lumière bleutée briller devant nous. La longue silhouette filiforme de Boreas se découpait contre la parois la plus proche. Le froid mordant émanant de son corps s'intensifiait à chaque pas, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ça ne me dérangeait plus. Il y avait longtemps que le froid ne me faisait plus souffrir, j'étais devenu le froid lui même. Il faisait parti de moi. Le souffle rauque et les rugissements occasionnels de mon mentor ne me faisaient plus trembler non plus. Je les trouvais même plutôt rassurants.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié un léger détail. Boreas est un dragon. Le dragon bleu, pour être exacte. Maître des glaces et du temps. Ce qui fait de moi ... un chasseur de dragon. Le dernier encore en vie. Quand à Rin, eh bien, je suis sûre que vous avez deviné, elle est le dernier exceed de ce monde en ruine. Voilà, avec ça, vous savez qui je suis: Ao Enoki, chasseur de dragons bleus, en partance pour la mission la plus importante de sa vie.

Quand j'arrivais au coeur de la grotte, là où Boreas aimait à se tenir, je la trouvais, enroulée sur elle même, un cercle magique immense, même pour un dragon, flottant à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Elle ne leva pas la tête mais son oeil énorme roula dans son orbite et sa pupille fendue se posa sur moi.

- Prête? Demanda-t-elle simplement, sa voix grondant entre les murs de roche comme un écho.

- Oui, répondis-je avec toute la résolution dont j'étais capable.  
Un grognement en forme de ronronnement me répondit.

- Ao, commença-t-elle. Ça fait dix ans maintenant que tu es sous ma tutelle. C'est bien plus que la plupart des autres chasseurs de dragons. Tu as eu la chance de recevoir un enseignement complet, contrairement à eux. Malgré ton jeune âge, tu es donc comme un chasseur de dragons adulte et à ce titre, j'attends de toi un comportement exemplaire. Certes je ne serai plus là pour le voir, mais je sais que tu auras à coeur à suivre les enseignements que je t'ai transmis. N'oublie pas ce qui arrive à ceux qui s'écartent de la voie qui est la votre.  
A ces mots, je serrais les poings si fort que mes jointures craquèrent bruyamment. Aucun risque que j'oublie ce qui arrivait. Je l'avais vu d'assez près pour ça. Et même si je n'étais qu'une gamine à ce moment, chaque instant de cette rencontre était gravé dans ma mémoire comme au fer rouge. Oh non! Aucun risque que j'oublie.

- Il y a dix ans, quand ton père t'a confié à moi, je suis certaine qu'il savait déjà ce qui se passerait. Je suis sûr qu'il avait compris que tu serais un grand espoir pour nous. Même si le "nous" n'est plus vraiment d'actualité aujourd'hui. En l'espace de quelques années tu as vu mourir tout ceux que tu aimais, et je sais que tu sauras trouver la voie pour les protéger. J'ai confiance en toi.  
Elle laissa passer un instant et son oeil me fixa avec une telle intensité que je sus qu'elle allait me confier ses dernières directives. Je sentis mon coeur tomber comme une pierre dans ma poitrine et les larmes menacèrent de couler. Mais je ne voulais pas pleurer devant elle. Pas encore.

- Tu as bien effacé ta marque, n'est-ce pas?  
Je hochais sombrement la tête, portant instinctivement une main à mon épaule droite.

- Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu comprends, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne peux pas te promener avec ta marque. Si tu tombais sur eux, ils ne manqueraient certainement pas de se demander pourquoi quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent pas porte la marque de leur guilde. Quand aux deux autres, aucun risque que tu puisses les approcher avec cette marque, tu ne crois pas?

- Oui, tu as raison.  
Je me souviens quand maman m'a raconté sa première rencontre avec papa, je ne l'ai pas cru tout de suite. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils se soient autant détestés pour une raison si futile que la rivalité entre deux guildes, avant de se découvrir réellement. J'avoue que l'image qu'elle donnait de papa, était loin de celle que je connaissais. Il s'est bien rattrapé par la suite. Quel dommage qu'ils aient eu si peu de temps à partager. Je ne les ai côtoyé que peu de temps, trois ans tout au plus, mais leur présence près de moi avait laissé une marque indélébile au plus profond de mon coeur et de mon âme. Boreas m'a élevé pendant dix ans, mais je considérerais toujours mes parents adoptifs comme mes véritable parents. Pour moi, je suis née le jour où ils m'ont trouvé.

- Bien, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Comme je te l'ai expliqué hier, je vais t'envoyer dans le passé bien avant cette nuit de l'éclipse. Je pense que quatre ans plus tôt est une bonne idée. Ça te laisse le temps de t'habituer à ce monde et de découvrir la vie comme elle était à l'époque. Ne te précipites pas, prend tout ton temps, pour apprendre à bien connaître ce monde. Passes-y le temps qu'il faut, il t'en restera toujours assez pour accomplir ta tâche.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête.

- Tu ne seras pas seule. Rin t'accompagne. Et je serais toujours avec toi, même si tu ne peux plus ni me voir ni m'entendre.

- Je sais.  
A ce moment, son long corps serpentin se déroula et sa tête immense s'approcha de moi. Elle me fixa longuement de ses yeux de saphir, comme pour me jauger.

- Je t'aime, petite fille, fit-elle alors.  
Incapable de résister, je me jetais sur elle et serrais sa large tête entre mes bras, des larmes dévalant mes joues comme une cascade longtemps retenue.

- Je t'aime aussi, Boreas.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ça, à la serrer à bras le corps, quelques minutes peut-être, avant qu'elle me repousse doucement du bout des naseaux.

- Il est temps maintenant, fit-elle d'une voix étranglée.  
J'essuyais mes larmes sur les manches de mon kimono tandis que Rin frottait sa tête contre la mienne pour me consoler.

- Nous nous sommes déjà dit tout ce que nous avions à nous dire, fit Boreas. Ne perdons pas de temps en adieux inutiles. On se reverra.  
Je hochais simplement la tête, incapable d'en dire plus. Boreas s'enroula à nouveau comme un serpent et concentra son énergie dans le cercle magique qui gagna en luminosité. A tel point que je dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée. Le souffle provoqué par le transfert d'énergie vers le cercle faisait voltiger mes vêtements et je sentis les petites mains de Rin s'accrocher à mon kimono, comme si elle avait peur d'être balayé. En quelques secondes, une incroyable pression tomba sur mes épaules, m'empêchant presque de respirer. La lumière devint insupportable et je plaquais une main sur mes yeux pour les protéger. Oppressée, j'ouvris la bouche pour avaler une grande goulée d'air mais rien ne vint, comme si toute la grotte avait été vidée de son air. A ce moment, il y eut un flash aveuglant, une brusque explosion et un violent courant d'air s'engouffra aussitôt dans la grotte comme aspiré par le vide. La lumière disparut d'un coup comme si on avait éteint une lampe.

- C'est ouvert! Fit Boreas.  
J'ouvris prudemment les yeux et la grotte me paru sombre comparée à deux minutes plus tôt. Sur la paroi rocheuse en face de moi, un miroitement attira mon attention. Le portail qui allait me projeter à une époque qui n'était pas la mienne.

- Tu n'as qu'à marcher, comme pour passer une porte. J'ai fait en sorte que tu ne souffres pas du changement temporel. Je fermerai les voies du temps derrière toi, ainsi plus personne ne pourra se permettre d'intervenir dans une époque qui n'est pas la sienne.  
Un voyage sans retour, je vous l'avais dit!

- Vas, maintenant, et vis, vis pour tout ceux qui n'ont pas eu cette chance. Nous comptons tous sur toi. Mais surtout, Ao, ne laisse rien ni personne changer ce que tu es car si ça arrivait, je t'aurais réellement perdu.  
Ces mots me firent monter un lent frisson le long du dos. Je réalisais que c'était sa manière de me faire ses adieux. Et ça, c'était une chance que les autres n'avaient pas eu, avant la disparition de leur dragon respectif. De leur parent, comme ils les appelaient. Je réalisais à ce moment que, dans quelques minutes, je serai orpheline pour la troisième fois.

- Boreas, je ...  
Mais les mots refusèrent de sortir. D'un hochement de tête, elle me fit comprendre que le temps des mots était fini et que c'était le moment d'agir. Du bout de sa longue queue ornée de nageoires cristallines, elle me poussa vers l'ouverture. De l'autre coté, j'aperçus ce qui ressemblait à une immense pleine couverte de prairies verdoyantes. Je m'avançais vers le passage mais au moment de le franchir, je me retournais une dernière fois.

- Merci pour tout, dis-je en m'inclinant, manquant de faire tomber Rin.  
Et, avec ça, je me retournais et m'engouffrais dans le portail avant que le courage ne me quitte. Le portail se volatilisa instantanément derrière moi, scellant les voies du temps.

- Ne me remercie pas, petite, fit le dragon derrière moi, bien que je ne puisse plus l'entendre. Je le devais à tes parents et à tous ceux que j'ai vu tomber. Bonne route, Ao, bonne chance. Tu vas me manquer.  
Avec un soupir, elle se tourna vers le fond obscure de sa grotte, seule, comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps.

* * *

Dès les premiers pas sur l'herbe verte de la plaine, je faillis me vautrer lamentablement. Parvenant à rester debout par miracle, je me tournais vers le portail à temps pour le voir onduler comme la surface d'un lac dans lequel on aurait jeté une grosse pierre. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il explose en un feu d'artifice de lumières et de couleurs, mais il se contenta de s'effacer lentement, comme un souvenir sans importance.

Je me souviens être rester un longtemps plantée là, à fixer le vide, tandis que divers émotions tourbillonnaient dans mon coeur. Je n'ai jamais trouvé les mots pour décrire tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment: tristesse, peur, excitation, angoisse, espoir, et bien d'autres choses encore. Cette fois, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais réellement livrée à moi même. Plus de papa et maman pour veiller sur moi, plus de chasseurs de dragons pour me protéger, plus de Boreas pour me faire part de ses conseils avisés. Seule avec Rin. Dans un monde que nous ne connaissions pas.

- Ao, je sais que c'est dur, mais on devrait bouger, tu ne crois pas? Tenta Rin d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui, tu as raison.  
M'arrachant à la contemplation du vide où se trouvait le portail, je lançais un regard circulaire autour de nous. La plaine immense qui nous entourait semblait vide. Dans le lointain, quelques bosquets d'arbres oscillaient doucement dans le vent. Un long ruban grisâtre indiquait la présence d'une route non loin. C'est par là que je décidais d'aller. Cette route devait bien conduire quelque part, non?

Le chemin n'était pas aussi aisé qu'il paraissait. Le terrain était accidenté et par endroit les touffes d'herbe et de jonc mêlés étaient si denses qu'elles formaient des obstacles qu'ils valait mieux contourner. Sans compter que des marres d'eau claire se cachaient parmi les herbes hautes et que je faillis plusieurs fois y mouiller ma culotte. Bien entendu marcher pieds nus n'aidait pas, mais que voulez-vous, je n'avais jamais porté de chaussures et n'avais aucune intention de commencer un jour. Heureusement, Rin voltigeait au dessus de moi, me signalant l'emplacement des marres les plus profondes. Le haut soleil commençait à décliner quand nous sommes enfin arrivées au bord de la route. Regardant de part et d'autre, je ne vis aucune indication sur l'endroit où je me trouvais. Mais des voitures et des chariots circulaient tranquillement le long du chemin. Il ne paraissaient pas particulièrement chargés, ce qui laissait supposer que la plaine n'était pas aussi étendue qu'elle en avait l'air. Avisant un chariot chargé de barriques, je lui fit signe de s'arrêter espérant qu'il ne me prenne pas pour une voleuse ou autre chose dans le genre.

A ma grande surprise, le bouvier arrêta ses boeufs juste devant moi. Il semblait tassé sur son siège et portait un grand chapeaux de paille qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Son visage était en partie dissimulé sous une épaisse barbe hirsute. Mais ses vêtement étaient propres, bien qu'ils aient, eux aussi, visiblement bien vécus.

- J'peux vous aider? Me demanda-t-il.  
Incroyable. A mon époque personne n'aurait osé s'arrêter ainsi sur le bord d'une route pour aider une inconnue. On ne pouvais jamais savoir à qui on avait à faire: détrousseurs de grands chemin, mages errants ou agents au service des dragons. La paix devait être quelque chose de vraiment formidable!

- Oui, répondis-je simplement, je voudrais savoir quelle est la ville la plus proche et où elle se trouve.  
Il me regarda de haut en bas et, je suis certaine, il dû probablement me prendre pour une originale en goguette. Je suppose qu'il ne devait pas avoir souvent croisé de jeune fille accoutré comme moi en pleine cambrousse.

- Vous êtes perdues? Me demanda-t-il après un instant.

- Un peu, oui! Avouai-je, ce qui n'était pas faux, loin de là.

- La prochaine ville s'trouve à environ trois heures de route d'ici. Elle s'appelle Tsutsuji. C'est là que j'vais. J'peux vous y emmener si vous voulez?

- C'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, répondit-je, un peu honteuse.  
Et ça par contre, c'était archi-faux, mais je n'allais quand même pas le crier sur les toits. Si l'argent n'avait pratiquement plus aucune valeur à mon époque, raison pour laquelle j'en transportais un bon paquet dans mon sac, je savais qu'à cette époque-ci, c'était pratiquement ce qui faisait tourner le monde. Autant éviter d'attiser des convoitises mal venues dès mon arrivée!

- Aucune importance, répondit le charretier. J'vais à Tsutsuji de toutes façons, montez, c'est gratuit.  
Soit, maman avait exagéré en me parlant de son époque, soit je venais de tomber sur l'un des seuls humains désintéressés de ce monde!

- Merci, répondis-je en sautant dans la charrette. Vous nous sauvez la vie.  
Je m'installais à l'arrière, calant mon dos sur l'un des fûts après avoir posé mon sac près de moi. Le charretier appela ses boeufs en faisant jouer sa badine et la charrette s'ébranla. Et c'est là, que vous réalisez que quelque chose ne colle pas, n'est-ce pas? Autant tout vous dire. Oui, je suis bien un chasseur de dragon. Et non, je ne souffre pas du mal des transports! Pourquoi me demanderez-vous? Tout simplement parce que c'est un "privilège" dont seuls les mâles bénéficient, histoire de leur rappeler que chez les dragons, les femelles sont toujours plus puissantes que les mâles. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle sont aussi plus rares!

- Vous v'nez d'loin? Me demanda le charretier. Vous avez un léger accent.

- Vous n'avez pas idée, répondis-je simplement, tandis que Rin se lovait sur mes genoux.

Oh oui, je venais de loin, et la route qui m'attendais était bien plus longue encore. Interminable, même, mais j'avais dans l'idée que, bientôt, je regretterai d'en voir le bout.

Je me nomme Ao Enoki. J'ai quatorze ans, et je vais sauver ce monde! Attendez moi, papa, maman, tout le monde, j'arrive pour vous. Boreas, s'il te plaît, prie le Destin pour moi.

* * *

**Vous êtes toujours là? **  
**Pas trop dérouté? En tout cas, je jure que tout va s'éclaircir plus tard. **  
**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait toujours plaisir. **


	2. chapitre 1 : Sabertooth

**Un peu d'avance pour ce chapitre, étant donné que je ne pourrai pas le poster demain, et puisqu'il est fini, je vous le met aujourd'hui. **  
**J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que le premier.**  
**Je suis contente de voir que mon histoire vous plaî et que Ao ne vous fait pas fuir! **  
**Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me donnent envie de continuer.**

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Sabertooth.

- Ao Enoki?

- C'est bien ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui te laisse penser que je puisse vouloir de toi dans ma guilde?  
Sa voix roulait sous le haut plafond comme le tonnerre. Je comprenais pourquoi on le décrivait comme intimidant. C'est vrai que pour un humain, il en imposait, mais bien moins que maître Makarov quand il était encore en vie ... Qu'est-ce que je raconte, Makarov est toujours en vie à cette époque. Coincé sur son île mais en vie. Et ce type? ... Bah, aucun intérêt, ce n'était pas pour lui que j'étais là de toute façon, ni pour sa guilde. C'était pour eux.

Eux, les dragons jumeaux, qui m'observaient depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, comme s'ils savaient déjà ce que j'étais. Bon sang, ça faisait vraiment bizarre de les voir comme ça. Surtout Rogue. Le seul que je n'ai jamais pu apprendre à connaître. Il avait vraiment eu l'air si innocent un jour? Ça changeait franchement du monstre assoiffé de puissance et de sang qui avait pris la vie de mes parents. Si je le détestais? Oh oui, sans aucun doute. Mais pas ce Rogue là, celui-là avait encore une chance d'échapper à la corruption si je jouais mon rôle correctement. En le sauvant lui, je pouvais épargner de nombreuses vies. Et si je venais à échouer dans cette partie de ma mission? Eh bien c'était simple, vraiment, je possédais une lame qui ne demandait qu'à s'abreuver de son sang. Mais autant dire que je préférais ne pas en arriver là. Boreas m'avait envoyé pour le sauver, pas pour le tuer. Et son double provenant du futur, me demanderez-vous? Je n'avais pas à m'en soucier pour l'instant. Pas avant deux ans encore. Deux ans à patienter avant d'assouvir ma vengeance.

Oh oui, il aurait été sans doute plus simple de tuer Rogue maintenant, avant qu'il ne se laisse corrompre, et j'avoue sans honte que j'ai longtemps pensé comme vous, mais voyez-vous, Boreas m'a trop bien élevé. Nous autres chasseurs de dragons n'existons que pour une chose: protéger la vie, peu importe laquelle. Je n'avais encore jamais remis en cause les valeurs transmises par Boreas jusqu'ici, et n'allais certainement pas le faire à cause de lui, futur assassin ou pas. Et, en toute franchise, avais-je le droit de le punir pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas encore commis et ne commettrait peut-être pas? Franchement, je n'avais pas envie de me flanquer une migraine à essayer de trouver une réponse à ça. Autant laisser le temps décider. Avec un coup de pouce de tatie Ao, le vilain petit dragon noir pouvait encore sauver son âme. Et cette seule possibilité était plus importante que toutes les envies de meurtres qu'il pouvait m'inspirer.

Donc, avec tout ça en tête, et même bien plus encore, je me tenais, droite et fière, face au trône dans lequel Gemma aimait s'asseoir pour dominer son petit monde. L'homme que j'avais en face de moi était bien aussi répugnant qu'on me l'avait décrit, arrogant, froid, indifférent et mauvais comme la peste. Mais il en fallait plus qu'un petit chef dans son genre pour m'impressionner. Je n'avais pas été témoin des colères de Luxus pour des prunes. Et ce type était loin de lui arriver à la cheville!

- Je ne sais pas! Peut-être le type qui est venu me chercher à mon auberge ce matin? Répliquai-je avec un sourire en coin qui découvrit lentement l'une de mes canines pointues.  
Dans la salle plusieurs hoquets se firent entendre. C'était probablement la première fois que quelqu'un osait répondre au Maître de cette façon. Il me foudroya littéralement du regard. Ça ne me fit ni chaud ni froid, je n'avais aucun intérêt pour lui, ni pour le petit pouvoir qu'il pensait détenir. Mais il valait mieux faire preuve d'un peu de circonspection pour commencer. Mon but n'était pas de me faire envoyer balader en moins de trente secondes.

- Je suis désolée, déclarais-je en levant les mains en signe d'excuses. Je ne devrais pas parler comme ça. Je sais que votre guilde est la plus puissante de Fiore et qu'on y entre pas comme on veut. La sélection est très stricte, et les règles le sont tout autant. Je suis flattée d'apprendre qu'un troisième chasseur de dragon pourrait vous intéresser.  
Quelques murmures se firent entendre dans la salle et je vis du coin de l'oeil Rogue et Sting échanger quelques mots entre eux.

- Ao Enoki, chasseur de dragons bleus. J'ai entendu des rumeurs te concernant.  
Tu m'étonnes! Je me suis assez démenée pour ça.

- Flatteuses, j'espère! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Pour la plupart, oui. Mais je dois dire que je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus impressionnant.  
Encore une preuve qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture.

- Je suis désolée de vous décevoir.  
Il me scruta du regard mais je ne baissais pas les yeux. Je pouvais deviner ce qui se passait dans son crâne comme si j'y étais. Il était en train de calculer le prestige que la présence d'un troisième chasseur de dragon dans ses rangs allait apporter à la guilde. Je connaissais ce genre de type, qui mise tout sur la force et rien sur le coeur. De la force j'en avais, heureusement pour moi. Et du coeur? J'en avais aussi, dommage pour lui.

- Tu as dit à mon messager être intéressée par ma guilde. Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, bien qu'il dû s'en moquer totalement  
Tous choisissaient Sabertooth pour la même raison: sa puissance, et il le savait parfaitement. En fait ça devait lui plaire d'entendre dire par chaque aspirant se présentant devant lui que sa guilde était la meilleure du pays. Saleté d'ego!

- C'est simple! Commençais-je.  
Tu as deux dragon que je veux sauver d'eux-mêmes!

- C'est la plus puissante et je vaux bien ce qu'il y a de mieux!  
Un peu d'orgueil mal placé, histoire de faire un peu plus couleur locale. Un silence s'installa. Le maître semblant particulièrement captivé par ses pensées. J'attendais la suite sans montrer le moindre signe d'impatience. Voilà certainement la première chose que Boreas m'a enseigné: la patience! Et c'est probablement l'un des plus beau cadeau qu'elle m'ait fait, après Rin, bien entendu.

Rin, justement, était toujours accrochée à mon épaule, sa place favorite, mais je sentais qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'aller faire connaissance avec Frosch et Lector. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer: c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait des congénères bien vivants. Elle devait être aussi curieuse à leur propos que moi à propos de leurs maîtres. Cependant, en exceed bien élevée, elle résista à l'envie d'aller les voir et resta près de moi sans broncher.

Enfin après ce qui sembla être une éternité de silence, le type avachi sur son trône se décida enfin à ouvrir le bec. Il prenait soin de bien camoufler ses émotions mais il en fallait plus pour me tromper. L'avidité brillait dans ses yeux et je pouvais entendre son coeur battre plus vite qu'il aurait dû. Eh oui, les sens aiguisés des chasseurs de dragons ne servaient pas qu'à traquer leurs proies!

- Si tu peux relever mon défi, tu seras des nôtre, fit-il d'une voix lente, pour ménager son effet.  
Je hochais la tête.

- Quel est ce défi? Vais-je avoir à botter quelques culs?  
Avec un sourire carnassier, je me tournais lentement vers les deux autres dragons qui n'avaient toujours pas quitté leur place. Aucun d'eux ne broncha. Drôlement bien dressés ces deux là!

- Non, non! Enfin si, mais pas ici. J'ai préparé ceci spécialement en prévision de ta venue, fit-il en sortant une enveloppe de sa veste.  
Bah dites donc, il ne doute de rien celui-là, comment pouvait-il savoir que j'allais accepter ses conditions sans broncher ? Je suppose que quand on était à la tête de la guilde la plus puissante et la plus courue de Fiore, on avait tendance à imaginer que le pays entier était à ses pieds!

- Si tu reviens de cette mission en vie et surtout, si celle-ci est une réussite, tu seras des nôtre.  
OK! Je te vois venir, toi avec tes gros sabots! Tu imagines que je vais me casser le cul à remplir une mission pour toi sans avoir la certitude d'obtenir ce que je cherche en échange?

- Sting et Rogue t'accompagneront.  
BINGO! Je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la jour pour retenir le sourire satisfait qui me chatouillait les lèvres.

- Réussis et je ferais de toi l'un des mages les plus puissants de Fiore. Échoue et tu regretteras d'avoir croisé ma route.

- Ça me parait intéressant. Ok, je marche!  
Je m'avançais pour prendre les papiers qu'il tendait vers moi. L'enveloppe était épaisse et assez lourde. Aucune indication n'y figurait concernant la mission, j'aurais donc la surprise à l'ouverture. Reculant pour m'éloigner de lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer.

- Les rumeurs à mon sujet doivent vraiment être flatteuses pour que vous preniez le risque de me confier vos deux dragons.  
Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant désagréable et dépourvu de toute joie.

- Ils sont surtout là pour veiller à ce que tu ne traînes pas notre nom dans la boue.

Je hochais la tête, guère fâchée par cette pique.

- Je vois. Ça me paraît tout à fait raisonnable.

- Vous partez ce soir, lança Gemma avant de congédier toute sa troupe d'un geste de la main.  
Oh, un train de nuit? Pourquoi pas, quand on pouvait se le permettre. Ça m'éviterait d'avoir à les voir se tordre de douleur en maudissant le train.

Tandis que tout le monde vidait les lieux pour reprendre ce qu'ils faisaient avant d'être interrompu par mon arrivée, c'est tout naturellement que je me dirigeais vers mes équipiers provisoires. En espérant que ce provisoire dure longtemps. Mais je n'avais pas d'en raisons de douter. Je connaissais ma force et savais que je pouvais prétendre à une place dans leur foutue guilde.

- Salut, fis-je simplement en me plantant devant eux.  
Je m'inclinais comme Boreas me l'avait appris, autant essayer de ne pas se les mettre à dos dès le début. En me redressant je remarquais qu'ils me fixaient tous les deux: Sting avec son sourire arrogant et Rogue ... sans expression à vrai dire.

- Je m'appelle Ao, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin.  
Sting se contenta de me regarder de haut en bas, sans se départir de son putain de sourire supérieur. Rogue en revanche n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Allez donc parler à un mur!

- Tu sais déjà qui nous sommes, je suppose, fit-il simplement d'une voix neutre.  
Je hochais la tête.

- J'avoue, oui. Ce serait mentir de dire que je n'ai pas tendue l'oreille à chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait de vous.  
Et c'était peu de le dire!

- Ça vous intéresse de savoir ce que votre maître nous a réservé, demandais-je en brandissant l'enveloppe au dessus de mon épaule. A moins que vous ne le sachiez déjà!  
Pas de réponse. OK! Va falloir que je leur donne des leçons de politesse aussi, tien!

- Comme vous voulez!  
Inutile de paraître ébranlée par leur réaction, même si ça faisait vraiment mal. Tournant les talons, je me dirigeais vers la salle commune où je trouvais une table libre. Je sentais parfaitement les regards braqués sur moi, mais je fis semblant de ne pas m'en apercevoir. M'asseyant sur le blanc, tandis que Rin sautait sur la table, je déchirais le coté de l'enveloppe avant d'en faire tomber le contenu devant moi. Il y avait là trois billets de train aller-retour pour une ville appelée Dahlia, train de nuit, comme je l'avais deviné. Ça devait être plus facile pour mes charmants équipiers. Ensuite, je trouvais la fiche détaillant la mission, à laquelle je jetais un coup d'oeil. Une mission d'escorte? Voilà qui n'était pas banal. Voyons voir ...

Un verre de limonade fut posé devant moi et je levais les yeux à temps pour voir Sting s'affaler sur le banc, face à moi, posant sa chope sur la table. Rogue s'assit correctement à ma gauche, lui aussi armé d'une chope. Un instant je regardais mon verre en me demandant s'ils me prenaient à ce point pour une gamine. Et pourquoi pas du lait, pendant qu'ils y étaient?

- Alors? Demanda le blond en s'allongeant sur la table, menton sur ses bras croisés.  
Rogue de son coté restait droit comme un i sur son siège.

- Alors? Répétais-je. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais participé à une mission de ma vie.  
Tous les deux me regardèrent avec surprise.

- T'as jamais fait parti d'une guilde? Demanda Sting, haussant son sourcil barré d'une cicatrice.  
Je secouais la tête.

- T'as fais quoi alors depuis la mort de ton dragon?

- Mon dragon n'est pas mort, il a juste disparu sans crier gare, mais je suis sûre que je le reverrai un jour. Et pour te répondre, Sting-kun, j'ai voyagé, partout dans le pays.  
Encore une fois, ils échangèrent un regard muet mais se gardèrent bien de me faire partager ce qu'ils en pensaient. Crétins!

- Ça va bien se passer, fit Rogue, faisant référence à la mission.

- J'espère pour toi que tu es à la hauteur, renchérit son équipier sans cacher son mépris.  
Putain, ça t'écorcherais la gueule d'être sympa? Je pensais pas qu'il étais désagréable à ce point, merde! Maman avait bien raison finalement.

- On verra ça demain, fis-je en me plongeant dans la description de la mission pour cacher la déception cruelle qui me déchirait le coeur.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce gamin qui se tenait devant moi avec son air arrogant et son petit sourire débile était la même personne que j'admirais tellement quand j'étais gamine. Pouvait-on tant changer en quelques années? Où était-ce simplement l'influence de maman qui l'avait adouci? Tandis que je luttais pour retenir mes larmes, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'allais avoir du boulot à essayer de libérer son coeur du carcan de glace dans lequel il l'avait enfermé.

Pendant que je prenais connaissance du contenu du document, j'en fit la lecture à voix haute, pour mes équipiers. Visiblement on faisait appel à nous, enfin plutôt à Sabertooth, pour escorter un prisonnier jusqu'à son procès. Le type paraissait dangereux, il faisait parti d'une bande de pillards qui terrorisait une région forestière du pays, racketant les villages, pillant les fermes et attaquant les caravanes marchandes qui traversaient la région. Un gros client en somme. Oh, le type était aussi un mage! Tout pour plaire. Ah et en plus il avait des complices voulant le sortir de prison? OK! ... Des mages aussi? ... Bon, je vois le tableau.

On allait bien s'amuser!

Après avoir pris le temps de passer en revue les différents papiers et en avoir pris connaissance, je les rangeais le tout dans l'enveloppe et la glissais dans mon kimono. Posant les coudes sur la table je plantais le menton sur mes doigts entrelacés pour jeter un regard vers le blond qui me faisait face.

- C'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir? Pas de question sur mon dragon? Sur moi? Sur ma petite exceed, peut-être?  
Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Tu as déjà tué un dragon? Se contenta-t-il de demander.  
Ah tiens donc, son sujet favoris, avec les quarante façons d'humilier Natsu en combat. Eh bien oui, Sting-kun, j'en ai tué trois en réalité. Encore que je ne puisse pas m'en vanter, Boreas avait fait tout le travail, me laissant seulement le privilège du coup de grâce. Mais je n'allais certainement pas leur dire ça.

- Non, jamais. Mais il parait que toi tu as tué celui qui t'a élevé.

- Ouaip, fit-il en se redressant, bombant le torse.  
Et il se mit à me raconter comment il s'y était pris. Je l'écoutais parler en me demandant comment Natsu avait fait pour croire qu'un gamin de six ans avait pu être capable de tuer un dragon adulte. L'un des plus puissant en plus de ça! Maman avait raison, cet idiot ne devait pas briller par son intelligence. Mais laissons Natsu là ou il est: c'est à dire coincé dans sa bulle temporelle. Tandis que j'écoutais Sting me faire le récit de son combat contre son père adoptif, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il allait être drôlement surpris la nuit de l'éclipse.

- Je ne sais pas, fis-je pensivement à la fin de son récit. Ce n'est pas très encourageant. Comment être sûr qu'on peut te faire confiance? Je veux dire, tu as quand même tué ton père adoptif.

Et vlan, mange ça, crétin! Son regard se durcit instantanément.

- Ah oui? Tu es la seule que ça dérange!  
Il se leva et s'en alla sans se retourner, furieux.

- J'aurai mieux fais de me taire, soupirais-je.  
Rin s'installa sur mes genoux pour me consoler, comprenant ce que je ressentais à ce moment. Après tout, c'était pour lui que j'étais là et j'avais attendu ce moment pendant tellement longtemps. Maman n'avait pas exagéré, finalement, il était bien parfaitement imbuvable, au départ.

- Ne t'en fais pas, fit Rogue resté à sa place. Ça ne lui fait pas de mal de l'entendre de temps en temps.  
Je me tournais vers lui.

- Et toi, ça ne te fais rien? Tu as tué ton dragon aussi, après tout.

Il haussa les épaules, guère troublé.

- C'est pas pareil, Skiadrum m'a obligé à la tuer. C'était elle ou moi.  
L'entendre confirmer ça d'une voix neutre, dépourvu de la moindre émotion me fit monter un frisson désagréable le long du dos.

- Oh, désolée.  
Il secoua la tête pour me signifier que ça n'avait aucune importance. Il ignorait à quel point ça en aurait plus tard. Car c'était là l'origine de tous nos ennuis avec son double du futur. Mais là je vous en dis trop.

Contrairement à son équipier, qui semblait vouloir m'éviter tout en prenant soin de rester à portée d'oreille, allez comprendre, Rogue ne semblait pas particulièrement gêné par ma présence. J'imagine qu'il devait avoir l'habitude de voir défiler des aspirants, prétendant avoir une chance d'entrer dans la guilde. La majorité d'entre eux cependant ne franchissaient pas l'étape des épreuves d'admission, et je dois dire que je comprenais pourquoi si elles étaient toutes comme celle que je venais de recevoir. Rogue semblait calme, presque indifférent, et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. J'avoue franchement que le voir comme ça me donnait de sérieux doute quand à ma mission. Avais-je assez de force de persuasion pour le faire changer? Il paraissait si inébranlable, si sûr de lui que je doutais de mes chances à pouvoir atteindre son coeur. Et c'était là la route obligatoire pour sauver son âme.

Il faut dire qu'ils étaient impressionnants tous les deux. Physiquement d'abord, grands, bien bâtis, le corps parfaitement sculpté, et séduisants avec ça, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Ils devaient avoir pas mal d'admiratrices parmi les jeunes filles de la ville. Mais ce qui était encore plus impressionnant restait la puissance latente que je pouvais sentir en eux. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin la cause de l'arrogance de Sting, il n'y avait pas à discuter, à ce moment, ils étaient bien les mages les plus puissants de Fiore. A tel point que leur présence avait quelque chose d'accablant, d'écrasant même. Je me fichais bien de savoir qui était le plus puissant chasseur de dragon, mais autant dire que ces deux là tenaient une sacrée option sur le titre.

Bien sûr j'étais là pour les rendre plus forts, assez forts pour affronter ce qui nous attendait tous, mais là, à les voir, je commençais à avoir de sérieux doutes. La réussite était tellement importante. Pour le monde, mais surtout pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de les perdre à nouveaux. Ce n'était plus uniquement une mission, ça devenait une affaire personnelle. Hors de question de laisser les ténèbres l'emporter. Je n'échouerai pas.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Rogue, et m'être fait expliquer le fonctionnement des missions au sein de la guilde, je lui fixais rendez-vous le soir même à la gare et quittais le bâtiment pour me préparer. Inutile de traîner plus longtemps dans le coin. Rin dans mes bras, je franchis la courte distance séparant le bâtiment de la ville. Vingt minutes plus tard environ, nous étions devant notre auberge. La chambre que j'y louais n'était pas très luxueuse mais elle était agréable et le soleil donnait par la fenêtre presque toute l'après midi. J'avais aussi une belle vue des montagnes environnantes depuis mon petit balcon.

Arrivée dans la chambre, je déposais Rin sur le lit et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain à l'intérieur de laquelle je m'enfermais. Une fois seule, je me laissais glisser le long de la porte pour m'asseoir sur le sol. Enfin, je pouvais laisser libre cours à toutes les émotions que je retenais depuis deux heures. Le flot menaçant de me submerger, j'éclatais en sanglots hystériques, incapable de savoir quelle émotion était la plus forte: la joie, la tristesse, la déception, la solitude, l'espoir ... J'avais tellement attendu pour ce moment. Tellement pleuré. J'avais pensé ne plus jamais le revoir et le retrouver là, devant moi, bien vivant, c'était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Car je savais parfaitement que jamais je ne retrouverai le père que j'avais connu. Douze ans après l'avoir perdu, je le retrouvais, plus jeune et plus impulsif, aussi plus arrogant et plus idiot. Bon sang, j'avais eu tellement de mal à me retenir de lui sauter au cou en le voyant. Mon coeur battait tellement fort, mes mains tremblaient et je crois que mon front devait aussi dégouliner. Beau tableau, pas vrai? Heureusement, ça pouvait aisément être pris pour du stress. Le stress de me retrouver devant son maître. Mais son regard glacial, son mépris, son arrogance, ça m'avait fait tellement mal. Comme une épine de glace en plein coeur. Je ne m'attendais bien entendu pas à ce qu'il me reconnaisse, ça aurait été stupide de ma part. Mais je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ça! Je me demande comment j'avais réussi à tenir jusque là avant de m'effondrer ainsi. Mais heureusement que j'avais réussi à tenir, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai pu leur expliquer une telle réaction.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, assise sur le carrelage à pleurer comme une gamine à sa première peine de coeur. Longtemps je crois. Je commençais à me calmer quand j'entendis frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. Une petite voix se fit entendre derrière le panneau:

- Ao? ... Ao, tout va bien?  
C'était Rin. Elle était inquiète.

- Oui, ça va, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante. J'arrive.  
J'essuyais mes larmes du dos de mes mains, pris une lente et longue inspiration puis me relevais. Un coup d'oeil dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo me suffit pour me rendre compte de l'état dans lequel j'étais. Mes yeux rouges et gonflés, mes joues humides et bouffies, mes lèvres ensanglantées, même mes cheveux étaient en désordre. Magnifique! Je fis couler l'eau froide et m'en baignais abondamment le visage avant de m'essuyer avec une serviette. Ça ne suffit cependant pas à cacher les dégâts et quand j'ouvris la porte, je pus voir les yeux de Rin s'agrandir de stupeur.

- Tu es sûre que ça va? me demanda-t-elle en voltigeant devant mon visage.  
Je hochais la tête.

- Ça va beaucoup mieux, maintenant. J'en avais besoin.  
Elle se jeta contre ma poitrine et serra ses petit bras contre moi.

- Je sais, moi aussi j'ai eu envie de pleurer.  
Je serrais les bras autour d'elle. Après une longue étreinte, nous nous séparâmes en silence. Elle me comprenait mieux que je le pensais la plupart du temps. Après tout, elle aussi avait perdu toute sa famille. La seule différence entre elle et moi, c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas connu. Une chance, vous croyez? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais. Elle n'a jamais eu l'air plus soulagée que moi. Après tout, qu'il les ait connu ou pas, l'absence de ses parents laissait toujours une plaie sanglante dans le coeur d'un enfant.

- Eh qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire quelques courses et d'aller manger une glace? Proposais-je.  
Nous avions toutes les deux besoin de nous changer les idées. Au moins pour quelques heures.

- Avec des copeaux de chocolats? Demanda-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.  
Oubliés la tristesse et l'anxiété, un simple morceau de chocolat suffisait à lui redonner le moral.

- Avec tout le chocolat que tu veux.  
Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire "allons-y" je marchais dans la rue, Rin courant joyeusement autour de moi, sans me soucier de l'allure que je pouvais avoir.

Ces deux dernières années n'avaient pas été roses, j'en conviens, mais Rin avait toujours été là pour moi, pour m'encourager quand je perdais confiance en moi, pour me consoler quand je perdais le moral, pour me rassurer quand le poids de ma tâche me paralysait presque. Je pouvais compter sur elle. A deux, on avait parcouru le pays dans tous les sens et visité toutes les grandes villes, même Magnolia. D'ailleurs, on y était juste pour assister à l'ouverture de Twilight Ogre, quelle horreur! Comme Boreas nous l'avais conseillé, on a appris tout ce qu'on pouvait de ce monde et de son fonctionnement. Le départ ne s'est pas fait sans heurts mais dans l'ensemble, l'expérience fut plaisante. Elle me permis même de me faire une bonne petite réputation dans le monde de la magie. Suffisamment bonne pour intéresser Sabertooth.

Au début, je me contentais d'aider les personnes que je rencontrais sur ma route, sans attendre de récompenses en retour. Bien entendu, il arrivait que ces personnes décident de m'offrir divers choses en remerciement. Après un moment cependant, j'ai compris que ça pouvait me servir. Si j'arrivais devant Gemma avec une bonne réputation derrière moi, il serait moins enclin à me foutre dehors sans m'accorder ma chance. J'ai donc cessé de errer au hasard des routes pour tendre l'oreille et prendre la direction des régions où des troubles se produisaient. Parfois j'arrivais trop tard et des guildes avaient déjà eu le temps de régler le problème, mais le plus souvent je ne m'intéressais pas à des affaires susceptible de les attirer. Mais toujours en refusant de me faire payer, échangeant mes services contre le gîte et le couvert pour quelques jours, ou contre ce que mes "clients" accepteraient de m'offrir de bonne grâce. Les réserves d'argent données par Boreas avant mon départ en ont fortement pâti, raison pour laquelle, après deux ans d'errance, je me suis enfin décidée à débarquer ici, à Sanzashi, là ou se trouvait le quartier général de Sabertooth.

Ça ne faisait que trois jours que Rin et moi étions arrivées en ville. Peu après mon arrivée, je me suis rendue à la guilde, pour essayer d'obtenir une entrevue avec Gemma. Je me suis fait éconduire par une espèce de grognasse qui se prenait pour un vigile. Mais il semblerait que le Maître ait eu vent de ma présence en ville et de mon intérêt pour sa guilde, puisque ce matin, j'ai trouvé Rufus sur le pas de ma porte avec un message disant que Gemma voulait me rencontrer le plus vite possible et que j'avais tout intérêt à me dépêcher de me présenter à la guilde. Son ton lui aurait certainement valu quelques coup de pieds au cul mais vu que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre inutilement, je l'ai laissé partir sans rien faire. La suite, vous la connaissez.

Après deux heures environs de visite intensive des boutiques du centre-ville, comprenant quelques boutiques de magie très intéressantes, proximité de Sabertooth oblige, Rin et moi avons fait une pause sur la terrasse d'un glacier visiblement connu des habitants de la ville. Il proposait des parfums incroyables dans des coupes géantes. Rin sauta sur la plus grosse glace au chocolat de la boutique, tandis que je me contentais d'un milkshake au caramel. Ces petits moments de gaieté et de quiétude étaient nos trésors, la seule richesse qui comptait vraiment et que personne, pas même un dragon, pouvait nous prendre. Je chérissais ces moments où Rin avait le sourire et qu'elle se comportait avec insouciance, ça me donnait la force de continuer. Malheureusement, ils étaient beaucoup trop rares.

Une fois les glaces finies, j'ai tranquillement repris la route de l'auberge, Rin voltigeant joyeusement autour de moi. Revenue dans la chambre, j'ai pris un long bain chaud pour me détendre et essayer d'éloigner de moi les derniers tourments que ma rencontre avec la version jeune de mon père avait fait naître en moi. Rin avait rempli le lavabo avant de s'y plonger comme dans une baignoire. En sortant, je l'essorais vivement en la frictionnant avec une serviette sèche avant de la laisser s'occuper d'elle même. Rafraîchies, rhabillées, nous somme descendues dans la salle de l'auberge afin de manger un morceau. Les clients semblaient toujours surpris de voir Rin s'installer sur la table pour manger avec moi. Le repas fini, je suis remontée dans ma chambre, boucler mes sacs pour le départ, Rin voltigeant derrière moi.

J'ai quitté l'hôtel une heure, environ, avant le rendez-vous, prenant soin de préciser au tenancier que je m'absentais pour quelques jours mais gardais la chambre. Même s'il ne s'y opposa pas ouvertement, je pu voir sur son visage que ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout, loin de là. Il devait probablement craindre que je ne revienne pas. Pour être sûre qu'ils ne fasse rien de stupide, je lui payais une semaine de location d'avance puis quittait le bâtiment, sans me soucier de son ton radouci et de ses civilités obséquieuses. Rin trottinait juste à ma hauteur tandis que je marchais dans les rues. Sa gaieté semblait s'être envolée avec le départ et elle était plongée dans une réflexion soucieuse. Me sentant nerveuse moi-même je décidais de la laisser en paix. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, ses yeux grand yeux bleus débordant de larmes, que je me baissais à sa hauteur.

- Ao ... Tout va bien se passer, n'est-ce pas?

- Évidemment, répondis-je avec toute la confiance dont j'étais capable.  
Tendant une main, je caressais sa petite tête, ébouriffant sa belle fourrure cendrée. Ses doigts trituraient nerveusement sa petite robe bleu. Elle se jeta sur moi et enfouie sa frimousse dans ma poitrine. Je caressais l'arrière de sa tête en un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

- Ça va aller, t'en fais pas. Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur.  
Prévisible. Elle ne changerait jamais la petite. Je la serrais contre moi d'un bras, tout en reprenant mon chemin. Je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle aussi avait peur de voir toutes les horreur que nous connaissions se répéter sans pouvoir bouger pour l'empêcher. Je savais qu'elle se sentait inutile du fait de son manque de force. Elle ne savait pas encore à quel point elle était importante pour moi. Elle était la seule raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas encore craqué.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Rin, il ne m'arrivera rien. Je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de ma route.

- Mais ... Tout à l'heure tu étais tellement bouleversée.

- Tout à l'heure j'étais sous pression. Mais maintenant, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, je t'assure.  
J'aurais tellement voulu que ma voix ne tremble pas autant en prononçant ces mots, mais le but était tout de même atteint: ses pleurs se calmèrent. Je la gardais pourtant dans mes bras jusqu'à la gare.

Le train que nous devions prendre était déjà à quai, les voyageurs montant dans leur compartiment en files bien ordonnées. Sous le panneaux des départs, je vis mes deux équipiers m'attendre de pied ferme. Ils étaient ponctuels, c'était déjà ça. Forçant un sourire assuré sur mes lèvres, je m'approchais d'eux sans rien montrer de la nervosité qui montait en moi.

Que le spectacle commence!

* * *

**Une petite note, juste pour vous préciser une petite chose. **  
**Même si ça n'en a pas encore l'air, ce sera bien un Sting x Lucy, mais il va être un peu long à se mettre en place, je vous demande juste un peu de patience. **  
**Le Rogue x Yukino sera peut-être un peu plus rapide, par contre, puisque les circonstances s'y prêtent d'avantage dès le début de la fic. **


	3. chapitre 2: Nouveau départ

**Encore un peu d'avance pour ce chapitre, puisque je serai à nouveau absente demain.**  
**Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, le résumé a changé, mais l'histoire reste la même.**  
**Oui, j'ai remarqué que cette fic n'attirait pas beaucoup de lecteurs, alors je me suis dis que c'était peut-être parce que le résumé n'était pas assez attirant. J'avoue que ****j'hésitais à parler de Ao dans le résumé de peur que la mention d'un personnage inventé (surtout un chasseur de dragons) ne fasse fuir les lecteurs. C'est ce qui s'est passé, je pense.**  
** J'espère que ça ira mieux avec celui-ci, parce que le scnéario vous réserve pleins de péripéties. **

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Nouveau départ.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, je me plantais devant Sting et Rogue en essayant de paraître la plus calme possible. Ils devaient probablement entendre les battements précipités de mon coeur mais je ne m'en faisais pas pour ça. Ça pouvait aisément passer pour la nervosité de partir avec eux et de jouer mon entrée dans la guilde sur cette seule mission. Un instant nous nous observèrent en silence, tous les trois pendant qu'à nos pieds, Rin abordait timidement Frosch et Lector. Aucun de nous ne leur prêta attention, occupés que nous étions à nous jauger du regard. Nous aurions dû pourtant, ça aurait évité la première crise de cette mission.

- Tu es pile à l'heure, remarqua Rogue en jetant un coup d'oeil à la grosse horloge trônant au milieu de la gare. C'est un bon début. Le maître est très pointilleux là-dessus.  
Comme sur beaucoup de choses qui n'ont pas d'importance, on dirait.

- C'est quoi le numéro du compartiment? Se contenta de demander Sting.  
Il semblait toujours fâché. Et en plus il était rancunier! Tout pour plaire!

- Numéros 13, répondis-je en vérifiant les billets. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas superstitieux!  
Je leur adressais un petit sourire en coin histoire de cacher que, moi, je l'étais.

Enfin, pas superstitieuse dans le sens où j'avais peur des chats noirs et j'évitais de passer sous une échelle, mais dans le sens où j'attendais des signes venant de je ne sais où, du ciel ou d'ailleurs, pour me guider. Boreas m'avait refilé une partie de son caractère mystique en m'éduquant et, en plus de croire au Destin, j'en attendais des signes. Elle m'avait appris que le Destin se débrouillait toujours pour vous faire savoir si un choix était bon ou pas, comme un coup de pouce pour vous aider à trouver la bonne route. J'avais, dans mon sac, une petite boite dans laquelle je gardais précieusement diverses choses sans valeur qui n'avaient d'autre intérêt que d'être apparues au moment où j'avais un choix difficile à faire. Ça pouvait paraître ridicule, et ça l'était sûrement, mais ayant grandi dans un monde en ruine ou rien n'était certain, pas même la chance de voir se lever le soleil le lendemain, j'étais prête à me raccrocher à tout ce qui pouvait me rassurer. C'était puéril, inutile et risible mais je ne pouvais m'en défaire et, à ce moment encore, dans ce monde en paix où tout allait parfaitement bien, je m'attendais toujours à trouver un cailloux coloré, une plume blanche, un morceau de bois ayant une forme particulière ou toutes autres petites curiosités au moment où j'avais besoin d'un coup de pouce du Destin. La dernière en date? Un coquillage en forme de cône trouvé ce matin même devant le bâtiment de la guilde juste avant d'y entrer. Banal vous me direz? Probablement, mais dans une région située à des centaines de kilomètres de la mer, ça avait tendance à attirer l'attention.

Sans prendre la peine de me répondre, Sting ramassa son sac et le passa nonchalamment sur une épaule avant de se tourner vers le train. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'une voix que je connaissais bien éclata tout d'un coup au beau milieux du hall.

- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille? Tu ne nous connais même pas.  
Interloquée, je me tournais vers les exceeds qui se tenaient non loin de nous. Rin, les poings serrés, faisaient face à Frosch et à Lector dans une attitude qui traduisait la colère.

- Fro pense comme Lector, intervint l'exceed déguisée en grenouille.

- Toi, tu viendras me faire des remarques quand tu auras appris à parler correctement, gronda Rin en se tournant vers elle.

- Rin, lançais-je, mécontente de son comportement.  
Je ne savais pas ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux mais Rin était toujours si calme et agréable à vivre que je devinais qu'elle était la proie d'une vive émotion. Entendant son nom, elle se tourna vers moi, ses immenses yeux bleus noyés de larmes, puis s'envola aussi vite qu'elle pouvait dans la direction du train, laissant derrière elle deux exceed un peu abasourdis.

- Fro a dit une bêtise, se lamenta la petite grenouille en s'élançant vers son maître.  
Sans un mot, Rogue se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée, fit-je en me retenant de m'incliner. Rin n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

- Elle est ... commença Lector.  
Mais il ne sembla pas trouver les mots pour dire ce qu'il pensait que Rin fut. Je devinais à son attitude qu'il avait dû essayer de la provoquer, un peu comme Sting aimait à le faire, mais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse aussi violemment.

- Ne lui en voulez pas, fis-je en me penchant vers lui. Rin n'a pas connu ses parents. Pendant longtemps elle a cru qu'elle était la dernière de sa race, qu'elle était seule au monde. Alors quand elle a découvert votre existence, elle a été tellement heureuse. Elle était si impatiente de vous rencontrer, de pouvoir enfin voir d'autres exceed comme elle.  
Ça ne l'aida visiblement pas à se sentir plus à l'aise, et ce n'était pas mon but, je dois l'avouer. Je ne voulais qu'inciter Lector à ne pas ennuyer Rin. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un exceed arrogant et irrespectueux dans les jambes pour me gêner dans ma mission.

Silencieusement, nous gagnâmes notre compartiment. Vingt minutes encore à attendre avant le départ. Largement de quoi nous installer. Un contrôleur vint vérifier nos billets et nous escorta jusqu'à notre compartiment. A peine eurent-ils mis un pied à bord, Sting et Rogue perdirent de leur superbe, le front dégoulinant et le teint verdâtre annonçant que leur incontrôlable mal des transports se faisait déjà sentir. Retenant un sourire narquois, je pris la tête et longeais la coursive encombrée de voyageurs et de bagages jusqu'à la cabine qui nous avait été attribuée. La porte était ouverte et, y jetant un coup d'oeil, je vis que Rin nous y attendait, assise sur l'une des couchette, une moue boudeuse sur son petit visage. Elle fit comme si elle ne nous entendait pas entrer.

La cabine était minuscule, à peine plus grande qu'un placard à balais. Deux couchettes superposées étaient arrimées aux parois à droite et à gauche de la porte. Face à moi une unique fenêtre équipée de rideaux d'une étrange couleur brune orangée surplombait une petite table équipée d'une lampe qui faisait probablement office de chevet. Sur ma gauche une étroite porte menait à un minuscule cabinet de toilette comprenant un lavabo à peine assez grand pour s'y laver les main et des toilettes dont la cuvette devait être plus petite encore qu'un pot de chambre. J'espérais soudain que mes deux compagnons savaient bien viser, sous peine de s'en mettre plein les pieds. Cette pensée en tête, je m'avançais dans l'étroit espace entre les couchettes en essayant de me retenir de rire.

Incroyablement, on parvint à tous entrer dans la cabine, chasseurs de dragons vaseux, exceeds excités et sacs de voyages bourrés à craquer. Me retournant lentement pour ne pas envoyer valdinguer la lampe, qui s'avéra finalement être fixée à la table, je faisais face à mes équipiers. Leur allure pitoyable me donna envie de rire, c'était à peine s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se soutenir mutuellement pour rester debout.

- Comment allons nous nous organiser? Demandais-je simplement.

- Hors de question que je dorme là haut, fut la seule réponse de Sting?  
Et sans plus de cérémonie, il se jeta à plat ventre sur la couchette du bas, à ma gauche. Haussant un sourcil, je levais les yeux vers Rogue, qui s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître de son malaise.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère aussi la couchette du bas.

- OK, alors.  
Il posa son sac sur sa couchette tandis que je hissais le mien au dessus de celle de Sting, à coté de Rin. Tandis que Rogue dépaquetait quelque chose de son sac et que Sting faisais je ne sais quoi en dessous de moi, je sautais sur ma couchette et m'y assis en faisant attention à ne pas me cogner contre le plafond. Rin m'adressa un regard larmoyant et je tendis la main pour caresser doucement sa petite tête.

- Alors, tu ne vas pas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé? Demandais-je d'une voix douce.

- Ce ... Cet idiot, commença-t-elle alors que de grosses larmes dévalaient à nouveau sa petite frimousse. Il a dit ... Il a dit que Sting était le plus fort et qu'il ne comprenait pas que je puisse être fière d'être l'exceed d'un chasseur de dragon de troisième rang.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un reniflement sonore. Pauvre petite Rin. Traverser toutes ces horreurs pour s'entendre dire ça par un idiot qui ne savait strictement rien de la guerre. Je comprenais sa réaction. Même si c'était moi le chasseur de dragon, même si c'était moi qui avait été élevée pour venger les autres, Rin avait eu droit à son lot d'épreuves et de larmes. Elle était presque aussi abîmée que moi.

- Ce n'est que ça? Fis-je en la prenant pour la poser sur mes genoux, face à moi. Ça n'a pas d'importance qu'il puisse penser ça, tu ne crois pas?  
Doucement j'essuyais ses larmes avec mes manches.

- Mais Ao, protesta-t-elle.  
Je posais un index sur son petit nez pour la faire taire.

- C'est normal que Lector pense ça, Sting est son chasseur de dragon après tout. Toi, tu penses bien que je suis la plus forte, non?

- Évidemment! Fit-elle, outrée que je pose la question.

- Et je suis sûre que si on demandais à Frosch, elle nous dirait que c'est Rogue!

- Fro le pense! Fro le pense! s'écria la petite grouille rose en sautillant, les bras levés au dessus de sa tête. Hein, Rogue-kun?  
Mais Rogue était trop occupé à nous observer, Rin et moi, pour lui répondre. Ça ne sembla cependant pas la déranger et elle sauta sur le lit pour le rejoindre.

- Tu vois, fis-je en souriant à Rin. C'est un sujet sur lequel vous ne vous mettrez jamais d'accord, alors pourquoi ne pas l'oublier? Hein, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Tu fais tes excuses à Lector et à Frosch et vous essayez de repartir d'un meilleur pied?  
Elle hocha simplement la tête et sauta du lit.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle en s'inclinant. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

- Pas grave, pépia Frosch. Hein que c'est pas grave, Lector?  
Il ne répondit pas. Je ne pouvais pas le voir mais j'apprendrais plus tard que mes mots, ce soir-là, avaient réussi à l'impressionner.

- Tu fais preuve d'une certaine sagesse, pour quelqu'un de si jeune, remarqua Rogue. Je serais curieux de savoir d'où tu la tiens?

- Boreas était un puits de sagesse et elle n'a jamais vu pourquoi elle ne m'en ferais pas profiter.  
Et pour m'en faire profiter, elle m'en a fait profiter. Plus souvent qu'à mon tour, même. Mais ça m'a aidé à mieux comprendre pas mal de choses.

Un coup de sifflet sur le quai indiqua un départ imminent. Les deux dragon profitèrent des derniers instants d'immobilité du train pour se préparer et se mettre à l'aise avant de se coucher. Ils tenaient visiblement tous les deux à être installés avant le départ. En ce qui me concernait, j'avais tous mon temps. Je les laissais donc se bousculer entre les couchettes en me mordant pour ne pas rire. Quand le train s'ébranla, ils étaient tous les deux prêt à dormir. Je restais assise sur le lit un moment, regardant les bâtiments défiler puis céder leur place à un paysage plus campagnard.

Le soleil se couchait et le crépuscule lançait des ombres immenses sur la terre. Les crêtes déchiquetées des montagnes créaient de vaste zone d'ombre que le train traversait rapidement. Bientôt cependant, l'obscurité gagna tout le paysage et le monde sombra lentement dans les ténèbres. Les lumières s'allumèrent dans les compartiments et un steward frappa bientôt à la porte de la cabine. Comme mes deux compagnons dormaient, ou essayaient de dormir, je sautais du lit pour aller ouvrir.

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle, commença-t-il. Je viens juste vous demander à quelle heure vous souhaitez être réveillée demain.

- Euh ... Aucune idée. On doit descendre à Dahlia, réveillez nous une heure avant d'arriver.

Il hocha la tête.

- Ça fera vers huit heure du matin alors.  
Je confirmais d'un hochement de tête. Il me salua et s'en alla tandis que je refermais soigneusement la porte derrière lui. En revenant vers la couchette, je vis que Sting me suivait d'un oeil. A la lueur incertaine de la lampe qui se balançait au dessus de nous, je trouvais qu'il avait l'air encore plus mal qu'il devait l'être. Son teint verdâtre, son front humide et ses mains serrés sur son estomac disaient tout ce que ses lèvres refusaient de lâcher.

- T'es pas malade? Demanda-t-il, bravant la nausée qui le torturait.

- Non, je me sens parfaitement bien, répondis-je avec un sourire.

- Tu as de la ... BURP! ... de la chance.  
Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir, Sting-kun.  
Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux. Me tournant de l'autre coté, je jetais un coup d'oeil à Rogue, mais, avec ses yeux fermés et son visage impassible, il était difficile de dire s'il dormait ou pas. Bref, sans m'en soucier d'avantage, je décidais qu'il était temps de me mettre à l'aise. Dénouant les lanières, je laissais tomber mon hakama sur le sol et le pliais soigneusement avant de le poser sur le lit vide ou les sacs attendaient déjà. Fermant le kimono que je portais sur les épaules, et qui m'arrivait presque aux genoux, avec une ceinture de tissus, j'observais mon reflet dans la vitre obscure. Ça serait suffisant pour dormir.

Je remontais dans ma couche et m'enfilais sous la couverture. Le drap était un peu rêche contre la peau de mes jambes mais j'avais déjà vu pire. Au moins ils ne sentaient pas le renfermé et le moisi. Tirant sur la cordelette qui en pendait, j'éteignis le plafonnier, plongeant la cabine dans la pénombre. Toutefois, ne supportant pas de dormir dans le noir, je laissais les rideaux ouverts, admirant au passage les lueurs vagues que le clair de lune projetait sur la parois du fond. La nuit était claire et calme et les quelques bruits qui provenaient des cabines voisines et de la coursive à l'extérieur ne suffisait pas à déranger mes compagnons endormis.

J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil. Mon coeur commençait à se calmer et mon anxiété à disparaître. Mais des questions ne cessaient de tourner dans mon crâne, principalement tournées vers les deux dragons endormis près de moi. Difficile d'estimer l'étendu des dégâts infligés à leur coeur par leur saleté de guilde avec le peu que j'avais pu voir d'eux. Rogue paraissait toujours calme et stoïque, et il m'était pour l'instant impossible de parvenir à deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Pourtant, des deux, c'est lui qui paraissait le plus ouvert, le plus enclin à accepter ma présence. Sting, de son coté, paraissait plus fermé, plus inaccessible, comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à mettre le plus de distance possible entre les autres et lui. Il n'était pas plus facile de deviner ce qu'il pouvait penser, il se cachait trop bien derrière son sourire arrogant et ses grands airs. C'était assez déstabilisant, je dois dire. Bien sûr je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils se dévoilent tout de suite dès mon arrivée, mais je ne m'attendais pas non plus à trouver pareille opposition. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, à quoi m'attendais-je au juste? ... Je ne suis même pas sûre moi même. En fait, pour tout dire, je ne suis plus sûre de rien depuis que je suis arrivée à cette époque.

Certes, je n'avais jamais songé que ma mission serait facile, mais je ne pensais pas non plus que rien que de me faire accepter de Sting et Rogue serait un tel défi. Finalement, il aurait été plus simple que Boreas me renvoie à Fairy Tail avant leur départ pour Tenrô. Oui mais il y avait deux inconvénient à ça. D'abord, ça aurait demandé trop d'énergie à Boreas, sans aucune garantie de succès. Ensuite, si j'étais revenue à Fairy Tail, qui se serait occupé de Sting et Rogue? Ils étaient trop précieux pour être laissé à l'abandon entre les mains d'un sadique en puissance. Non, j'étais à ma place là ou j'étais, c'était à moi de faire le boulot et de réussir à me faire une place dans leurs coeurs. C'était ma mission.

Je commençais à somnoler quand je sentis un poids faire fléchir le matelas près de ma hache droite. Ouvrant un oeil je vis la silhouette de Rin se pencher sur moi. J'ouvris aussitôt les bras, soulevant la couverture, et elle vint se blottir contre moi. Je la serrais contre ma poitrine en fermant les yeux et la sentit se gonfler avant de lâcher un énorme soupir.

- Ao ... Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. C'est toi qui as raison. J'ai été idiote.

- Ne dis pas ça, on est jamais idiot quand on défend ceux qu'on aime.  
Un instant de silence puis:

- J'ai tellement peur. Promets moi qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Je te promets Rin, rien ne m'arrivera tant que tu seras avec moi. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu arriver jusqu'ici.  
Je la sentis agripper mon kimono dans ses petit poing.

- Je t'aime, Ao.

- Je t'aime aussi, petite soeur.  
Je déposais un baiser entre ses oreille et la laissais s'installer contre moi. J'ignorais bien entendu que mes deux compagnons ne dormaient pas encore et n'avaient rien raté de notre petit échange.

Je me réveillais un moment avant que le steward ne vienne frapper à la porte de la cabine. Pendant un instant je restais tranquillement sur le dos, les yeux perdu dans le vague. A un moment quelconque de la nuit, Rin s'était installé sur moi, ma poitrine en guise d'oreiller. Grattant machinalement derrière son oreille, je jetais un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Le soleil était levé et inondait le paysage de lumière. Les montagnes qui nous entouraient au moment du crépuscule avaient laissé leur place à un paysage alternant forets sombres et grandes prairies. Profitant de l'avance que j'avais sur les autres, je repoussais les couvertures et sautais de la couchette après avoir placé Rin sur l'oreiller. Un kimono plus épais que celui que je portais et mon hakama plié sous le bras, je m'enfermais dans le cabinet de toilette étriqué pour me rafraîchir un peu.

J'en sortais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, entendant le steward frapper à la porte. Il eut l'air surpris qu'on lui ouvre si rapidement et me regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds. Je suppose que voir une jeune fille ne portant pour tout vêtements qu'une veste de kimono pendant sur ses épaules était la raison de sa réaction. Il se reprit assez vite, cependant et m'annonça, d'un ton très professionnel, que le train arriverai à Dahlia d'ici une heure. Je le remerciais et fermais la porte pendant qu'il tournait les talons. Fermant mon kimono sur ma poitrine, je m'avançais entre les couchettes et secouais doucement Sting et Rogue.

- C'est l'heure de se réveiller, annonçais-je d'une voix douce.  
La seule réaction que j'obtins fut quelques grognements agacés. J'eus largement le temps de finir de m'habiller et de me coiffer avant qu'ils ne se décident à se réveiller.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent sur pieds, cependant, leur mal des transports les rattrapa, menaçant de les mettre aussitôt KO. Assise au pied de la couchette de Sting, je les observais alors qu'ils essayaient de se préparer en titubant. C'était assez drôle, je dois l'avouer, de les voir ainsi, aussi faibles et inoffensifs alors qu'ils ne cessaient de clamer à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils étaient les mages les plus puissants de Fiore.

Au dehors, les premiers bâtiments de la ville commençaient à défiler, assez espacés les uns des autres au début, puis de plus en plus dense jusqu'à former un mur ininterrompu devant la fenêtre. Je me levais et rassemblais mes affaires pour les remettre dans mon sac avant de réveiller Rin. Elle se redressa en frottant ses yeux de ses petits poings. Le train commença à ralentir. Prévoyant qu'il faudrait un certain temps pour traîner mes deux équipiers jusqu'à la porte la plus proche, je passais mon paquetage sur mon dos avant de me tourner vers eux.

- Prêts?  
N'osant visiblement pas ouvrir la bouche, ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Les exceeds tout excités courant devant nous, nous avons quitté la cabine et remonté la coursive vers l'avant du train. Les autres passagers devant descendre à Dahlia comme nous commençaient à se rassembler dans le couloir, des sacs et des valises nous barrant la route. Jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule, je vis mes équipiers me suivre d'un pas peu assuré, comme si le train tout entier tanguait sous leurs pieds. Sting s'accrochait à la rampe qui courrait le long de la coursive pour rester debout tandis que sa main libre serrait son estomac rebelle. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir Rogue derrière lui mais je devinais qu'il n'était pas en meilleure forme.

Le train entrait juste en gare quand j'arrivais devant la porte près de laquelle d'autres passagers attendaient déjà. Derrière moi, les deux dragons traînaient un peu la patte mais quand le train s'arrêta enfin le long du quai, ils furent les premiers à se jeter au dehors, bousculant les autres passagers. Je présentais brièvement mes excuses avant de les rejoindre. Courbé en deux, les mains sur les genoux, au beau milieu du quai, Sting avait l'air d'un coureur de fond essayant de reprendre son souffle. Rogue, de son coté, essayait de rester aussi droit et stoïque qu'il en avait l'habitude mais son front dégoulinant et son teint affreusement pale trahissaient son malaise.

Tandis que les passagers descendaient, certains en nous lançant des regards curieux ou moqueurs, j'attendais qu'ils se remettent. Lector paraissait particulièrement gêné qu'on puisse voir son maître dans cet état, tandis que Frosch était accrochée au mollet de Rogue, occupée à essayer de lui remonter le moral. Rin leva les yeux vers moi et je devinais ce qu'elle pensait. Comme moi elle avait déjà entendu parler du fameux mal des transports affectant les chasseurs de dragons mais elle non plus n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir les manifestations. Cependant, elle ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet, et je reconnu bien là sa délicatesse.

Après quelques minutes, Sting et Rogue étaient suffisamment remis pour remonter le quai, bien que leur démarche resta incertaine. A la sortie de la gare, ils marchaient enfin droit et deux cent mètres plus loin, ils cessaient de tenir leurs estomacs. Sting avait retrouvé son allure altière et arrogante et Rogue se comportait à nouveau comme le grand ténébreux qu'il était. Je sortais l'enveloppe de ma manche et consultais les papiers pour savoir où aller ensuite quand une voix me fit sursauter.

- J'ai la dalle, s'écria Sting, juste derrière moi.  
Je me tournais vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

- Il y a eux minutes tu étais prêt à vomir tripes et boyaux sur le quai!  
Il haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être, mais maintenant j'ai faim.

- Fro aussi, intervint l'exceed déguisée en sautillant.

- Sting-kun a toujours faim après un voyage, fit Lector.  
Fallait croire que c'était un truc de chasseurs de dragons pour se rétablir du mal des transports!

Et donc, comme dragon obtiens toujours ce que dragon veut, nous nous somme retrouvés tous les six dans une petite taverne proche de la gare, attablés devant un copieux petit déjeuner. Je n'étais pas particulièrement affamée mais l'assiette qui me fut servie était si bien présentée que je ne résistais pas. Je me souviens que maman me parlait souvent des habitudes de table de Natsu et je craignais le pire avec ces deux là, mais je fus surprise de constater qu'ils se comportaient correctement. Même s'ils avaient l'appétit solide, ils n'étaient pas des gouffres comme Natsu. Même les exceeds mangeaient raisonnablement, assis sur leur chaise. Etrange équipage que le notre!

Environ une heure plus tard, restaurés, rétablis et de bien meilleure humeur, nous nous rendîmes à notre rendez-vous. La fiche de la mission stipulait que nous devions nous rendre au bureau des autorités locales, et prendre le prisonnier en charge afin de l'amener à Suzuran, une petite ville à environ quatre jours de marche de Dahlia. C'était en effet là que le procès devait se tenir, au coeur même du territoire qu'il avait terrorisé pendant ces trois dernières années. Pourquoi le Conseil ne s'en chargeait pas? Je suppose que ce n'était pas assez important pour qu'ils se dérangent. Enfin, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, ça allait me permettre de montrer de quoi j'étais capable.

Le bâtiment abritant notre charge était plutôt impressionnant pour une ville de moyenne importance comme celle là. De hauts murs, des meurtrières, des créneaux, des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents ... Bigre on se serait cru dans une forteresse prête à soutenir un siège! Nullement impressionnés par l'allure des lieux, Sting et Rogue s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte où les gardes les empêchèrent de passer. Sting se tourna vers moi et tendit la main.

- Les papiers, exigea-t-il. A partir d'ici, c'est moi qui prends les commandes.  
Je faillis protester mais Rogue m'incita à obéir d'un regard. Il devait avoir l'habitude du comportement de son équipier. Tirant l'enveloppe de sa cachette, je la donnais au blond qui s'avança vers les gardes. Il discuta un instant avec eux et celui qui semblait diriger nous fit ouvrir la porte. Plusieurs de ses hommes nous encadrèrent pour nous escorter à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Mal à l'aise, je gardais un oeil suspicieux sur les lances pointées sur nous. Charmant accueil que voilà. Mais vu la dangerosité du type que nous allions devoir escorter et de ses alliés, je comprenais qu'ils fussent nerveux et craignent une tentative pour le faire évader.

Les gardes nous conduisirent par divers couloirs et escaliers vers le bureau du directeur de la prison. Celui-ci nous accueillit sans nous faire attendre et ordonna aux gardes de sortir avant de fermer la porte. Il n'y avait plus que lui, nous et un autre type dans le bureau. Revenant vers nous, il soupira en essayant de cacher sa nervosité mais l'écho précipité des battement de son coeur, la sueur coulant de son front dégarni et l'odeur de peur qu'il exsudait ne laissaient pas de doute quand à sa condition. Il était terrifié. Par son prisonnier? Par nous? Ça c'était impossible à déterminer, par contre.

- Bien, bien, commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Votre guilde m'a prévenue de votre arrivée.  
Il s'assit derrière son bureau et commença à remuer nerveusement la masse de papiers étalée devant lui.

- J'avoue que je m'attendais à un groupe beaucoup plus impressionnant. Vous n'êtes que trois?

- C'est suffisant, assura Rogue de sa voix neutre.  
Le type se tourna vers lui et essuya ses petites lunettes rondes de ses mains tremblantes avant de réponde en essayant de ne pas se montrer insultant.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris à qui vous avez à faire ...

- C'est VOUS qui n'avez pas compris à qui vous avez à faire, intervint Sting, agacé autant par la nervosité du type que par ses insinuations. Vous avez à faire à des mages de Sabertooth, pas à des nullos de seconde zone comme ceux que vous connaissez dans ce patelin. Si mon équipier dit qu'on est assez de trois, c'est que c'est vrai.  
Ça n'aida pas le type à se relaxer, loin de là.

- Si ... Si vous le dites!  
Il ne semblait pas convaincu, cependant.

- Voilà l'ordre de mission approuvé par notre guilde, fit Sting en posant le papier sur le bureau.  
Le type le prit et le consulta longuement avant de le passer à l'autre homme qui s'avançait derrière lui. Son bras droit, à ce qu'il annonça. Ce dernier parcouru l'ordre de mission avec attention avant de lever les yeux vers nous.

- C'est en ordre, annonça-t-il. Mais je crains devoir vous demander de confirmer vos identités.  
Sting le regarda comme s'il venait de les insulter et je craignis un instant qu'il ne lui fasse regretter sa demande. Mais Sting n'était pas Natsu et après un regard échangé avec Rogue, il consentit à se tourner sur le coté pour exhiber la marque trônant en haut de son bras gauche. Rogue repoussa sa cape et remonta la manche de sa chemise pour en faire autant. Le regard du type se posa sur moi.

- Et elle? Demanda-t-il comme je ne bougeais pas.

- Disons que sa marque est placée à un endroit qu'il ne faut pas dévoiler en public, répondit Sting avec un sourire torve.  
Abasourdie, je levais les yeux au ciel mais ne fit rien pour démentir. Si ça pouvait aider les deux idiots à nous laisser entamer la mission, soit.

- Quelle drôle d'idée, commenta le directeur de la prison en posant sur moi un regard lubrique.  
Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ce sale type? A ma grande surprise, Sting se plaça délibérément entre le type et moi, l'empêchant de me reluquer comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Je lui en fus presque reconnaissante. Presque! Après tout c'était à cause de sa stupide remarque que ce type se faisait soudain des idées graveleuses.

- C'est bon, affirma le bras droit en rendant l'ordre de mission à Sting. Je vais vous faire amener le prisonnier dans la cour principale.  
Avec ça, il quitta le bureau. Son supérieur appela les garde et leur demanda de nous emmener au point de rendez-vous.

- J'espère que vous êtes aussi fort qu'on le prétend, fit-il sur le pas de la porte. Je n'aimerai pas être à votre place quand ses hommes vous trouveront.  
Avec ça, il referma rapidement la porte comme s'il craignait qu'on lui saute à la gorge. Quelques regards échangés plus tard, nous suivions les gardes vers la cour. Je remarquais que depuis notre entrée dans cette prison sinistre, les exceeds ne nous lâchaient plus d'une semelle, marchant silencieusement près de nous. Ils ne semblaient pas à leur aise.

On ne nous fit pas attendre très longtemps. Quelques minutes à peine après être arrivé dans la cour du bâtiment, le bras droit du directeur réapparut, encadré d'une dizaines de garde. Entre eux marchait un homme de grande taille couvert de chaînes absorbant sa magie. Malgré le poids de ses entrave et sa situation, il avait un port arrogant rivalisant presque avec celui de Sting. Quand il s'arrêta devant nous, il nous adressa un sourire mesquin et méprisant.

- Alors, c'est ça mon escorte? On me sous-estime. Deux gamins, une pouffe et trois chats déguisés? C'est une plaisanterie! J'espère que vous avez une bonne assurance vie, les gars.

- T'as la langue bien pendue, on dirait, répliqua Sting.

- Quand mes hommes vous tomberont dessus, vous regretterez d'avoir choisi cette mission, ricana-t-il en me regardant. Vous regretterez d'avoir croisé ma route.

- Terrifiant, fis-je d'une voix calme. J'en tremble de peur.  
Ce type ne devait pas savoir à qui il avait à faire, où il se croyait supérieur. Dans les deux cas, il risquait d'être méchamment déçu.

- Quand pouvons-nous partir, demandai-je au bras droit du directeur.

- Dès que la voiture carcérale sera prête, répondit-il simplement.  
Je vis aussitôt un éclat d'horreur apparaître dans les yeux de mes équipiers. Si on prenait la voiture pour emmener ce type à Suzuran, ils allaient souffrir du mal des transports tout du long de la route et s'ils en souffraient, ils seraient incapable de se battre dans le cas, plus que probable, où les alliés de notre prisonnier nous attaque. Ce qui ne laisserait plus qu'une personne pour se battre.

Moi ...

Galère!

* * *

**Non, non, rassurez-vous, Ao ne va pas attirer toutes les lumières sur elle, il y aura largement assez de place pour ses équipiers. **  
**Merci pour vos commentaires. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir vos avis. **

**A la semaine prochaine. **


	4. Chapitre 3: Promenons-nous dans les bois

Chapitre 3:

Promenons-nous dans les bois.

La voiture n'avait quitté la ville que depuis une heure environ quand le piège se referma sur elle. Alors qu'elle abordait un pont de pierre enjambant un petit cours d'eau, l'un des troncs l'entourant s'effondra subitement en travers de la route. Le temps que le cocher arrête ses chevaux, un autre arbre s'abattit derrière la voiture, l'empêchant de manoeuvrer. C'est à ce moment qu'une vingtaine d'hommes armés surgirent des bosquets de chaque coté de la rivière. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, ils se ruèrent sur la voiture, éventrant ses flancs d'acier de leurs sorts. Seul deux soldats terrifiés en sortirent, tremblant de peur.

- Chef, chef, y'a personne à l'intérieur, s'écria quelqu'un.  
Un homme s'extirpa des ombres projetées par les arbres sur la route.

- Comment ça personne?

- Personne, chef, la voiture est vide.  
Serrant les poings, l'homme s'approcha de l'un des soldats qui gisait au sol. D'un mouvement vif, il l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme et le souleva.

- Où sont les mages, où est le prisonnier?  
Le jeune soldat déglutit difficilement.

- Les ... Les deux types n'ont pas voulu prendre la voiture ... Ils ont dit ... ils ont dit qu'ils allaient faire la route à pied ... Ils sont tous descendu de voiture à la sortie de la ville ... avec le prisonnier ... Les deux types n'avaient pas l'air bien.  
L'homme le lâcha et le soldat tomba au sol.

- Je me disais bien que c'était trop facile. Surtout face à des mages de Sabertooth!

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, chef?

- On va chercher les chiens et on les poursuit, quelle question.  
Avec ça, il se retourna dans un grand envol de cape, furieux de s'être fait posséder par trois gamins et trois chats costumés.

Et pendant que nos adversaires du moment enrageaient de s'être fait berner aussi facilement, mon petit groupe cheminait tranquillement sous les arbre de la foret séparant Dahlia de notre destination: Suzuran. Sting et Rogue s'étaient déjà rétablis de leur court voyage en voiture et les exceeds courraient autour de nous comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple promenade. Ma présence ne semblait pas avoir perturbé l'organisation des deux autres dragons. Sans un mot, ils avaient pris place, chacun connaissant son rôle. Sting marchait devant, les sens en alerte, prêt à réagir à la moindre menace. Rogue fermait la marche, non moins concentré sur notre environnement que son équipier. En ce qui me concernait, je marchais derrière le prisonnier qui avançaient lentement juste derrière le dragon blanc. Comme mes deux équipiers surveillaient les alentours, je gardais un oeil sur notre prisonnier, dont je ne tardais pas à apprendre le nom: Den Astaran. On l'avait délesté de ses chaîne pour le voyage, mais ses mains étaient toujours entravées par de grosses menottes couvertes de runes bloquant sa magie. Elles ne bloquaient pas sa langue cependant et je le regrettais amèrement. Il parlait, parlait, parlait, sans s'arrêter, nous défiant, nous insultant, nous assurant que ses hommes nous feraient regretter d'avoir pris part à cette mission. Je me demandais comment Sting faisait pour le supporter quand je réalisais qu'il était trop concentré sur ce qui se passait autour de nous pour entendre l'incessant babillage de ce type.

J'avais à peine été surprise quand Sting avait ordonné qu'on arrête la voiture pour continuer à pied. Je me doutais bien que ni lui, ni Rogue n'avaient l'intention de rester longtemps à bord, surtout sachant que tout un groupe de mages clandestins nous traquait. Laisser continuer la voiture seule pour servir d'appât et détourner l'attention de nos poursuivants était une idée brillante qui ne me surpris guère venant de lui. Ça nous donnerait quelques heures d'avance.

Rien de bien inquiétant ne se passa ce jour là, en dehors de Lector qui fut poursuivi par un sanglier après avoir été fourrer son nez dans son antre. Après une brève pause déjeuner, vers deux heures, on avait repris la route, marchant toujours dans le même ordre. Une heure à peine plus tard, de gros nuages commencèrent à s'amonceler dans le ciel et il fit bientôt très sombre sous l'épais feuillage de la forêt, mais pas de quoi nous gêner. Une lourde averse ne tarda pas à suivre, cependant le sol de la forêt resta relativement sec. Encore une chance, je ne tenais pas à barboter dans la boue dès le premier jour.

Le crépuscule chassa les nuage et les rayons obliques du soleil descendirent entre les branches, dessinant de longues lignes d'ombre et de lumière sanglante devant nous. Sting, cependant nous fit marcher jusqu'au couché du soleil quand la seule lueur de la lune et des étoiles ne fut plus suffisante pour que notre captif puisse voir où il posait les pieds. A ce moment là, il consentit à nous laisser chercher un endroit où camper. Un petit creux bien sec entre les racines noueuses d'un énorme saule fut suffisant. Sting déposa son sac par terre et commença à fouiller dedans pendant que Rogue s'occupait d'attacher le prisonnier à l'arbre en s'assurant qu'il ne risquait pas de s'échapper et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de nous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nos couches étaient installées autour de la lacrima de feu que Sting venait d'activer. La pierre produisait une haute flamme qui éclairait notre petit camp tout en nous réchauffant, et elle ne risquait ni de s'éteindre pendant la nuit, ni d'embraser la forêt autour de nous. Quelques grosses saucisses piquée sur des branchettes cuisait lentement tandis qu'une cafetière chauffait près d'elle.

- Alors, ce premier jour? Demanda Sting sans me regarder, occupé qu'il était à s'amuser à piquer les saucisses avec un bâtonnet.  
A moité allongée sur mes couvertures, je brossais mes pieds nus pour les débarrasser des épines de pins, des feuilles mortes, de la terre et de la saleté qui s'y étaient collés.

- Long, ennuyeux, répondis-je simplement. Tous vos missions sont comme ça?

- Certaines sont encore plus ennuyeuse, fit Rogue sans lever le nez de son bouquin. Mais celle-ci risque de devenir très intéressante.  
Je ne pouvais qu'approuver tandis que notre prisonnier trouvait encore indispensable de faire entendre sa voix. J'avais fini par m'habituer à ses incessantes menaces et sa voix était devenu comme un bruit de fond gênant pendant un rendez-vous important.

Après un rapide repas consistant avant tout en saucisses grillées et café chaud, Sting et Rogue se mirent d'accord sur l'instauration d'un tour de garde afin de garder un oeil sur notre ami enchaîné et de prévenir toute attaque surprise pendant la nuit. Je les écoutais d'une oreille distraite en vérifiant notre position sur ma carte du pays, une boussole magique dans mon autre main. Je ne relevais les yeux que quand une ombre s'éleva devant moi, croisant les yeux bleus de Sting.

- Alors, où sommes-nous, demanda-t-il.

- Quelque part par ici, répondis-je en désignant un point de la carte non loin de Dahlia.  
Que ce soit par un heureux hasard ou parce qu'il possédait un solide sens de l'orientation, nous ne nous étions pas écarté de la direction dans laquelle Suzuran se trouvait.

- Si on continue à ce train, et si rien n'arrive d'ici là, on peut arriver à destination d'ici trois jours.  
Il hocha la tête avant de plonger son regard de glace dans le miens.

- Vas dormir, ordonna-t-il. Demain on repart à l'aube.  
Devais-je en conclure qu'il me pensait capable de dormir jusqu'à midi?

- Rogue prend le premier tour de garde, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers ses couvertures.  
Il s'enroula dedans de telle façon que je ne vis bientôt plus que sa tignasse blonde dépassant d'une espèce de rouleau de printemps en tissus. Retenant un sourire, j'invitais Rin à me rejoindre, ce qu'elle se hâta de faire et je rabattis la couverture sur nous.

- Bonne nuit, lançais-je.  
Pas de réponse ... Putain d'asociaux!

Etrangement, malgré la présence d'un psychopathe non loin de moi, et les bruits nocturne de la forêt, je ne rencontrais aucun problème à trouver le sommeil. Probablement que la présence de mes deux équipiers à portée de la main devait me rassurer. Cependant quand j'ouvris les yeux, après avoir été secoué par Rogue, ce fut pour me rendre compte que le ciel était clair aux dessus des arbres. Les tintes rosâtres de l'aube commençaient déjà à disparaître. Réalisant l'heure, je me redressais d'un coup, arrachant les couvertures à la pauvre Rin, et lançais un regard vers mes équipiers. Ils étaient là tous les deux, près de la lacrima à présent désactivée.

- Déjà debout? Demanda Sting sans me regarder.

Il me tendit un gobelet en fer un peu cabossé contenant du café fumant. Noir le café. Et sans sucre, en plus. Rien de tel pour achever de m'énerver.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé? Lançais-je d'un ton accusateur.  
Ils se tournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement.

- Et, qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire? Demanda Sting.  
Je sentais de l'agacement dans son ton, mais il n'était pas le seul à être de mauvaise humeur. Et croyez moi, Ao Enoki de mauvaise humeur est quelque chose que même un dragon blanc ne voudrait pas voir!

- Cette nuit, pour la garde, précisais-je en me demandant s'il me prenait pour une idiote.  
Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il comprenait enfin de quoi il retournait. Il échangea un regard avec son équipier avant de se passer une main sur la nuque.

- On est assez de deux pour ça, fit-il.  
Je haussais un sourcil.

- Et moi je sers à quoi alors? Comment je peux prouver mes qualités si vous ne me laissez pas ma chance?

Je commençais à me demander s'ils avaient l'intention de tenir la promesse faite par leur maître. Peut-être que la perspective de partager la scène avec un troisième chasseur de dragon leur déplaisait au point de vouloir saboter mon épreuve d'entrée dans leur guilde. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas du tout l'intention de me laisser faire mes preuves. Que ferais-je dans ce cas? C'était une éventualité que je n'avais pas considéré jusque là. Je n'y avais même pas pensé, trop fixée sur ce que j'avais vu de mon père pour songer à ce qu'il était avant de rencontrer maman.

- Ecoute, Sting, soupirais-je, lasse de son comportement. Que vous soyez dérangés par ma présence, je peux comprendre, que vous me regardiez de haut, passe encore, mais pour l'amour du ciel, je ne suis plus une gamine. Je suis un chasseur de dragon au même titre que vous, j'ai les mêmes capacités physiques et la même magie que vous et je vous garantis que je peux vous surprendre, alors s'il te plaît, arrête de me prendre pour une gamine incapable de se débrouiller seule.  
Il me regarda un instant en silence. Son regard acéré, tranchant comme une lame, me détailla de la tête au pieds avec plus d'attention que lors de notre première rencontre.

- OK, fit-il après un instant de silence. Si c'est ce que tu veux, on va te traiter comme un chasseur de dragons adulte. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre.

- Merci.  
Avec ça, je revins à ma couche et bus le café qu'il m'avait donné plus tôt. Assise près de moi, Rin me regardait d'un air désolée. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, réservant probablement ça pour un moment ultérieur, quand on serait seule, elle et moi.

- Tu as du cran, remarqua Rogue en me tendant la dernière saucisse dans un morceau de pain. J'en connais pas beaucoup qui osent parler à Sting comme ça.

- Je comprends aisément pourquoi, répondis-je en prenant le sandwitch.  
L'espace d'un instant, il me sembla voir un imperceptible sourire apparaître sur le visage du dragon noir, mais ce fut si rapide que je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé. Il se détourna et retourna vers ses affaires pour commencer à faire son sac. Un peu surprise, je coupais le sandwitch en deux et en donnais une moitié à Rin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sting passa devant moi en annonçant que je n'avais plus que cinq minutes pour empaqueter mes affaires et me préparer au départ. Il se planta ensuite devant le prisonnier et, avec sa délicatesse légendaire, le réveilla d'un coup de pied dans les cotes. Aussitôt éveillé, ce dernier fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux, il brailla, menaçant le blond du pire des supplices quand ses alliés nous mettraient la mains dessus. La seule réaction de Sting fut de se retourner sans un mot et de revenir près du feu éteint.

Je ramenais la tasse à Sting et retournais boucler mon sac. Rin était levée et regardait sa robe froissée d'un air chagriné. Je la comprenais, je n'aimais pas non plus particulièrement dormir dans mes vêtements mais nous n'avions pas le choix, ce n'était pas comme si nous pouvions nous permettre d'être délicates. Après avoir secoué mon hakama pour essayer de lui donner une forme plus présentable, je ramassais mes couvertures pour les secouer. Un lézard vert surgit de l'herbe aplatie sur laquelle j'étais couché. Je poussais un cri de surprise en le voyant filer comme un petit éclair entre mes pieds puis éclatais de rire tandis que Frosch se lançait à sa poursuite.

- Ne t'éloigne pas, ordonna Rogue en la regardant zigzaguer dans les buissons près de nous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais prête à repartir, mon sac à mes pieds, Sting détachait le prisonnier tandis que Rogue revenait vers nous, peinant un peu dans les buissons de ronces s'accrochant à sa cape et à son pantalon, Frosch sous le bras. A peine sur ses pieds, la petite exceed se rua vers moi en brandissant quelque chose.

- Fro est désolée, fit-elle, dépitée. Fro a cassé ton lézard.  
Entre ses petits doigts, je pus voir le bout de la queue du reptile qui s'agitait encore frénétiquement.

- C'est pas grave, fit-je en me baissant pour flatter sa tête. Ils font ça tout le temps, ça va repousser.  
Sa frimousse s'éclaira d'un sourire et elle sautilla vers Rogue sans lâcher la queue du lézard.

- Elle est toujours comme ça? Entendis-je Rin demander à Lector.

- Ouais toujours!  
Sans rien rajouter, il rejoignit son maître.

La matinée se passa tranquillement, sans autre incident que notre prisonnier toujours occupé à faire aller sa langue. Ma parole ce type ne savais vraiment pas quand se taire! Nous avions repris notre formation de la veille, Sting marchant devant, suivit du bavard de service, moi ensuite et Rogue fermant la marche. Comme la veille, mes deux compagnons restaient extrêmement concentrés sur notre environnement, me laissant le soin de surveiller le prisonnier. Celui-ci ne tarda cependant pas à me prendre pour cible.

- Eh, mignonne? Appela-t-il en me lançant un regard par dessus son épaule.  
Je levais la tête vers lui, prenant soin de garder une expression neutre sur mon visage.

- J'ai entendu ce que tu disais, ce matin. Ils ne te prendront jamais au sérieux, avança-t-il. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'ils ne savent pas reconnaître le talent là où il se trouve. Ils pensent qu'ils sont plus fort que toi parce qu'ils sont des hommes. Tu n'obtiendra jamais rien d'eux.  
Je haussais un sourcil, soufflée de l'outrecuidance de ce type.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais.

- Crois moi je le sais, je connais bien le minets dans leur genre. Ils pensent que les filles ne sont bonne qu'à mettre dans un lit.  
Il commençait à devenir insultant là, et pas seulement avec moi.

- Et tu penses autrement, peut-être?

- Bien entendu! Et il ajouta à voix basse. Si tu m'aides à m'échapper, je te promets que tu seras largement récompensée. Je peux même te prendre comme bras droit, tu seras riche.  
Il s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses.  
Je m'arrêtait juste à sa hauteur.

- Laisse moi réfléchir! ... Hum ... C'est non!  
Il en sembla abasourdi.

- Je n'ai pas travaillé si dur ces dernières années pour laisser tomber alors que mon rêve est à portée de la main. Tu n'a rien à m'offrir qui vaille la peine de trahir ma guilde.  
Même si techniquement, Sabertooth n'était pas encore ma guilde. Je fit alors quelque chose qui me démangeait depuis la veille, je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres et libérais une infime quantité de magie, juste assez pour figer sa langue dans une gangue de glace. Il se débattit un instant, secoua la tête, mais ses mains attachées derrière lui ne lui permirent pas d'essayer de libérer sa langue. Sans ménagement, je le poussais devant moi pour l'obliger à reprendre sa marche.

- Enfin un peu de silence, soupirais-je avec ravissement. Et t'inquiète pas trop, ta langue devrais dégeler d'ici quatre ou cinq heure. Malheureusement.  
Et voilà ce qu'il en coûtait de me prendre pour une idiote. J'ignorais que l'échange n'avait pas échappé à l'ouïe fine de mes équipiers et que tous deux partageaient à cet instant, le même petit sourire de satisfaction.

Ce fut le seul incident de la journée, et quand on s'arrêta, à la tombée de la nuit, on avait pas vu l'ombre des fameux alliés dont notre prisonnier nous parlait tant. Mais prudence, nous étions encore loin du but. Cette fois, comme demandé, je fut incluse dans le tour de garde. Il fut décidé que Rogue prendrait le premier, comme toujours avait ajouté Sting, et il annonça prendre le suivant. Il me resterait les dernière heures de la nuit avant l'aube. Je me demandais un instant si c'était bon signe où non, mais je laissais le sujet de coté, au moins pour le moment.

Après un rapide dîner, Je m'enroulais dans ma couverture, Rin pressée contre moi. Dans la lueur vacillante du feu, je vis la silhouette de Rogue adossé contre un arbre son livre ouvert sur les genoux, tandis que Frosch dormait tranquillement appuyée contre sa hanche et enveloppée dans sa cape. De l'autre coté du feu, Sting se prenait à nouveau pour un rouleau de printemps et, par un étrange effet de mimétisme, Lector en faisait autant, juste à coté de lui.

Je fus réveillé brusquement quand une poigne d'acier me secoua sans ménagement. Ouvrant un oeil, je vis Sting penché sur moi. Il paraissait tendu. Au dessus le ciel était encore d'un noir d'encre et un vent frais secouait les feuillage en les faisant bruisser. Mon cerveau se réveilla tout à fait quand je captais un odeur étrangère portée par le vent nocturne.

- On a de la visite, chuchota Sting.  
Je sautais sur mes pieds, complètement réveillée et alerte. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis que Rogue était bien éveillé, lui aussi, Frosch accrochée à ses mollets. Les yeux fermés, il se concentrait sur ce que ses sens aiguisés pouvaient lui apprendre. J'en fis autant, humant l'air avec attention et écoutant le moindre bruit nocturne, le moindre souffle de vent, le plus petit craquement des branche au dessus de nous et ...

- Des battements de coeurs, annonçais-je à voix basse. Douze.

- Quatorze, en réalité, rectifia Rogue en ouvrant les yeux.  
Ecoutant plus attentivement, je réalisais qu'il avait raison.

- En scène, lança Sting en frappant du poing dans la paume de sa main droite.  
Et le spectacle ne tarda pas à commencer. Une troupe d'hommes tous vêtus de noir ne tarda pas à surgir des buissons. Tellement prévisible.

- Quoi, c'est tout? Fit Sting en les voyant s'approcher du cercle de lumière créé par le feu.  
Typique de son arrogance. Mais quand on savait de quoi il était réellement capable, ce n'était pas étonnant. En tout cas, ce n'était certainement pas avec ça que notre prisonnier allait retrouver la liberté. Loin de là!

- Libérez, maître Den, ordonna l'un d'eux.

- Sinon quoi, interrompit Sting.  
Ça prit le type de cours.

- Hé, Ao, ça te dis de nous montrer ce que tu sais faire.  
Surprise par la proposition, je ne remarquais même pas qu'il m'avait appelé par mon prénom. C'était pourtant la première fois depuis notre encontre.

- Avec plaisir.  
Je passais devant lui et me plantais face à nos adversaire. Ils étaient nombreux mais pas assez pour m'inquiéter. Sans compter qu'ils étaient tous plus faibles les uns que les autres. Ce serait vite fait! Une seule attaque devrait suffire. Pendant que nos adversaires s'avançaient en se demandant probablement pourquoi aucun de nous ne bougeait, je pris une lente et longue inspiration afin de remplir mes poumons.

- Hurlement du dragon bleu!  
Je soufflais vers eux un véritable blizzard chargé de fragments de glace tranchant comme des lames. L'ampleur de l'attaque faucha le groupe et abattit plusieurs arbres, laissant derrière elle une traînée en forme de cône bordé de lames de glaces déchiquetées. Une épaisse couche de glace d'un bleu translucide couvrait le sol. Nos adversaires gisaient dans la tranché, couverts de glace et de sang, certains gémissant misérablement.

- Pas mal, entendis-je derrière moi.  
Je me retournais vers Sting avec un sourire au moins aussi arrogant que le sien, et ne compris mon erreur qu'au moment ou une lame fut pressée contre ma gorge. Une main m'attrapa par les cheveux pour essayer de m'immobiliser.

- Libérez maître Den, ordonna le type qui me tenait. Où je la tue.  
La seule réaction de Sting fut de me lancer un regard de reproche, me faisant comprendre que je méritais ce qui arrivait, j'avais été inutilement imprudente. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne pouvais pas plus mal choisir ton otage, fis-je au type qui me tenait. Je ne pensais pas devoir l'utiliser pour si peu, mais bon...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander de quoi je parlais, dans un flots d'énergie bleuté, je fis apparaître mon sabre et m'en servis pour lui transpercer le pied. Il me lâcha en hurlant et, sans la moindre pitié je me retournais pour lui assener un coup de ma lame. Son cri se mua en un gargouillis immonde tandis que le sang commençait à couler, révélant la profonde mais fine coupure le long de sa gorge. Il tomba sans vie sur le sol et je me contentais de revenir vers mes équipier en secouant ma lame pour en faire tomber le sang. Les derniers encore debout s'en furent en hurlant.

- C'est quoi ça? Me demanda Sting.

- Un cadeau de Boreas, répondis-je évasivement en présentant mon arme à la lumière du feu.  
Il semblait surpris et avait de quoi l'être. En général les chasseurs de dragons préféraient se battre à mains nues. Rogue portait toujours un sabre, lui aussi, mais il ne l'utilisait pratiquement jamais. Quand ils eurent satisfait leur curiosité, je renvoyais mon arme. Je n'étais pas très douée avec la magie d'équipement mais c'était suffisant pour garder ma lame toujours à portée de la mains sans être encombrée avec elle. Pratique!

Puisque nous étions tous réveillés, et que j'avais transformé le camp en banquise, Sting décida qu'il était temps de reprendre la route. Un quart d'heure à peine fut suffisant pour ranger nos affaire et repartir. Il restait environ trois heures avant l'aube, ce n'était pas assez pour se rendormir. Rin endormie dans mes bras, je repris ma place dans la file et nous nous remirent en route sans un mot.

Cette nouvelle journée de voyage, comme la précédente, se déroula sans autre incident que la langue de notre prisonnier reprenant du service. Visiblement la raclée que venaient de prendre ses homme ne l'avait pas calmé. Il continuait à invectiver Sting, qu'il prenait pour le leader de notre petit groupe, à raison, à nous insulter et à nous promettre un sort peu enviable quand il serait enfin libre. Pendant un moment, Sting fit comme s'il n'entendait pas mais je finis par remarquer que ses épaules se faisaient de plus en plus crispés et que ses poing tremblaient de colère à ses cotés.

- J'ai des centaines d'hommes à mon service, continuait-il, fanfaronnant. Ils vont vous faire courir jusqu'à ce que vous soyez trop épuisés pour vous défendre. Vous ne pourrez jamais trouver le sommeil sans craindre qu'ils surgissent pour vous tuer. Vous n'aurez plus la moindre seconde de repos jusqu'à ce que je sois enfin libre. Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance.  
Avec une vitesse et une violence inouïe, Sting se retourna, attrapa le type par le col et le plaqua contre le tronc d'arbre le plus proche.

- Qu'ils viennent, fit-il avec un sourire cruel qui dévoilait ses canines pointues. Ce sont des nullos, ils ne peuvent rien contre nous. Quand à la liberté, je compterais pas trop dessus à ta place. Nous sommes des chasseurs de dragons, pas des petits mage sans importance comme ta troupe de faiblards. Nous sommes bien plus résistants et endurants que ce que tu peux imaginer. Trois jours sans dormir? Ça ne nous fatiguera même pas.  
Il le décolla de l'arbre et le poussa négligemment vers moi.

- Fais moi taire cette ordure, Ao.  
Sans me faire prier, je m'approchais et figeait à nouveau sa langue dans la glace.

- Avec un peu de chance, elle finira par tomber, fis-je avec un sourire mauvais.  
Après cet accrochage, on se remit en route dans le délicieux silence de la forêt.

Comme pour bien faire comprendre à notre captif que nous n'étions pas des mages ordinaire, Sting décida qu'on ne s'arrêterait pas à la nuit tombée et qu'on continuerait le plus loin possible. Et c'est qu'on fit! La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et la lune était haute au dessus des arbres mais nous étions toujours en route. Je me sentais à peine fatigué, juste un peu courbatue, comme après une bonne séance d'entraînement. Devant moi Sting semblait toujours aussi alerte qu'au réveil et je savais que Rogue était dans la même condition. Mais nous étions les seuls. Je suivais toujours le prisonnier qui commençait à trébucher en marchant, comme s'il dormait debout. Perchée sur mon épaule, Rin luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts et je n'entendais plus les petit pas de Frosch derrière moi depuis un long moment déjà. Même Lector semblait prêt a ravaler sa fierté pour se faire porter par son maître.

Après un long moment, le prisonnier fini par s'effondrer sur ses genoux et déclarer qu'il n'irait pas plus loin ce soir là. Mécontent, mais pourtant satisfait de pouvoir montrer la différence entre un mage de rang inférieur et trois chasseurs de dragons, Sting ne manqua pas l'occasion de laisser parler son arrogance. Pourtant il nous accorda un peu de repos et on installa le camp rapidement.

Je réveillais mes équipiers au lever du soleil, après avoir monté la garde pendant un moment. Un rapide petit déjeuner plus tard, notre petit groupe était déjà reparti. Rin, encore fatiguée, c'était à nouveau posée sur mon épaule et regardait autour de nous pendant que je marchais derrière le prisonnier. Je commençais à trouver cette mission un peu répétitive et me demandais si la vie de mage de guilde était bien aussi exaltante que ce que maman me racontait souvent. Bon il était vrai que Sabertooth n'était pas Fairy Tail et que l'ambiance était loin d'y être aussi agréable mais je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi ça aurait eu une influence sur le déroulement des missions.

En plein milieu de l'après midi, cependant, un autre groupe de rebelles nous tomba dessus. Cette fois, je n'eus pas à me déranger, Sting se chargea d'eux seul et ils ne lui opposèrent pas la moindre résistance. Un souffle de dragon blanc plus tard, troncs, branches et ennemis gisaient pèle-mêle dans un cratère digne du crash d'une météorite.

- Impressionnant, fut le seul commentaire que je fis.  
Mais ça sembla flatter son orgueil. Il me lança un regard par dessus son épaule et je vis son sourire arrogant étirer ses lèvres. Je me retenais de lever les yeux au ciel. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi puissant pouvait être aussi puéril?

Cette fois encore, nous ne nous sommes arrêtés que tard le soir, une fois que notre captif, incapable de faire un pas de plus, tomba d'épuisement. Il fut enchaîné à un arbre tandis que Sting et moi installions le camp. Nos réserve de nourriture commençaient à se faire rare et le dîner ne consista qu'en pain sec et café noir. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'avais déjà mangé des trucs bien plus immondes que ça. Assise sur ma couche, ma tasse posée devant moi, j'inspectais soigneusement ma carte de Fiore, ma boussole en main. Sting se laissa tomber à coté de moi et jeta un coup d'oeil à la carte.

- Où est-ce qu'on est?

- Là! Dis-je en montrant un point tout proche de Suzuran. On devrait arriver à destination demain en fin d'après midi si tout va bien.

- Parfait! Je commence à en avoir marre de ce voyage.  
Et il n'était pas le seul. Repliant la carte pour la ranger, je vis du coin de l'oeil Rogue se lever pour porter à notre prisonnier sa part du dîner. Il le faisait tous les soir, je n'y prêtait donc pas grande attention. Ce n'est que quand sa voix éclata dans le silence de la forêt que je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que? ...  
En moins d'une seconde j'entendis un choc sourd et un cris étouffé. Bondissant sur mes pieds en même temps que Sting je me retournais pour voir Rogue plaquer le prisonnier contre l'arbre auquel il était enchaîné. C'était tellement étonnant de sa part que je sus qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose.

- Rogue-kun?

- Cet idiot était en train de laisser des indices pour ses complices, expliqua-t-il. Pas étonnant qu'ils arrivent à nous retrouver.  
A leur pieds, je vis une série de runes inscrites dans la terre.

- S'il a fait ça à chacun de nos arrêt ...  
Je ne finissais pas ma phrase, inutile, mes compagnons avaient parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire. Près de moi, Sting fulminait intérieurement.

- Très bien, puisque tu nous prends tellement pour des imbécile, je vais te faire passer l'envie de rire. Plus de repas pour toi, plus de pause non plus. On repart. Tout de suite.  
Je devinais qu'il valait mieux éviter de discuter avec lui quand il était dans cet état, ainsi je rangeais mes affaire en silence, préparant mon sac pour repartir. Rin posa sur moi un regard ensommeillé et je la pris dans mes bras.

Marcher de nuit n'étais pas un gros problème pour nous, la lueur de la lune étant suffisante pour que nous puissions voir ce qui se trouvait autour de nous. Le prisonnier en revanche ne cessait de trébucher sur des racines et des ornières camouflées dans l'ombre. Il titubait devant moi, incapable de marcher droit et je voyais sa tête dodeliner de droite et de gauche comme s'il s'endormait en marchant. Curieusement, on ne l'entendait plus se vanter et nous insulter, et je n'avais même pas eu besoin de recourir à ma magie pour le faire taire. Son cerveau épuisé semblait incapable de produire une seule pensée cohérente. Il était trop occupé à transmettre des informations contradictoires à ses jambes pour ça. Plusieurs fois, il s'affala sur le chemin mais à chaque fois je le remettais debout sans ménagement et le poussais en avant pour qu'il reprenne sa marche.

Ce n'est qu'au levé du soleil que Sting consentit à lui laisser enfin deux heures de repos. Il s'affala aussitôt sur l'herbe et s'endormit dans la seconde. Rogue n'eut même pas besoin de l'attacher. Deux heures et un frugal petit déjeuner plus tard, Sting réveillait notre captif d'un coup de pied. Comme celui-ci refusait de se lever, le blond l'attrapa par le col de son vêtement et le hissa brutalement sur ses pieds.

Une nouvelle journée de marche devant nous, mais cette fois c'était la dernière. Notre destination n'était plus très loin, à quelques heures tout au plus. D'ailleurs, rapidement, je pus remarquer que les arbres autour de nous se faisaient moins nombreux et plus clairsemés. Ils paraissaient aussi plus jeunes et moins imposants que ceux qui nous entouraient depuis notre départ. La fin de la forêt était proche. Mais avant d'avoir pu la voir, une odeur étrange me parvint, mélange de terre, d'humidité et de moisissure. Devant moi Sting s'arrêta net, signe qu'il l'avait repéré aussi. Silencieuse, j'attendis ses directives. Il tourna la tête et nous lança un regard par dessus son épaule. Instinctivement je compris ce qu'il voulait de moi. Derrière, j'entendis Rogue s'éloigner de quelque pas.

Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien, puis le premier sort éclata dans la clarté du matin. Une boule de feu. Rogue l'esquiva d'un bond et répliqua d'un souffle qui faucha les arbres face à lui et éparpilla ses assaillants. Ce fut comme le signal du départ, les ennemis surgirent de partout, certains brandissant des armes, les autres lançant tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient. L'assaut nous sépara et je me retrouvais à quelque distance de mes acolytes. Invoquant mon sabre, je m'en servais pour lancer une lame de glace sur un groupe de mage qui se ruait sur moi. La moitié tomba, les autres parvinrent à esquiver. Des colonnes de lumière blanche, sur ma droite, et d'énergie sombre, à ma gauche, m'indiquèrent que Sting et Rogue étaient aussi entrés en action. Je ne perdais pas de temps, m'assurant que Rin était à l'abri, je pointais mon arme sur mes adversaires.

Ce groupe était plus efficace et bien mieux organisé que les précédents. Un souffle ne suffit pas pour nous débarrasser de nos adversaires, nous obligeant à utiliser des techniques plus élaborées. Cependant, ce n'était rien d'insurmontable pour nous. Mais l'odeur qui piquait mon odorat me dérangeait, je l'avais déjà sentit quelque part, sans vraiment me souvenir où. La réponse vint bientôt en la personne d'un type enveloppé d'une cape noire. Voyant son visage je compris aussitôt pourquoi son odeur me paraissait familière.

- Tu es ... L'assistant du directeur de la prison!

- Non, pas vraiment!  
Et sous mes yeux, son visage parut fondre pour laisser la place à un autre.

- Je vois, tu peux changer d'apparence à ta guise.  
Son visage se fendit d'un rictus cruel.

- Très perspicace. Mais qu'attendre d'autre d'un mage de Sabertooth? L'autre gros crétin de la prison n'a même pas remarqué la différence quand j'ai pris la place de son petit assistant.  
Oui je comprenais son but. Comment mieux organiser l'évasion de son complice que depuis l'intérieur même de la prison, à une place où il pouvait apprendre tout ce qu'il voulait savoir sans paraître suspect. Bien joué! Dommage pour lui, son petit plan allait s'arrêter là.

Je balançais un rugissement dans sa direction mais il esquiva et disparu parmi les arbres. Je me lançais à sa poursuite, le pistant à l'odeur. Mais quand j'arrivais dans la clairière, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Sting. Méfiante, je m'approchais, les doigts serrés autour de mon arme. Il me regarda d'un air nonchalant.

- Tu as fini?

- Non y'en a un qui m'a échappé.  
Reniflant toujours l'air, je captais une autre odeur, bien plus familière celle là.

- Tu sais où il est?

- Oui, répondis-je en tournant la tête vers un point sur ma droite. Juste là.  
Ma lame plongea en avant et il esquiva de justesse, reprenant son apparence.

- Un seul Sting c'est bien suffisant, grognais-je tandis qu'il s'éclipsait à nouveau.  
Je me jetais sur ses traces. ... Et tombais à nouveau sur Sting. Mais le vrai cette fois, je reconnu immédiatement son odeur. Il était debout au milieux d'un profond cratère au fond duquel se mêlaient arbres carbonisés, rochers éclatés et ennemis inconscients.

- Ao?

- Je chasse leur chef, annonçais-je, il peut changer d'apparence.

- Fais chier!  
Ayant terminé avec ses adversaires, il me suivit dans ma chasse. Je retrouvais rapidement la piste de notre fuyard et me rendis bientôt compte qu'elle nous ramenait à l'endroit où nous nous étions séparés. Etrangement la forêt n'y avait subi aucun dégâts mais les corps gisaient partout autour de nous. J'en conclu que c'était la façon de faire de Rogue, dont les ombres pouvaient attaquer ses adversaires sans toucher le décors. Rogue, justement se tenait à deux pas du prisonnier affalé au sol.

- Vous revoilà, fit-il en se tournant vers nous.  
Les buissons bruissèrent sur notre gauche et ... un autre Rogue en sortit. Pendant un instant mon regard alla de l'un à l'autre. Les deux Rogue se regardaient, l'un stoïque et indifférent, l'autre avec un sourcil haussé pour seul signe de son étonnement.

- Il va falloir choisir, fit Sting avec un sourire dévoilant ses canines.  
Je hochais la tête.

- Am stram gram ...  
D'un même mouvement, Sting et moi nous sommes tournés vers le Rogue qui se tenait près du prisonnier et cette fois il ne parvint pas à esquiver les deux hurlements lancés sur lui. Quand on se dressa tout trois au dessus de lui, il leva la tête vers nous, tremblant. Il paraissait en mauvais état. Le choc lui avait fait reprendre son apparence et ses vêtement étaient en lambeaux, dévoilant des plaies sanglantes et des brûlure sur tous son corps.

- Co ... Comment vous avez su?

- Tu pues! Lança Sting.

- Tu peux changer d'apparence mais pas d'odeur, complétais-je, c'est ce qui t'a perdu.

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur la terre, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Ce fut le dernier accroc. Quelques heures plus tard, on arrivait tous à Suzuran, livrant notre fardeaux, et son complice que Sting avait porté sur son épaule pour tout le reste du trajet, à son grand mécontentement. Les autorités locales nous accueillirent dans un ancien bunker sous-terrain reconverti en prison pour le temps du procès et se hâtèrent d'enfermer les prisonniers dans des cellules à des mètres sous terre. Les portes épaisses et les gardes armés jusqu'aux dents devant empêcher toutes évasions. Ce n'était pas comme s'il leur restait des alliés capables de les aider à sortir, remarquez. Une fois débarrasser d'eux, nous avons gagné l'auberge réservée pour nous, et je peux dire que jamais je ne fus aussi contente de me retrouver dans une chambre, si petite soit-elle.

J'avais sérieusement besoin d'un bain!


	5. Chapter 4: Dernière épreuve

Chapitre 4:

Dernière épreuve.

Le train de nuit nous ramena à Sansashi dix jours exactement après notre départ. Pour une guilde aussi puissante que Sabertooth, dix jours sur une mission, ce n'était rien du tout. Les mages les plus puissants de la guilde, dont Sting et Rogue faisaient partis, passaient parfois plusieurs semaines à traquer leurs cibles, où à démanteler une guilde clandestine et toutes ses ramifications. Ces dix jours s'étaient bien passés finalement, certes la mission n'avait rien eu de compliqué, moins que ce que je pensais au départ, tout du moins, et les sbires de notre captif avaient été beaucoup moins gênants que ce que j'avais craint. J'étais un peu déçue cependant, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de montrer grand chose de mes capacités. J'espérai que ça avait été suffisant pour convaincre mes deux équipiers.

Il était toujours difficile de dire ce qu'ils avaient dans la tête mais au moins Sting m'appelait à présent par mon prénom et ne me regardait plus avec son petit air condescendant qui me faisait presque grincer des dents. Il semblait plus ouvert et n'hésitait plus à discuter avec moi, ce qui évitait à son équipier d'avoir à faire la conversation. Rogue était toujours aussi stoïque et peu bavard qu'avant, son attitude n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais je ne sentais aucune animosité venant de lui. Je suppose que c'était sa façon de reconnaître ma présence. Lector était toujours l'arrogante petite peste qu'il était au départ, mais je pense que je m'étais fait une amie de Frosch, pas que ce fut compliqué, d'ailleurs. Elle semblait considérer comme son ami toute personne capable de s'entendre avec son maître.

Bref, après dix jours d'absence, je sortais de la gare suivie de deux chasseurs de dragons vaseux et de trois exceed visiblement content de rentrer au bercail. Tandis que les trois chats couraient autour de nous, je me demandais ce que nous devions faire en premier: aller à la guilde faire un rapport à Gemma, ou rentrer chez soi, se rafraîchir un peu et revenir plus tard. Je me tournais vers mes équipiers pour une réponse mais ils semblaient encore trop occupés à maudire le train pour me répondre. Je décidais donc d'attendre qu'ils soient rétablis pour savoir.

- Je crève de faim, fit une voix quelques minutes plus tard.  
Devinez donc qui venait de dire ça.

- Pour maintenant, tu déjeuneras à la guilde, répliqua Rogue sans se laisser détourner de son but.  
A la guilde donc. Allons-y gaiement!

Pendant la vingtaine de minutes que nous prit le trajet jusqu'à la guilde, Sting ne cessa de se plaindre de son estomac vide, sans obtenir d'avantage de réaction de son équipier qu'un haussement d'épaule. Je les observais en me disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être plus différents et même temps si semblables. Chacun s'accordait tellement bien à son élément que ça paraissait à peine croyable. Je me demandais alors comment ils s'étaient rencontré et comment ils avaient eu l'idée de former leur fameux duo. Ma curiosité attendrait cependant, je ne me sentais pas encore assez proche d'eux pour leur demander de me raconter ce genre de chose.

A peine entrée dans le bâtiment, Sting se dirigea directement vers le comptoir avec l'intention visible de commander son petit déjeuner. Rogue cependant l'attrapa par la peau du dos et le traîna vers l'imposant escalier trônant au font de la salle. Personne ne m'ayant envoyé balader, je les suivis. Le bureau de Gemma trônait au premier étage, ouvrant sur la mezzanine par une double porte majestueuse. Rogue frappa et attendit la réponse du maître avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer, Sting et moi sur ses talons. Les exceed restèrent prudemment devant la porte, Frosch cachée derrière Lector, tremblant un peu.

Rapporter ce qui se dit dans ce bureau ce jour là serait long, fastidieux et inutile, le plus important étant de avoir que mes deux équipiers parlèrent en ma faveur devant Gemma. A ce que je cru comprendre c'était la première fois qu'ils approuvaient un candidat et donnaient leur recommandation pour son intégration au sein de la guilde. Je me sentis soudain gonflée de fierté. Mais tout restait à faire, c'était Gemma qui prenait la décision finale et uniquement lui.

- Eh bien, tu sembles avoir impressionné ces eux là, Ao-chan, fit-il.  
On m'avait souvent appelé "Ao-chan" mais jamais de cette manière, froide et moqueuse. Ce type me ressortait vraiment par les yeux, mais je devais le supporter. Pour Sting et Rogue.

- Mais je n'ai qu'une parole. La mission est une réussite. Vous avez amené Den Astaran à destination, en vous payant le luxe d'ajouter un petit extra. J'ai reçu un message des autorités de Suzuran, ils sont particulièrement satisfaits de vous. Ils courraient après ce dénommé Guz Meras depuis près de deux ans sans parvenir à mettre la main dessus. Ça vous a valu un petit bonus sur la prime, d'ailleurs.  
L'écoutant, j'en conclu que ce Guz Meras était l'acolyte capable de changer d'apparence que nous avions livré à Suzuran en même temps que son patron.

- Tu recevras ta marque devant tout le monde demain soir.  
Ils nous congédia alors d'un geste de la main.

Sortant du bureau, les exceeds se ruèrent vers nous. Rin voltigea autour de moi avant de se jeter sur ma poitrine pour que je la prenne dans mes bras. Elle leva vers moi un regard anxieux et je pus aisément comprendre sa question muette. Je lui répondis simplement d'un sourire satisfait et elle comprit. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, mais pour la première fois depuis dix jours, c'étaient des larmes de joie.

- Je suis si contente pour toi Ao, s'écria-t-elle en enfouissant son petit visage dans mon kimono.  
Frosch leva un regard inquiet vers nous.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle alarmée.

Rogue se baissa et lui flatta la tête.

- Ao a été acceptée dans la guilde.

- C'est vrai? Demanda-t-elle ses grand yeux débordant de joie.  
Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Frosch se mit à courir autour de nous en criant, obligeant son maître à la saisir et à plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Faire tant de bruit juste devant la porte du bureau du maître était une très mauvaise idée.

Sting eut finalement gain de cause et on descendit tous dans la salle commune pour le petit déjeuner. Après avoir pris place à une table libre, Sting interpella l'une des serveuse pour passer commande. Celle-ci s'approcha doucement et s'inclina avec respect devant les deux dragons avant de prendre notre commande. Un peu perplexe, je regardais autour de moi pour en apprendre plus sur les interactions au sein de la guilde. La salle était calme, on y discutait la plupart du temps à voix basse, parfois un rire se faisait entendre. Il y avait peu de groupe assemblés, et être assis à la même table que d'autres n'impliquait pas forcément de discuter avec eux. C'était un peu déprimant.

Les employées, serveuses et barmaids, s'attachaient à leur tâche en silence. D'après ce que j'avais pu ressentir en les approchant, elles étaient toutes dépourvues de magie, Gemma n'aurait sûrement pas permis qu'un de ses membres s'abaissent à ce travail subalterne. Elles n'avaient pas le droit d'engager la conversation avec les membres et devaient se contenter de les servir. Si elles s'étaient faites engagées dans l'espoir de séduire un beau et puissant jeune mage, elles s'étaient lourdement trompées, car le maître ne l'aurait jamais permis non plus.

La jeune fille qui nous servait ne tarda pas revenir avec un plateau chargé qui semblait particulièrement lourd. Elle installa le tout devant nous sans se tromper et je la remerciais d'un sourire. Elle me répondit timidement avant de s'en retourner à sa tâche. Je me tournais à temps vers mes compagnons pour voir Sting s'enfourner une tranche de bacon entière dans le bec. Je le regardais mâcher sans rien dire, mais mon air étonné dû l'interpeller.

- Quoi?

- Rien, rien, fis-je en me détournant.  
Il se passa un instant de silence puis Sting, ayant visiblement réussi l'exploit d'avaler sa tranche de bacon sans s'étouffer, demanda de but en blanc:

- A fait, je voulais savoir, où tu as eu ta boucle d'oreille?  
Mon coeur rata un battement et je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veine. Je portais aussitôt la main à mon oreille gauche en me retenant de hurler. Putain de merde, la boucle d'oreille! Boreas avait pensé à me faire effacer ma marque de Fairy Tail mais elle avait complètement oublié la boucle d'oreille. Vite quelque chose à répondre, ça urge! Je pouvais quand même pas lui dire que c'était la sienne, ça amènerait beaucoup trop de questions gênantes auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre. Pas maintenant, en tous cas. Dans la panique qui montait en moi, je lui sortais la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

- C'est un cadeau de Boreas, m'entendis-je répondre.  
Ce n'étais pas tout à fait faux, en fait, juste la moité de la vérité, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir comment Boreas était entrée en possession de sa boucle d'oreille et me l'avait transmis un peu plus tard. Pas besoin de savoir que c'était tout ce qui me restait de lui après que son soit-disant meilleur ami en ait eu fini avec lui. Ça, c'était mon fardeau.

- Amusant fit-il en détachant sa boucle.  
Il tendit le bras au travers de la table pour la comparer à la mienne. Elles étaient exactement semblables, forcément.

- On croirait une paire.  
Et pour cause. Il les observa encore un instant avant de raccrocher la sienne.

- La mienne aussi m'a été donnée par mon dragon, révéla-t-il.  
Un froid glacial tomba sur mes épaules et me paralysa presque. Mes couverts m'échapèrent et tombèrent dans mon assiette avec un tintement sonore. J'eus soudain l'impression de manquer d'air. Le peu de nourriture que j'avais avalé semblait vouloir trouver la sortie au plus vite et je plaquais une main sur ma bouche. La tête me tournait.

Donnée par son dragon? Sa boucle d'oreille était un don de Weisslogia! ... De Weisslogia, non d'un chien! Ce n'était un banal ornement sans importance, comme tout le monde le pensait. C'était une marque d'affection de son père adoptif. Comment ça se faisait que je ne sache pas ça? Pourquoi Boreas ne m'avait rien dit? Le savait-elle seulement? ... Probablement, elle avait un don pour tout savoir. Mais pourquoi me cacher ça? C'était un sale coup. Bon sang, ce bijoux était encore plus précieux que je le pensais! Aussi précieux que l'écharpe de Natsu-kun.

- Ça va? Demanda Sting en me fixant avec un haussement de sourcils. Tu es toute pale d'un coup.  
Je hochais la tête en essayant de refouler mes larmes, bouleversée par la révélation.

- C'est rien, fis-je après une minute, reprenant mon souffle. Juste de mauvais souvenirs.  
Ça non plus ce n'était pas complètement faux. Ils me regardèrent tous les deux sans rien dire. Eux aussi avaient leur lot de mauvais souvenirs liés à leur dragon. On en avait tous.

Sans un mot, je baissais les yeux sur mon assiette mais n'y trouvais plus aucun intérêt. Tout appétit m'avait quitté. Je sentis un contact doux contre ma cuisse et baissais les yeux pour voir Rin me regarder avec des yeux emplis d'inquiétude. Elle savait parfaitement ce que je ressentais, elle aussi avait été choquée d'apprendre l'origine réelle de cette boucle d'oreille et elle savait à quel point j'y tenais. Le dernier souvenir de mon père, que lui-même tenait de son propre père. Un bijoux de famille en quelque sorte. Silencieusement, Rin grimpa sur mes genoux et se blottit contre mon ventre pour me rassurer et me consoler. Je lui caressais la tête d'une main, la remerciant discrètement de sa présence près de moi à chaque fois que j'en avais besoin.

Il me fallut un effort considérable pour arriver à me reprendre et à faire disparaître toutes traces de mon malaise. Mon coeur avait repris un rythme normal, le froid qui coulait dans mes veine s'était dissipé, mes mains avaient cessé de trembler et le monde ne tournait plus autour de moi. Respirer me parut plus facile et je pris une grande goulée d'air, me sentant renaître.

- Je suis désolée, fis-je. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ça ne m'arrive jamais.  
Je sentais le regard sanglant de Rogue posé sur moi, même s'il ne disait rien. Sting, lui, se contenta d'écarter le sujet d'un geste de la main, sa boucle s'agitant dans son cou. Je trouvais un peu étrange de la part d'un homme qui s'enorgueillissait d'avoir tué son dragon d'avoir si précieusement gardé ce cadeau pendant si longtemps. Et d'y tenir autant, parce que je savais qu'il y tenait. Je ne lui ais jamais posé la question, mais j'aurai plus tard l'occasion d'apprendre qu'en dépit de ses fanfaronnades, de son attitude, et de ses paroles le plus souvent dur à son égard, Sting aimait Weisslogia, tout comme Natsu aimait Ignir.

- Sous mon charme déjà? Me lança le blond avec un sourire mi séducteur mi moqueur.  
Tirée de mes pensées, je me rendis compte que j'avais dû passer un peu trop de temps à fixer le bijou qui se balançait à son oreille au rythme de ses mouvements.

- Tu aimerais, pas vrai, répondis-je en me redressant. Non en fait je me demandais ...  
Vite un truc crédible ...

- Ce que voulait dire Maître Gemma, tout à l'heure, par "recevoir ma marque devant tout le monde".

- C'est comme ça que ça se passe ici, expliqua Rogue. Les nouveaux membres reçoivent leur marque devant tous les autres membres.  
Tout comme les bannissements se faisaient également devant tout le reste de la guilde, pensais-je, mais il se garda bien de me préciser ce point.

- Oh, c'est vrai? J'ai intérêt à bien choisir l'emplacement de ma marque, fis-je avec un petit rire.  
Mais ça ne semblait pas être un sujet de plaisanterie car ça n'amusa ni l'un ni l'autre. Génial!

- Vous serez là, vous aussi?

- Évidemment, répondit Sting. Tout le monde doit être présent.  
Quelque chose me gênait là dedans.

- Même les membres partis en mission?

- Ceux qui peuvent revenir seront rappelés, indiqua Rogue. Les autres apprendront la nouvelle à leur retour.

- Je vois.  
Étrange organisation quand même! Probablement quelque chose mis en place pour flatter l'ego démesuré de Gemma. Je savais que si c'était moi, ça me ferait franchement chier de mettre une mission en pause pour assister à un adoubement. Mais je n'avais aucune chance de changer les règles, il ne me restait qu'à les suivre.

Je réfléchissais à ce qui m'attendait à présent que Gemma avait approuvé mon entrée dans la guilde, et je me demandais où j'allais me faire marquer, quand quelqu'un s'approcha de la table. Quelqu'un que j'ai longtemps regretté d'avoir rencontré ce jour là. Levant les yeux vers la nouvelle venue, je me retrouvais face à face avec des yeux verts dépourvu de toute chaleur et un petit sourire sadique qui allait devenir mon principal sujet d'agacement dans les deux années à venir, en dehors des sales habitudes de mes équipiers, j'entends.

- Minerva hime, salua Sting d'une voix plus froide qu'à l'ordinaire.  
Hime? Rien que ça. Je me tournais vers elle pour l'observer. Alors donc là voilà cette fameuse Minerva qui avait essayé de tuer maman pendant le tournois? Je ne le connaissais pas encore mais je la détestais déjà. Même ignorant de quelle manière elle avait torturé ma mère, je l'aurais détesté de la même manière. Il n'y avais rien que je trouvais sympathique en elle.

- Qui est votre amie? Demanda-t-elle en me fixant d'un air supérieur.

- Un nouveau membre, répondit Rogue sans même la regarder.

Un sale petit sourire cruel se dessina sur son visage.

- Vraiment? Et sur ordre de qui?

- Maître Gemma, répondit Sting.  
Comme si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait prendre ce genre de décision! Elle haussa ses ridicules sourcils et éclata d'un rire froid et moqueur.

- Et bien, ça ne s'arrange pas chez lui, fit-elle avec son sourire cruel. Il accueille n'importe qui, maintenant?  
Elle me regarda de haut en bas sans perdre son sale sourire, et marqua un temps d'arrêt sur mes pieds nus. Ça sembla particulièrement l'amuser, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme.

- Drôle de tenue, ricana-t-elle. Et elle ne porte même pas de chaussures? Mais quel genre de mage ne porte pas de chaussures?

Un ricanement mesquin ponctua sa remarque.

- Du genre élevé par un dragon, répondis-je en posant mon coude sur la table et en calant mon menton sur mon poing. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter: Ao Enoki, chasseur de dragons bleus. Je ne dirais pas que je suis enchantée!  
Ça eu au moins le mérite de lui clouer le bec. Enfin, pendant vingt secondes!

- Je me nomme Minerva, je suis le mage le plus puissant de cette guilde.  
C'est beau de rêver ma petite!

- Plus maintenant, répondis-je avec un sourire mauvais dévoilant mes canines pointues.  
Elle me lança un regard qui me promettait des siècles de tourments sans fin, mais j'en avais vu d'autres, et de pires.

- Tu crois ça? Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

- Non, j'en suis sûre.  
Elle se redressa de toutes sa taille et s'en fut d'un pas rageur en marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles, parmi lesquels les mots "mon père" furent les seuls clairement audibles.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui tenir tête, remarqua Rogue.

- Elle peut être dangereuse, renchéri son équipier.

- Pas autant que moi, répondis-je simplement.  
Avec un petit sourire sûr de moi, je me levais pour quitter la table.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné, fis-je en m'inclinant. C'était très agréable de voyager avec d'autres chasseurs de dragons, j'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça.  
En tout cas, je ferai tout pour.

- On se voit demain, donc.  
Avec ça je me détournais d'eux et, Rin serré dans mes bras, quittait la guilde. Je n'avais pas grand chose à y faire tant que je n'étais pas officiellement reconnue comme étant membre.

Revenue en ville, je me rendis à l'auberge pour récupérer ma chambre. Le tenancier me l'avait effectivement gardé comme je le lui avais demandé, mais il ne se cracha pas dans la main pour me faire remarquer que j'avais payé pour une semaine et que j'étais partie depuis dix jours. Je lui répondis alors de rajouter les trois jours manquant à ma note. Un fois dans ma chambre, je retrouvais toutes les affaires que j'avais laissé en bon ordre. Satisfaite, je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain avec Rin pour prendre un bain et me débarrasser des derniers inconforts de la nuit de train. Pendant que je me délassais, Rin barbota un long moment dans le lavabo.

Une fois lavées, coiffées et rhabillées, nous sommes redescendus faire un petit tour en ville. J'avais tout intérêt à m'habituer à cette ville, j'allais y vivre dorénavant. Ce qui me rappela soudain que je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment à l'auberge et qu'il valait mieux que je me trouve un appartement quelque part, pas trop loin de la guilde si possible.

- Et Rin, maintenant qu'on sait qu'on va rester ici, ça te dit d'essayer de trouver un appartement?  
Elle me regarda un instant, comme si elle avait du mal à comprendre puis elle se mit à sauter de joie autour de moi.

- Ouiiiii, fit-elle en levant les bras au ciel, courant partout comme une enfant.  
Il fallait la comprendre, pendant les deux premières années de sa vie, elle n'avait connu comme maison que la grotte dans laquelle nous nous cachions. Et depuis notre arrivée à cette époque nous n'avions pas passé assez de temps au même endroit pour pouvoir nous trouver un chez nous. En gros, elle n'avais jamais eu de maison digne de ce nom.

Après avoir réfléchi un instant, je me suis dis que le meilleur endroit ou avoir des renseignements sur d'éventuelles locations en ville c'était justement l'hôtel de ville, et c'est cette direction que je pris. Une heure plus tard, environ, j'en sortais avec une liste d'adresse susceptible de m'intéresser. J'en sélectionnais plusieurs, conforme à ce que je voulais, rien de bien luxueux, une chambre, une salle de bain, un salon, une cuisine et pour le plaisir: un balcon ou un petit jardin. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus, de toutes façons je passerai plus de temps en route pour mes missions que chez moi, donc pas la peine de payer un loyer plus élevé pour rien.

Nous avons donc passé le reste de la journée à visiter des appartements. Rin semblait particulièrement s'amuser à imaginer ce que pourrait être la vie dans chacun d'eux. L'un d'eux attira mon attention et Rin semblait particulièrement enthousiaste, elle aussi. Il était un peu plus grand que ce que je cherchais, mais disposait d'une terrasse avec une magnifique vue sur la montagne. Les planchers étaient en bon état et les poutres apparentes lui donnait un charme fou. La cuisine venait d'être refaite et la salle de bain disposait à la fois d'une douche et d'une baignoire, ce qui ne gâchait rien, au contraire. La chambre était grande et claire avec une large fenêtre disposant de grands voilages et le lit avait une taille respectable, Rin et moi allions enfin pouvoir dormir sans nous rouler dessus. Même le mobilier était à notre goût. Il semblait que nous avions trouvé ce que nous cherchions. En sortant, je demandais un rendez-vous au propriétaire pour le surlendemain afin de signer les papiers.

Je passais la majeure partie de la journée du lendemain à me préparer et à empaqueter mes affaires en vue du déménagement. Il n'y avais pas grand chose en réalité et ça ne me pris que deux heures environs, après quoi je pris un long bain et me préparais pour mon rendez-vous. J'avais été convoqué à six heures tapantes et n'avais aucune intention d'arriver en retard. Curieusement, je ne me sentais plus aussi nerveuse que la première fois où j'avais rencontré Gemma, le fait de mieux connaître mes compagnons chasseurs y était certainement pour beaucoup. J'étais occupée à coiffer mes cheveux encore légèrement humides quand on frappa à la porte. Fort.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandais-je, intriguée et méfiante.  
On ne venait jamais me voir.

- C'est nous, ouvre, répondit la voix de Sting.

Soudain inquiète j'ouvrai la porte pour voir Sting et Rogue se tenir dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Comment vous m'avez trouvé? ... Euh, non, ne répondez pas à ça.  
Sting passa devant moi et entra dans la chambre sans se faire inviter.

- On est venu te prévenir, commença-t-il. C'est le bordel. Minerva est venue foutre sa merde.  
J'avais eu l'occasion de remarquer que le dragon blanc ne la portait pas dans son coeur, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de me demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire.

- Après votre prise de bec, hier, elle a filé droit chez le Maître. Elle a réussis à lui faire croire que, puisque nous étions tous les trois des chasseurs de dragons, nous n'avions pas été objectif dans nos rapports sur tes capacités.

- Elle nous pense capable de mentir sur tes capacités pour te faire entrer dans la guilde, rajouta Rogue. Simplement pour le plaisir d'avoir un autre chasseur de dragon près de nous.  
OK! Je la connaissais pas depuis vingt-quatre heures et elle me faisait déjà chier. Elle se préparait un bel avenir, celle là!

- Donc je ne suis plus acceptée dans la guilde, en conclus-je.  
Sans me soucier de la légère sortie de bain en soie qui me couvrait à peine, je m'assis sur le lit, ne faisant plus confiance à me jambes pour me porter plus longtemps.

- Si, repris Rogue, mais tu vas devoir faire démonstration de ta force devant tout le monde.

- Maître Gemma a décidé de te faire combattre contre un autre membre. S'il est satisfait de ce qu'il voit, tu recevras ta marque, comme promis.  
Je me sentais aussitôt rassurée.

- Oh, rien d'insurmontable alors.  
Sting soupira, chose rare.

- Ne crois pas ça. Le maître a probablement choisis un adversaire redoutable.

- Ao? Fit la petite voix incertaine de Rin.  
Je lui adressais un sourire assuré.

- Redoutable ou non, personne ne m'empêchera d'entrer dans cette guilde.  
Avec ça je me levais et récupérais mes vêtements posés sur le lit pour finir de me changer dans la salle de bain.

Sting et Rogue m'escortèrent jusqu'à la guilde. Il était presque six heures, nous étions pile dans les temps. Devant le massif bâtiment, je vis une foule, parmi laquelle je pus reconnaître Rufus et son chapeau à plume ainsi que Minerva, rassemblée autour du maître. Je me présentais devant lui et m'inclinait respectueusement.

- Maître! Fis-je simplement.

- Tu es au courant, me demanda-t-il.  
Je répondais positivement.

- Bien, je t'ai choisis un adversaire.  
Il se tut un instant, histoire de ménager ses effets puis lâcha enfin sa bombe:

- Tu affronteras Sting.  
Un hoquet sonore m'échappa mais heureusement, il passa tout à fait inaperçu parmi toutes les exclamations de stupéfaction que poussa la foule. Je lançais un regard vers le blond. Il semblait aussi surpris que les autres. Il tenta de protester mais fut aussitôt rappelé à l'ordre. Nous n'avions guère le choix, nous allions nous battre.

Tandis que nous nous éloignions des autres, pour nous placer face à face, je me demandais où était la logique dans tout ça. Gemma pensait visiblement Sting et Rogue capables de mentir sur mes capacités pour me faire entrer dans la guilde, et pourtant, c'était à Sting qu'il demandait de m'affronter. Cherchait-il un moyen de pression sur lui? Ou était-il tout simplement stupide? ... Non, je pensais qu'il était beaucoup de chose mais stupide n'était pas l'une d'elle. Je me demandais alors s'il ne voulait tout simplement pas assister à un combat entre chasseurs de dragons. Je suppose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'opposer ses deux dragons sous risque d'en perdre un, mais moi, je ne faisais pas encore partie de la guilde, donc s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, ça ne le pénaliserait pas.

- Tu te souviens que tu m'as demandé de te traiter comme un chasseur de dragon adulte? Tu es sûre de ne pas le regretter?

- Certaine, Sting-kun.  
Je lui retournais son sourire arrogant.

Le maître nous donna le signal et Sting se rua aussitôt vers moi, le poing levé. Rapide, mais je l'étais aussi. Au dernier moment, j'esquivais le coup, sentant le déplacement d'air créé par le mouvement sur ma peau. Plongeant au sol, je plaquais mes deux main sur l'herbe et lançais mon pied en avant, fauchant les jambes de Sting au passage. Déséquilibré, il s'abattit près de moi et j'en profitais pour sauter sur mes pieds et reculer un peu, prenant une grande inspiration. Mon hurlement jaillis en direction de mon adversaire, mais il s'était déjà esquivé. Je tournais la tête pour suivre son mouvement, balayant une partie de la foule au passage. Tant pis pour eux.

Mon attaque manquée permit à Sting de revenir à la charge, fondant sur moi comme un rapace, le poing auréolé de lumière blanche. Je bloquais le coup comme je pus, à la va-vite et ouvris ma garde à une autre attaque. Celle-ci m'envoya voler plus loin, mais je parvins néanmoins à me rétablir d'un coup de reins et à retomber sur mes pieds. Ceux-ci tracèrent deux sillons parallèles dans l'herbe tandis que je glissais en arrière. En un clin d'oeil, Sting fut sur moi, prêt à frapper à nouveau. Cette fois, je parvins à parer correctement, et à contre-attaquer. Enrobant mon poing de glace, je l'abattis sur mon adversaire. La force du coup sembla le prendre par surprise et le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Prenant bien appuis sur le sol, je me jetais sur lui et l'assaillais d'une rafale de coups. Je n'étais pas particulièrement fan de combat à mains nues mais je comptais garder mon sabre en réserve pour l'instant. Je parvins à faire reculer Sting de plusieurs pas mais il ne tarda pas à répliquer d'un coup de pied qu'il m'envoya rouler au sol. Je le perdis de vue une seconde. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il bondisse au dessus de moi et m'envoie un hurlement à la figure. Sans m'en rendre compte, je libérais une partie de ma magie et elle m'auréola d'un halo bleuté. La vitesse que m'octroyait cette tactique me permit d'échapper à la colonne de lumière qui souffla le sol sous mes pieds.

Je retombais sur un tas de terre retournée et, un peu déséquilibrée, fit deux pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber. Sting me fixait des yeux, un sourcil haussé et, derrière moi, la foule était muette de surprise. Un peu étonnée je regardais mes mains et compris la source de leur étonnement.

- Tu peux utiliser le drive, toi aussi?  
Blue Drive, oui monsieur!

- Comme tu le vois, Sting-kun.  
Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, c'est de lui que je le tenais après tout. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il concentra sa magie et la libéra d'un coup, entourant tout son corps d'un halo blanc. White Drive! Génial!

Il porta son poids sur son son pied gauche et s'élança une nouvelle fois vers moi. Plutôt que d'attendre bien sagement qu'il m'atteigne, je bondis à sa rencontre, contrant son coup de l'un des miens. Pendant un instant, nous échangeâmes coups pur coups, parant et attaquant tour à tour à une telle vitesse que, hormis Rogue, les autres ne devaient pas voir grand chose de ce qui se passait. Mais je dois dire que je prenais plus de coups que je ne parvenais à en placer. Sting était vraiment puissant, plus que moi, il n'y avait pas à discuter. Mais je n'avais pas dis mon dernier mot, j'avais deux avantages sur lui: ma vitesse et mon agilité. Profitant d'un instant pendant lequel Sting était déséquilibré, je me dégageais de notre duel et reculais de quelques pas, le temps d'invoquer mon arme. Fini de faire mumuse avec mes poings, maintenant c'était un affrontement à ma manière.

D'un ample mouvement du bras, je tranchais l'air devant moi pour lancer une lame de glace vers Sting. Il l'esquiva en se jetant au sol et me sauta littéralement au visage. Mon bras se détendit automatiquement, l'aura lumineuse de mon adversaire faisant briller ma lame comme si elle-même était chargé de magie. D'une contorsion, il évita de justesse de se faire empaler, la pointe lui déchirant le bras juste sous sa marque. Un peu de sang coula le long de son bras. Rien de bien grave. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il profite de sa proximité pour me désarmer. Il sortit de mon champ de vision et pendant la fraction de seconde qu'il me fallut pour bouger, il frappa mon poignet et envoya mon sabre voler au loin. Putain, c'était bien la peine de le sortir pour si peu!

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il bondit en arrière et joignit les mains l'une contre l'autre. Le temps que je comprenne, une boule de lumière s'était déjà formée entre ses mains. Putain de merde; Holly Ray! Il était capable de lancer ce sort sans utiliser Dragon Force, finalement. Ne voyant qu'une manière de m'en sortir sans trop de dommages, je concentrais ma magie dans mes main et traçait un cercle vertical devant moi. Joignant les mains, les doigts entrelacés, je les pointais vers le cercle lumineux tandis que les multiples rayons de lumières fondaient sur moi. Projetant une partie de ma magie à travers le cercle, je parvins à décocher suffisamment de flèches de glaces pour détruire la majeur partie des rayons. Les autres, cependant, s'abattirent sur moi, m'envoyant rouler dans la poussière à des mètres de là.

Secouée, je me relevais en titubant, sans m'inquiéter du sang qui s'écoulait de mon front et gouttait sur mon kimono. Bon sang, je n'avais encore jamais affronter pareil adversaire. Sting était si puissant et si habile de sa magie que je sentais l'espoir se raviver. Finalement, ce ne serait peut-être pas si compliqué de contrer les plans de nos ennemis. J'en était là de mes réflexions quand je vis un mur se dresser entre Sting et moi. Gemma!

- Ça suffit, ordonna-t-il. J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir.  
Il se tourna vers moi, son visage impossible à lire.

- Tu n'es pas encore au niveau de Sting on dirait, remarqua-t-il.  
Je soutenais son regard sans ciller. Quoi qu'il s'apprête à dire, je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de le laisser voir mes émotions.

- Mais avec un bon entraînement, tu devrais pouvoir rattraper ton retard. Tu vas travailler dur, n'est-ce pas?

Je hochais la tête.

- Oui, maître.  
Sans la moindre expression, il tourna les talons.

- Je t'attends à l'intérieur, rends toi un peu plus présentable.  
Est-ce que ça voulais dire que j'étais toujours accepté? Ce type était horripilant.

- Pas mal, fit une voix.  
Je levais les yeux pour voir Sting venir vers moi. Il avait mis fin à son Withe Drive et je pus voir les nombreuses coupure et écorchure que mes attaques avaient provoqué sur sa peau. Je me sentais un peu coupable mais j'eus tôt fais de mettre ce sentiment de coté. C'était nécessaire.

- J'attends notre prochain match avec impatience, fit-il avec son arrogant et irritant sourire.  
Moi pas. Mais si ça pouvais m'aider à faire de lui ce que je voulais faire de lui, alors pourquoi pas.

- Quand tu veux, Sting-kun.  
Avec ça, nous sommes tous deux rentré dans le bâtiment, un Rogue muet et stoïque derrière nous.

Après avoir fait soigner ma coupure au front, et avoir pris une douche rapide, je me retrouvais devant les porte de la salle dans laquelle Gemma aimait trôner devant ses hommes. La porte s'ouvrit devant moi et je retrouvais là les membres de la guilde ayant assisté à mon petit test avec Sting. Certains portaient des pansement à divers endroit, vestige de mon hurlement manqué. Je m'avançais dans l'espace laissé libre entre la porte et le trône du maître et me plantais devant lui. Il me regarda un instant et je m'inclinais respectueusement.

- Ao Enoki, commença-t-il. Tu reçois ce soir devant notre assemblée, la marque de Sabertooth.  
Je refusais de laisser voir le soulagement immense qui s'empara de moi.

- Garde à l'esprit que cette marque fait de toi un membre à part entière de la meilleure guilde du pays, celle qui n'accepte que les plus forts. J'attends de toi un comportement irréprochable. Jamais tu ne devras, par tes actions ou tes propos, traîner le nom de notre guilde dans la boue. Garde à coeur de toujours porter haut nos couleurs et fais en sorte que le monde entier sache que nous somme les numéros uns de Fiore, les plus puissants. Si tu venais à y manquer, les conséquences seraient terribles pour toi.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, assurais-je.  
D'un geste impérieux de la main, Gemma appela quelqu'un près de lui. Minerva arriva, l'air pincé de quelqu'un qui a du mal à accepter une mauvaise plaisanterie. Elle portait sur ses mains jointes une sorte de coussin sur lequel trônait le tampon qui allait me marquer. Gemma s'en empara sans un regard pour sa progéniture.

- Approche, m'ordonna-t-il.  
J'obéis et avançais vers lui. Quand il me demanda où je souhaitais recevoir la marque, j'ouvris mon kinomo pour dévoiler le haut de ma poitrine et mon épaule. Sans la moindre hésitation, il appliqua le tampon juste sous ma clavicule gauche, à l'endroit exact ou se trouvait ma lacrima. Je ressentis une sensation étrange et désagréable, comme un fourmillement sur ma peau. Un léger courant magique me traversa l'épaule, comme un courant électrique, puis Gemma recula, emportant le tampon. Je savais que la couleur de la marque ainsi appliquée dépendait de la magie et du caractère du mage qui la recevait. Ma précédente marque était bleue, et c'est sans surprise que je vis que celle-ci l'était également. Bleu clair, la couleur des écailles de Boreas.

Une fois mon adoubement terminé, la foule se sépara, certains rentrant directement chez eux, d'autres décidant de rester passer la soirée ici. La seule personne qui vint me féliciter fut le ménestrel masqué qui avait servi de coursier à Gemma, dix jours plus tôt: Rufus. Mais il ne prit pas la peine de rester avec moi passées les porte de la salle. Revenue dans la salle commune, je fus cependant accueillie par trois exceed qui se jetèrent sur moi en même temps. Rin pleurait de joie. Frosch et Lector semblaient particulièrement enthousiastes. Ils ne me lâchèrent que quand une voix m'interpella, m'invitant à rejoindre une table. Avec un sourire, je m'asseyais près de Sting. Il posa un verre de limonade devant moi avant d'éclater de rire. Même Rogue semblait moins stoïque qu'à l'habitude, chose rare.

Le lendemain, revenue du rendez-vous avec le propriétaire de mon appartement, je passais un peu de temps assise dans la salle commune de la guilde afin de m'habituer à l'ambiance étrange des lieux. Assise sur la table, un café et une assiette de biscuits près de moi, je m'appliquais à lire le règlement de la guilde tandis que Rin mâchonnait une barre de chocolat en regardant autour d'elle, quand une ombre m'interrompit. Levant la tête, je trouvais les yeux bleus de Sting baissés vers moi. Rogue se tenait derrière lui, en silence, comme toujours. Frosch et Lector les accompagnaient.

- On a une nouvelle mission, annonça-t-il en brandissant l'annonce. Tu viens?  
Je le regardais avec surprise. Moi qui pensais qu'une fois admise au sein de la guilde, ils me laisseraient tomber et continueraient leur petit duo de leur coté, je ne sus que dire.

- Moi?

Bravo Ao, quelle répartie!

- Non, le mur, répliqua le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr toi, qui d'autre?  
Il s'éloigna sans attendre la réponse tandis que je le regardais, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Alors tu t'amènes? s'impatienta-t-il.  
Je bondis aussitôt sur mes pieds oubliant là le règlement, le café et les biscuits pour me lancer à leur suite, Rin voltigeant derrière moi.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre. ** **Le plus long que j'ai écrit, pour l'instant! XD**  
**Je dois dire que je suis assez déçue du peu de retour que j'ai sur cette fic, qui est pourtant ma plus importante, du point de vu du scénario. **  
**Je suis très contente de voir que certains l'apprécie assez pour la mettre en suivi ou en favori mais je trouve dommage que vous ne preniez pas trente petites secondes pour me mettre un petit commentaire même de quelques mots. Pensez à tout le temps qu'il me faut pour écrire ces chapitres. Ce serait gentils de me dire ce que vous en pensez, si ça vous plaît ou au contraire si vous trouver ma fic ridicule. Je préfère savoir que de rester dans le flou, vous voyez. Ca me permettrait de savoir que faire pour la suite. **

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. A la semaine prochaine.**


	6. Chaptire 5: Yukino

**Et voilà, après vous avoir fait attendre un moment, Yukino pointe enfin le bout de son nez. Lucy ne devrait pas tarder à la suivre (dans deux chapitres, je pense).**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ils m'ont redonné le courage de continuer cette fic. C'est bête à dire mais je me décourage très facilement, c'est horrible! -_-**  
**Aeliheart974, merci pour ton avis. Je vais faire plus attention au comportement de Ao dans la suite, surtout que Minerva et elle ne s'entendent pas du tout au départ, mais que ça devrait changer dans la seconde partie de la fic. Les prises de bec entre elles ne devraient pas manquer! **  
**Florette: Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Luxus, et tu seras sans doute contente d'apprendre qu'il va avoir sa place dans l'histoire. **

**Merci à tous, et bonne lecture. **

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Yukino.

- Sting, Rogue, Ao ... Venez ici, tout de suite!  
La voix autoritaire couvrit aisément les conversations, faisant instantanément taire tous les mages présents. Un peu étonnée, j'échangeais un rapide coup d'oeil avec mes équipiers avant de me lever en même temps qu'eux, sous le regard inquiet des trois exceeds. Perché sur la mezzanine, devant la porte ouverte de son bureau, Gemma dominait toute la salle de sa stature imposante. Les autres membres présents nous regardèrent nous placer sous la rampe, juste sous le maître, avec des sourires en coin, visiblement pressés d'entendre ce que le maître avait à nous reprocher. Je devinais que la majorité d'entre eux attendaient avec impatience le moment ou notre trio allait faire un faux pas et tomber de son rang en tant qu'équipe la plus puissante de la guilde. Mais ce n'est pas comme si un seul d'entre eux était capable de nous arriver à la cheville.

- Maître? Interrogea Rogue en levant les yeux vers lui.  
Le visage indéchiffrable, Gemma se contenta de lancer vers nous un paquet qu'il tenait en main. Je l'attrapais au vol et découvrais avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait d'un journal roulé. Le dépliant avec curiosité, je vis, en première page, s'étaler un gros titre en grande lettres noires: _"Trois mages de Sabertooth sauvent la fille unique du Compte Balsamico de ses ravisseurs"_ et en dessous, une photo en noir et blanc nous montrant tous les trois remettant lesdits ravisseurs aux envoyés du Conseil. Une autre, plus bas, montrait la jeune fille, épuisée mais souriante, à son retour auprès de son père. Le tout était accompagné d'un long article.

- Pas mal, fis-je en montrant la photo à mes équipiers.  
Rogue n'eut pas de réaction mais Sting me lança un sourire tout en dents.

- Continuez comme ça, fit Gemma avant de se retourner pour rentrer dans son bureau.  
La porte se referma dans un claquement sec.

- Est-ce que le Maître viens de nous féliciter? Demandais-je, un peu abasourdie.  
Ça ne lui arrivait jamais.

- Je crois, fut la seule réponse de Rogue.  
Toujours souriant, Sting retourna à notre table, les mains dans les poches. Autour de nous, les conversations restaient toujours en suspends pendant que les autres nous regardaient avec étonnement, pour la plupart, ou avec rage, comme Minerva dont je sentais le regard dans mon dos sans avoir besoin de me retourner.

- T'es le meilleur, Sting-kun, s'écria Lector quand son maître se rassit à sa place.  
Il se tourna vers Rin qui se délectait d'une barre de chocolat assise au bout de la table.

- T'as vu, c'est Sting-kun le meilleur, lança-t-il en bombant le torse.

- Tu oublis que c'est Ao qui a maîtrisé cette horrible bête à deux têtes! Répliqua ma petite exceed. Alors que ton Sting s'est fait mordre.  
Et il en portait encore les traces d'ailleurs: un bandage enroulé autour de son avant bras droit protégeait la morsure en question.

- Peuh, fit Lector en croisant ses petits bras sur son torse. Et c'est Sting-kun qui a vaincu le chef de ces bandits.

- Uniquement parce que Ao et Rogue étaient trop occupés à maintenir ses sbires à distance!  
Fro les regardait tour à tour sans savoir si elle devait prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Mais quand elle entendit Rin prononcer le nom de son maître, elle se mit à sautiller sur la table et levant ses bras en l'air.

- Rogue l'a fait! Rogue l'a fait, claironna-t-elle aussi heureuse que si on lui avait décerné un trophée.  
Bref, vous l'aurez compris, nos amis à poils ne s'étaient toujours pas mis d'accord sur la question du plus fort. Ni Rin ni Lector n'en démordaient. Frosch, quand à elle, ne semblait pas toujours comprendre ce qui se passait quand les deux autres commençaient à se disputer de la sorte. Où elle faisait semblant pour ne pas avoir à choisir entre eux deux. Toujours est-il que les prises de bec entre Rin et Lector n'étaient pas rares. Heureusement ça ne durait jamais longtemps et ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier.

- C'est ça le travail d'équipe, fis-je en caressant la tête de Rin.  
Pour ma part, la question ne se posait même pas. J'étais toujours, et serai toujours, moins forte que Sting. Si les dragonnes étaient plus puissantes que les dragons, ce n'était pas le cas avec les chasseurs. Mais je n'en éprouvais aucune colère, aucune honte, même en restant inférieure à Sting j'étais plus puissante que la plupart des mages de ce pays. Et puis, comment aurais-je pu surpasser Sting en sachant qu'il était destiné à devenir notre leader? Je n'avais pas vocation à prendre sa place, j'étais simplement là pour le guider vers le bon chemin et l'aider à mieux comprendre les méandres de son coeur. Pour le rendre plus fort.

Certes depuis que je faisais équipe avec Sting et Rogue j'avais pu me rendre compte que j'avais particulièrement bien progressé. J'avais presque rattrapé le fossé me séparant de Rogue, et je comblais peu à peu la distance me séparant de Sting. Tout en sachant que je ne le rattraperai jamais. Notre équipe faisait parler d'elle à travers tout le pays, surtout depuis la dernière édition des Jeux magiques, édition à laquelle j'avais été autorisée à participer, au grand dam de Minerva. Je faisais alors partie de la guilde depuis un peu moins d'un an. Tout le monde s'était demandé pourquoi Gemma m'avait choisi moi, à la place d'Orga qui était là depuis plus longtemps, mais les résultats récents de mon équipe me donnaient le droit de concourir.

Je me souviens surtout du trac que j'avais avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Cette année là, pas moins de quatre-vingt dix-sept guildes étaient présentes et les épreuves éliminatoires avaient pris place pour la première fois dans le tournois, afin de réduire le nombre à seize équipes. Inutile de dire que ce fut une simple formalité pour nous. Arrivée la première dès les éliminatoires, notre équipe n'a plus quitté cette place. Chaque jour, les équipes devaient faire face à deux épreuves. Le matin chaque équipe devait désigner un membre pour participer à une épreuve commune originale, tandis que l'après midi les combats faisaient rage dans l'arène. Chaque soir, les deux dernières équipe du classement étaient éliminées, jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions à huit équipe pour la finale.

Pour mes premiers pas sur le sable de l'arène, le tirage au sort ne me fut pas particulièrement favorable et je me retrouvais face à face avec Jura Nekis, l'un des Dix Mages Saints. Pas de bol! D'autant plus que ma nervosité n'aidant pas, je ratais la dernière marche en entrant dans l'arène et me vautrais lamentablement devant tout le monde. Pas de bol du tout! Mais la suite s'annonça plus clémente. Au prix d'efforts qui me laissèrent complètement épuisés, je parvint à arracher le match nul, à la surprise générale. Gemma était furieux, mais un match nul n'étant pas une défaite, il passa l'éponge après avoir tempêté toute la soirée. Même pas un mot de félicitation, ce n'était pourtant pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait faire match nul contre un Mage Saint!

Pour le reste, Sting nous fit son show du grand chasseur de dragon en nous faisant remporter la finale à lui tout seul tandis que Rogue faisait le stricte nécessaire pour balayer ses adversaires sur sa route. Autant dire qu'il ne restait pas grand chose à faire pour Minerva et Rufus, à part consolider notre avance en remportant leurs matches. Bref, ce fut une vraie démonstration de notre part et je dois avouer qu'entendre le public hurler nos noms avait quelque chose d'exaltant. Je comprenais aisément pourquoi Sting avait fini par attraper la grosse tête. Il était de loin le plus populaire dans notre équipe et je suis sûre que des trains entiers de jeunes filles avaient fait le déplacement pour le voir combattre, et certainement aussi, essayer de l'apercevoir en dehors du Domus Flo. Autant dire que, dès qu'il se montrait, toutes ces demoiselles devenaient très bruyantes!

Bref tout ça pour dire que je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de m'ennuyer depuis mon entrée dans la guilde. Ça faisait près d'un an et demi, déjà et j'étais à présent considérée comme une ancienne au sein de la guilde, et l'un de ses membres les plus importants. Depuis mon arrivée j'en avais vu des jeunes pleins d'espoir se présenter aux portes de la guilde. Rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à se faire admettre cependant, et encore plus rare ceux qui parvenaient à passer le cap des premiers mois. Malheureusement, j'avais déjà assisté à plusieurs bannissements. Moins que ce à quoi je m'attendais mais tout de même trop à mon goût.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais d'abord, l'équipe que je formais avec Sting, Rogue et les exceeds fonctionnait parfaitement bien. Au début j'avais peur que ma présence les perturbe mais ils s'étaient incroyablement adaptés, m'intégrant à leur duo comme si j'en avait toujours fais parti. Je veillais cependant à ne pas trop déranger leurs habitudes, les laissant combattre ensemble dès que l'occasion se présentait. Je trouvais leur duo si incroyable que je cherchais à le préserver, quitte à m'effacer pour leur laisser les lumières du devant de la scène.

Je savais que nous nous aimions chacun à notre manière, comme des frères et soeurs et que chacun de nous tenait aux autres, même si nous n'en parlions jamais. Je pense que nous étions tous trois blessés et brisés par le passé et que chacun de nous trouvait dans les deux autres la force de guérir de ses blessures. Dans cette guilde qui ne prenait jamais en compte les sentiments, nous avions formé notre propre famille. Et nous savions parfaitement que, quoiqu'il se passe, les deux autres seraient toujours là pour aider celui de nous qui avait des ennuis. Ça non plus on en parlait jamais, mais c'était une certitude pour chacun de nous.

Etrange famille que la notre, mais curieusement, ça marchait. Et ça marchait même très bien.

Rin et Lector étaient toujours occupés à se disputer, debout sur la table, tandis que Frosch terminait les biscuits dans leurs assiettes. Rogue était plongé dans la lecture de l'article relatant nos récents exploits et Sting faisait le joli coeur auprès de l'une des serveuse. Je les observais tous, un sourire aux lèvres, me demandant comment se comportait une famille normale. Je ne pouvais pas le dire, je n'en avais jamais connue. Avec un soupir de contentement, je portais machinalement la main à ma poitrine et commençait à tortiller entre mes doigts la chaîne que j'avais autour du cou.

Depuis peu de temps, je portais au bout d'une chaîne ce qui était probablement mon bien le plus précieux, en dehors de la boucle qui se balançait à mon oreille gauche. Il s'agissait de deux anneaux de platine. L'un était large et ne portait pour toute décoration que quelque lignes formant la silhouette d'un dragon. L'autre était plus fin et arborait un rang de petits diamants en forme d'étoiles. Douze diamants pour être précise. Ces anneaux que j'avais toujours précieusement gardé dans une petite bourse glissée dans mon soutiens gorge, et que je portais aujourd'hui à la vue de tous comme un talisman, n'étaient rien de moins que les anneaux de mariage de mes parents. Ils les avaient porté fort peut de temps. Tellement peu qu'ils n'étaient même pas abîmé par l'usure, mais ils étaient néanmoins précieux pour moi.

Je fus tirée de mon observation rêveuse par un toussotement sur ma gauche. Levant la tête, je croisais les yeux noisettes de la dernière recrue en date de la guilde. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait là, habituellement, elle restait seule dans son coin et ne parlait quasiment à personne. Elle semblait du genre timide. Là, justement, elle semblait mal à l'aise, comme si le fait d'avoir attiré l'attention de trois chasseurs de dragons lui donnait envie de s'enfuir. Elle resta fermement sur ses positions cependant, et nous salua d'un hochement de tête.

- Excusez-moi, puis-je vous parler un instant.

- Si c'est pour un rendez-vous, je suis pris ce soir, déclara Sting avec son sourire de coq. Mais demain j'aurai tout mon temps.  
La jeune fille rougit et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Sting, soupirais-je, sois sérieux cinq minutes.  
Il me lança un clin d'oeil insolent et je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Tu veux quelque chose, Yukino-chan? Demandais-je en me tournant vers elle.  
Elle semblait surprise que je me souvienne de son prénom mais ne fit aucune remarque.

- J'aimerais vous demander votre aide, fit-elle le plus simplement du monde.  
Ça c'était une première. Je crois que je peux compter sur un seul doigt le nombre de fois où j'ai vu un membre de cette guilde demander de l'aide aux autres.

- Ça dépend de ce que tu es décidée à payer en retour, répliqua Sting.

- Laisse la parler, intervint Rogue, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

- Je t'en pris, assieds toi, Yukino-chan. Et dis nous pourquoi tu as besoin de notre aide.  
Je lui désignais les sièges libres et elle s'assit timidement à la gauche de Rogue. Elle sortit un papier de sa robe et le déplia pour le poser sur la table.

- Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à accomplir cette mission.

- Pour une mission? Fit Sting en jetant un coup d'oeil blasé à l'affiche. On vient à peine de revenir de la notre. Si tu ne peux pas l'accomplir seule, t'as qu'à en choisir une autre.

- Je sais que vous venez juste de rentrer. Et croyez moi si je pouvais le faire seule, je le ferais. Mais c'est cette mission que je veux et j'ai besoin de votre aide.  
C'était étrange de voir une jeune fille si discrète insister de la sorte. Elle devait lui tenir à coeur, cette mission. J'allais tendre la main vers l'affiche pour voir de quoi il retournait, mais Rogue me devança. Personne ne pipa mot tandis qu'il lisait le descriptif de la mission.

- Oregano? J'en ai entendu parler, fit-il après un moment. C'est le village qui a été attaqué, c'est ça?  
Il posa ses yeux de rubis sur la jeune femme assise près de lui. Ça sembla la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, elle hocha la tête.

- Oui, c'est bien ça.  
Rogue tendit l'affiche à Sting qui y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, n'y trouvant visiblement aucun intérêt, avant de me la donner à son tour. Je lus l'annonce en silence avant de poser le papier sur la table et de lever les yeux vers Yukino. Elle semblait anxieuse.

- J'ai lu ça dans les journaux il y a quelques semaines, fis-je remarquer. Une guilde noire jusque là inconnue a attaqué le village en plein jour et emmené presque tous les habitants. Comment cette guilde a dit s'appeler déjà ... Ah oui, Basilisk Eye!

- C'est exact, confirma Yukino. Cette requête nous demande de retrouver et de libérer ces otages.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne? Bâilla Sting.  
Yukino lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil avant de baisser les yeux.

- Vous pourrez vous partager la totalité de la récompense, soit huit millions de joyaux.  
Huit millions? Ce n'étais pas une prime inhabituelle pour nous, mais penser qu'un si petit village dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler avant cet incident puisse débourser une telle somme me parut incroyable et étrange. Et visiblement je n'étais pas la seule.

- Huit millions? Fit Sting en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ton village de péquenots peut payer une somme pareille?

- Parce que c'est le Duc Arancia qui a lancé la requête. Cette région est sous sa juridiction.  
Je hochais la tête, comprenant mieux. Arancia faisait parti des plus grosses fortunes du pays.

- Donc, vous acceptez de m'aider?  
Un silence pesant s'installa sur la table. Raide et droite sur sa chaise, Yukino n'osait pas nous regarder dans les yeux. Elle attendait anxieusement qu'on lui donne notre réponse. Je ne voyais aucun inconvénient à lui apporter mon aide, mais le problème c'est que je n'étais pas la seule à décider. Sting et Rogue avaient leur mot à dire et, pour pour parler franchement, je ne trouvais aucune raison pouvant les convaincre d'aider la constellationniste. Pourtant:

- C'est d'accord!  
D'un même mouvement, Sting et moi nous sommes tournés vers Rogue, abasourdis. Il nous regarda sans ciller, nous intimant silencieusement de suivre le mouvement. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment intimidant dans son regard sanglant à ce moment, je sentis des frissons désagréables me remonter le long du dos.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais, déclarais-je, détournant le regard.  
Sting nous regarda tour à tour avant de se redresser pour se caler dans sa chaise.

- OK, OK, je vous suis, déclara-t-il en levant les mains devant lui en signe de reddition.  
Un sourire immense se dessina sur les lèvres de Yukino, éclairant son visage et parvenant presque à faire disparaître la tristesse qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux.

- Me ... Merci, balbutia-t-telle.  
Elle se leva et s'inclina devant nous.

- Un train part demain pour Higanbana vers midi, de là nous pourrons rejoindre Oregano à pied, annonça-t-elle. On se retrouve à la gare demain?  
Après avoir obtenu notre approbation, elle nous remercia encore, nous salua et quitta la guilde. Aussitôt que la porte se referma derrière elle, Sting se tourna vers Rogue:

- C'était quoi ça?  
Le dragon noir haussa un sourcil en silence.

- Pourquoi tu as donné ton accord à cette fille?  
Rogue fixa ses yeux rouges sur son ami.

- Et pourquoi pas? répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire.  
Étrange qu'il ait accepté aussi facilement. Au sein de la guilde, demander ainsi de l'aide aux autres membres revenait à admettre sa propre faiblesse. Et personne au sein de Sabertooth n'aurait perdu son temps avec quelqu'un qui admet sa faiblesse devant eux. Yukino avait bien du courage d'être ainsi venue nous demander notre aide, sans crainte des réactions que ce geste aurait pu provoquer. Elle n'était déjà pas dès plus appréciée au sein de la guilde, en partie à cause de sa gentillesse et de sa timidité qui passaient pour de la faiblesse aux yeux des autres. Mais elle avait ses propres forces, quelque chose qui ne tenait pas dans les performances magiques mais bien dans le coeur. Et j'allais apprendre au cours des mois à venir à quel point le coeur de Yukino était fort. Probablement plus que beaucoup d'autre, y compris le mien.

- J'y vais, fit Rogue en se levant. J'ai beaucoup de chose à faire avant le départ. On se retrouve demain.  
Il appela Frosch, qui lui sauta aussitôt dans les bras, et quitta la guilde à son tour, nous laissant, Sting et moins, un peu abasourdis. Le dragon blanc se tourna vers moi et haussa les sourcils me demandant silencieusement ce qui venait de se passer. Je me contentais de hausser les épaules, avant de finir ma tasse de thé qui commençait à refroidir.

* * *

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Rogue nous ai fait ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ton avis?  
Trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Yukino était venue nous trouver. La journée tirait à sa fin et Sting et moi rentrions chez nous, marchant cote à cote dans les rues sombres et enneigées de Sanzashi. L'hiver était toujours rude dans cette partie montagneuse du pays, la neige s'accumulait sur les bords des rues et sur les toits. Une épaisse couche en couvrait le sol et des flocons énormes recommençaient à voltiger dans le vent.

- Aucune idée, répondis-je en me tournant vers lui.  
Il marchait la tête haute, les mains enfoncée dans les poches de son manteau blanc, sans se soucier du vent qui faisait voler ses cheveux. Pour une fois, Lector était posé sur son épaule, la neige étant trop haute pour lui permettre de marcher et le vent trop fort pour qu'il puisse voler.

- Et surtout, pourquoi nous? Rajouta Rin de sa place entre mes bras.

- C'est évident, répliqua Lector avec son sourire irritant. Parce que c'est nous les meilleurs.

- Je ne pense pas, fis-je pensivement, mordillant ma lèvres inférieure. Où tout du moins, ce n'est pas la seule raison.  
Sting me lança un regard interrogateur. Un sourire comploteur aux lèvres, j'annonçais:

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais remarqués comment Yukino regarde Rogue quand elle pense que personne ne peut la voir.  
La surprise aidant, Sting dérapa sur une plaque de glace vicieusement camouflée sous la neige et manqua de se vautrer sur le trottoir. Lector dû enfoncer ses griffes dans son épaule pour ne pas valser plus loin, dans la neige.

- Quoi? Tu veux dire que cette fille en pince pour Rogue?  
Je me retenais de rire devant sa stupéfaction. On aurait dit qu'il pensait son ami incapable d'attirer les filles. Il était vrai que contrairement à lui, Rogue ne s'était jamais réellement montré intéressé par la gent féminine, bien qu'il eut, lui aussi, son lot d'admiratrices en transe.

- Il semblerait, répondit-je simplement.

- Intéressant, fut tout ce qu'il dit.  
Un sourire carnassier fit surface sur son visage et je devinais que ce pauvre Rogue n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant le parc public de Sanzashi. La neige rendait les lieux méconnaissables, camouflant les étendues de gazon, les chemins pavés et même les arbres sous une couche immaculée. Quelques cygnes nageaient lascivement dans la partie de l'étang qui n'était pas encore gelée. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rendis compte que Sting était toujours à coté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours là? Tu ne devais pas rentrer chez toi?

- J'ai plus rien à bouffer, je pensais allez chez toi. Et puis, il fait glacial chez moi!  
Bah tient, pourquoi pas! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'invitait chez moi sans prévenir.

- T'avais pas un rendez-vous?  
Il haussa les épaules.

- Elle m'attendra, répondit-il sans la moindre considération pour la pauvre fille à qui il allait poser un lapin.  
Soupirant, je me contentais de secouer la tête sans rien dire. Après tout, Sting ne serait pas Sting s'il n'était pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas!

Après avoir déverrouillé la porte, j'essuyais soigneusement mes pieds mouillés sur la serviette que je gardais toujours dans le couloir. Derrière moi, Sting retira ses lourdes bottes et les abandonna en vrac près de la porte avant de s'avancer dans la pièce principale. Il laissa tomber son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise et se jeta sur le canapé.

- Je vais me changer, annonçais-je. Inutile de te dire de te mettre à l'aise, à ce que je vois.  
Il me répondit d'un sourire tout en dents et je le laissais dans le salon avec Rin et Lector, le temps de changer mon hakama mouillé contre une tenue plus confortable. Quand je revins dans le salon je trouvais mon équipier affalé sur le canapé, tandis que Rin et Lector sautillaient sur le dossier en regardant la neige tomber au dehors.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que ces messieurs, dames prendront pour le dîner, fis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. J'ai pas grand chose à vous proposer, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses.  
Je fis rapidement l'inventaire de mes placards et de mon frigo. Pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent! Surtout sachant qu'un dragon affamé attendait sur mon canapé et qu'il n'allait certainement pas se contenter d'une simple salade!

Avec un peu d'huile de coude et d'imagination, je parvins à élaborer un dîner tout simple réunissant tout ce qui restait dans mes placards. Retournant l'omelette dans la poêle, je me tournais vers mon invité, qui se prélassait toujours sur le canapé en lisant le dernier numéros de Weekly Sorcerer. Il devait probablement être satisfait, un article lui était consacré cette fois encore.

- Et, playboy, je vais pas tout faire toute seule, amène-toi et mets la table.  
Il me lança un regard incrédule par dessus le magasine.

- Pas de coup de main, pas de repas, lançais-je alors en le menaçant de ma spatule.  
Avec un soupir à fendre le coeur, il se leva, abandonna son magasine sur les coussins et me rejoignit à la cuisine. Sachant parfaitement où se trouvaient les ustensiles, il les rassembla en silence avant d'emmener le tout dans le salon. Je le regardais faire en haussant un sourcil. OK, ce serait un pique-nique sur la table basse, alors! Secouant la tête avec résignation, je fis glisser l'omelette dans une assiette et versait dessus une poêlée de petites pommes de terre rissolées, grillées à point. La salade attendait tranquillement dans le saladier que quelqu'un daigne la retourner. J'ajoutais quelques lardons dedans avant de revenir à mes fourneaux pour retirer le bacon du feu. Sting revint dans la cuisine et lança un coup d'oeil à ce que j'avais préparé.

- Ça sent bon, remarqua-t-il.  
Il emporta salade et omelette dans le salon et je le rejoignis avec le bacon grillé. Il était assis en tailleur sur le parquet devant la table, son magasine oublié sur le canapé. Il avait déjà versé dans son assiette la moitié de l'omelette et des pommes de terre et commençait à se servir la salade. Je m'assis au sol en face de lui et posais le bacon sur un coin de la table avant d'appeler.

- Rin, Lector, à table.  
Tous les deux se précipitèrent vers nous, sortant de ma chambre. Rien de tel que la promesse d'un repas pour appâter des chasseurs de dragons et des exceeds!

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demandais-je à Sting après un moment. Ça ne vaut pas un bon restau. Tu ne regrettes pas ton rendez-vous avec ta nouvelle conquête?  
Il haussa les épaules.

- Restau ou pas, je préfère être ici qu'à me geler les miches en promenant une pouf dans la neige. Elles veulent toujours faire un tas de trucs chiants, romantiques et tout le bardas. Ce soir j'avais pas envie de me faire chier pour cette greluche.  
Un vrai poète!

- Et tu ne va pas le regretter?  
Il éclata de rire.

- Ao, tu me connais non? Des filles j'en ai autant que je veux, j'ai qu'à claquer des doigts. Une de plus, une de moins, je verrai même pas la différence. Comment veux-tu que je regrette de l'avoir laissé en plan alors que je me souviens même plus de sa tronche?  
Romantisme quand tu nous tiens!

- Si tu le dis! Fis je en haussant les sourcils, regardant ailleurs.  
Je le regardais engloutir la dernière tranche de bacon en me demandant comment maman avait réussi à lui faire passer cette manie de faire le joli coeur auprès de toutes les filles qu'il croisait. Il devait vraiment l'aimer pour finir par oublier toutes les autres et ne plus voir qu'elle.

Après le repas, je lui refilais la corvée de vaisselle, ce qui ne sembla pas lui plaire, et je profitais d'avoir les mains libres pour préparer le futon dans lequel il dormait quand il venait chez moi. Après avoir poussé la table basse vers l'un des mur j'étalais le matelas et la couette sur le parquet. Quand il revint de la cuisine, je lançais un tas de vêtement dans sa direction.

- Tiens, ton pyjama.  
Il rattrapa le paquet au vol et s'en fut à la salle de bain pour se changer.

Sting et Rogue passaient presque autant de temps chez moi que chez eux, pas étonnant donc que j'ai des vêtements leur appartenant dans mes placards. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il se passait quoique ce soit entre nous. Certains à la guilde imaginaient probablement que nous ne formions pas un trio qu'au boulot, mais il n'en était rien. Nous étions proches les uns des autres mais nous n'étions pas amants. Ça au moins c'était clair pour nous. La preuve en était que Sting, qui draguait la majorité des jeunes filles croisant sa route, n'avait jamais rien tenté avec moi, jamais, pas le moindre petit flirt en presque deux ans de cohabitation. Pour lui, j'étais hors limites, j'étais sa petite soeur et c'était bien ainsi qu'il me voyait. Et de toutes façons, je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire. Quand à Rogue, pas d'avantage de mouvement en ce sens. Mais de sa part ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il n'était tout simplement pas intéressé dans ce genre de chose. Tout du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Sting ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle de bain, un pyjama de soie noir sur le dos. Il regarda le futon déplié en bâillant. Il le contourna pour venir s'asseoir sur le canapé près de moi. Croisant les bras sur son torse, il tendit les jambe pour poser ses pieds croisés sur la table basse.

- Je vais prendre un bain, annonçais-je. Tu peux regarder un film lacrima si tu veux, mais je crois que tu les as tous vu.  
Il hocha la tête.

- Tu viens, Rin?  
Déployant ses ailes, elle me rattrapa à la porte de la salle de bain et se posa directement sur le lavabo. J'ouvrais les robinets pour faire couler de l'eau bien chaude et me brossais les dents en attendant que la baignoire se remplisse. Pendant que je me délassais dans l'eau chaude, Rin se plongea dans le lavabo comme à son habitude.

Je pris tout mon temps et quand je sortis, un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, je retrouvais mon équipiers enroulé dans le futon, endormi. Les petites oreilles de Lector dépassaient à peine de la couette à coté de son maître. Je les observais un instant avant d'éteindre les lumières et de me diriger vers ma chambre.

* * *

- Sting, debout, le petit déjeuner sera prêt dans cinq minutes, criais-je en rentrant dans mon appartement.  
Il était neuf heure du matin, environ, et je revenais de la boulangerie du coin avec, dans les bras, un plein de paquet de viennoiseries. Mon invité était toujours roulé dans le futon, ayant même réussi à expulser Lector hors de la couette. Le pauvre était venu se réfugier dans mon lit pour se réchauffer.

- Sting?  
Un grognement fut la seule réponse que j'obtins. Avec un soupir agacé, je déposais mes paquets sur la table de la cuisine et m'activais pour préparer le café. Je savais parfaitement que mon équipier détestait mon café qu'il trouvait trop doux mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de le faire à ma mode. Après tout s'il le voulait à son goût, il n'avait qu'à se lever et le faire lui même.

- Sting, debout maintenant, grondais-je en le poussant du pied. On a rendez-vous à midi et tu dois encore aller chez toi faire ton sac!  
Il protesta et je le vis ouvrir un oeil pour le fixer sur moi.

- Debout!  
Avec ça je retournais à la cuisine ou Rin était déjà occupée à tartiner du chocolat sur le dos d'un croissant. Lector était assis au bout de la table, un bol de céréales devant lui. Il avait l'air prêt à se rendormir sur le champ. Je versais du lait chaud dans les bols des deux exceed au moment ou Sting se décida à sortir de son cocon. Il nous rejoignit en bâillant, ses cheveux blonds en complet désordre. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise l'air aussi mal réveillé que son exceed.

- 'lut! Salua-t-il en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.  
Je lui répondis tout en me servant un généreux bol avant de poser la cafetière au centre de la table.

- C'est quoi ça, fit-il en regardant la corbeille de viénoiseries. Pas d'omelettes? De bacon? De saucisses?  
Je lui lançais un regard par dessus mon bol.

- Tu as tout bouffé hier. Il ne me reste plus rien.  
Il se contenta de se passer une main dans les cheveux avant d'engloutir un croissant entier d'un seul coup. Visiblement, ne pas avoir droit à son petit déjeuner habituel ne lui coupait pas l'appétit.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, quoi que mon équipier en dise, j'envoyais Sting à la douche et profitais du temps libre pour boucler mon sac. Levée depuis plus longtemps que Sting, j'étais déjà prête au départ. Il ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle de bain, lavé, habillé, rasé, parce que oui, j'avais même une brosse à dent et un rasoir rien que pour lui dans mon armoire. Et de même pour Rogue. Il fallait bien avec deux équipiers qui se permettaient de débarquer sans prévenir quand bon leur semblait.

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, fis-je en verrouillant la porte derrière moi. Il nous reste à peine une heure et demie avant le rendez-vous.  
Bien assez de temps, vous me direz? Eh bien, c'est que vous n'avez jamais vu Sting préparer son sac pour une mission. Ça lui prendrait presque la journée si on n'était pas là pour le presser un peu. Heureusement, pas besoin de faire de détour pour nous rendre chez lui, il habitait sur le chemin allant vers la gare. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

Et heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que ce idiot arriva à nous mettre en retard. Rogue et Yukino nous attendaient déjà quand nous arrivâmes à la gare. Une heure passée pour empaqueter ses affaires, je vous jure, je suis sûre que même Minerva est plus rapide! Mais monsieur, sans honte aucune pour son retard, me poussa du coude et me désigna notre équipier et la constellationniste, cote à cote près du panneau des départs.

- Elle craque pour lui? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui annonçait clairement que Rogue n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

- Sois sérieux un peu, soupirais-je, regrettant déjà de lui avoir révélé ça.  
Autant demander à un enfant de lâcher sa sucette!

- Vous êtes en retard, nous accueillit Rogue de sa voix neutre.  
Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui désignait Sting d'un mouvement de la tête.

- Heureusement que je vous connais. Yukino et moi, nous nous sommes déjà chargés des tickets. Le train part dans un quart d'heure.  
Sur ces mots, il se se retourna et se dirigea vers le quai le long duquel le train attendait ses passagers, Yukino juste sur ses talons, comme si elle était accrochée à sa cape. Avec un petit rire qui n'annonçait rien de bon, Sting les suivit. Je lui emboîtait le pas en les plaignant sincèrement.

Sting pouvait être un vrai cauchemar quand il voulait!

* * *

**Pour ceux qui ne regardent pas l'anime, le comte Balsamico et sa fille, Aceto, sont des personnages qui apparaissent dans un épisode hors-série se déroulant juste après le retour de Tenrô. **

**Plus de Rogue et de Yukino dans le prochain chapitre. XD**


	7. Chaptitre 6: Le petit jeu de Sting

Chapitre 6:

Le petit jeu de Sting.

Le train lâcha un nuage de fumée tandis que les passagers montaient dans les wagons, la plupart traînant d'énormes valises derrière eux. Sting prit la tête de notre petit groupe et se chargea de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule se serrant sur le quai. Je ne me doutais pas que cette ligne, qui ne menait vers aucune grande ville, pouvait véhiculer tant de monde. Je regardais autour de moi, tandis que Sting ouvrait la voie devant nous, essayant de comprendre quel genre de voyageurs prenait ce train. Je ne trouvais guère de réponse, cependant, et oubliais vite mon observation pour tourner mon attention vers mes équipiers. Sting trouva rapidement un compartiment libre et nous nous y installâmes, rangeant nos sacs dans les filets à bagages au dessus des banquettes.

Par je ne sais quelle manoeuvre, Sting parvint à se débrouiller pour que Yukino n'ai d'autre choix que de s'asseoir à coté de Rogue, ce qu'elle fit, essayant de camoufler la rougeur qui s'étala sur ses joues. Je me retrouvais donc à coté de Sting, le dernier siège de notre baquette étant occupé par Rin et Lector. Je lançais un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre mais ne vis rien d'autre que la voie vide à coté de celle qu'occupait notre train, et le mur du fond de la gare. Assis face à moi, Rogue avait posé son front sur la vitre et attendait silencieusement le départ, et le début de la séance de torture pour Sting et lui. J'en vins presque a regretter que le train n'ai pas encore démarré quand j'entendis mon charmant voisin lancer l'un de ses habituels petits ricanements moqueurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, Yukino-chan? Je te plais, c'est ça?  
Je me tournais vers la jeune femme pour la voir rougir devant le sourire arrogant de Sting.

- Non, non, bégaya-t-elle, gênée, tandis que ses doigts trituraient nerveusement l'ourlet de sa robe.  
Ça ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire moqueur du blond.

- Oh, je suis pas ton type c'est ça? Tu préfères peut-être les grands bruns ténébreux.  
Me tournant vers lui, je le vis se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Yukino avait à présent une jolie couleur écarlate qui pouvait rivaliser avec les pupilles sanglantes braquées sur Sting.

- A quoi tu joues? Grogna Rogue, mécontent.  
Sans se laisser impressionner, Sting lui adressa un haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

- Je cherche juste à faire un peu connaissance avec Yukino-chan.

- Faire connaissance? Répéta Rogue d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.  
Le sourire de Sting s'agrandit encore. Si, si c'était possible!

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas curieux d'en apprendre plus sur Yukino-chan?

Rogue soupira, ne cherchant même pas à essayer de comprendre le comportement de notre équipier.

- Je sais déjà ce que je dois savoir, répondit-il d'une voix calme. Le type d'homme qu'elle aime ne nous regarde pas et je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait nous aider avec la mission.  
Mais il en fallait plus pour que Sting s'avoue vaincu.

- Roh, t'es pas drôle, Rogue.  
La pauvre Yukino semblait à deux doigts de s'enfuir en courant, mais je n'aurais su dire si c'était à cause des moqueries de Sting ou de l'indifférence affichée de Rogue.

- Assomme-le, Ao, m'ordonna le dragon noir sans la moindre trace de sourire sur le visage.  
Je haussais un sourcil et vis du coin de l'oeil le sourire de Sting disparaître un instant avant de revenir, plus provoquant encore.

- Whaa, t'es drôlement protecteur, mec, fit-il avec une petite touche provocatrice dans la voix.  
Rogue me lança un regard impérieux qui aurait certainement envoyer beaucoup d'autres mages courir se cacher dans les jupes de leur mère en tremblant. Avec un soupir, je levais une main tandis que Sting me lançait un regard de défi. Je n'eus pas besoin de le frapper cependant. Le train lâcha un coup de sifflet aigu et quelques secondes plus tard ses roues grincèrent sur les rails. Les wagons s'ébranlèrent et Sting s'effondra aussitôt sur mon épaule, le teint verdâtre, son mal des transport le terrassant bien mieux qu'un coup dans l'estomac. Face à moi, Rogue avait repris sa position initiale, le front contre la vitre et s'appliquait à regarder le paysage urbain commencer à défiler, essayant de faire abstraction de son malaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Yukino en les regardant tour à tour. Ils sont malades?  
Je répondis d'un hochement de tête.

- Oui, ils ne supportent pas de voyager autrement qu'à pied. Le mal des transports.

- Oh!  
Le regard de Yukino glissa vers Rogue qui s'efforçait de ne pas faire attention à nous. Trop malade pour songer à son image, Sting s'étendit sur la banquette, manquant de chasser Lector et Rin de leur siège d'un coup de pied involontaire, et posa sa tête sur mes genoux en grognant. Son front était humide, ses sourcils froncés et il serrait les dents en espérant retenir la nausée qui le torturait. Machinalement, je glissais une main dans ses cheveux et jouais avec ses mèches blondes. Yukino nous regarda avec des yeux ronds mais n'osa pas faire le moindre commentaire. Faisant semblant de regarder par la fenêtre, je la vis du coin de l'oeil tourner le regard vers Rogue. Mais ce dernier semblait décidé à faire comme si la jeune femme n'existait pas. Un ricanement se fit entendre.

- Tu devrais en ... en faire autant, Rogue, conseilla Sting avec un sourire en coin, essayant de combattre sa nausée. Ça fait vraiment ... du bien. En plus je suis ... BLURP! ... je suis sûr que Yukino-chan ... n'aurait ... EURK! ... rien contre!  
Je levais les yeux au ciel tandis que Rogue foudroyait son ami du regard. La pauvre Yukino ne savait plus où se mettre. J'avais l'impression que si elle avait pu rétrécir et s'enfiler dans un trou pour disparaître, elle l'aurait fait.

- Ça suffit, dors, ordonnais-je en lui donnant une petite claque sur le sommet du crâne.  
Un petit rire lui échappa avant de se muer en un râle d'agonie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Yukino-chan, fis-je en lui adressant un petit sourire. D'ici un quart d'heure, il va dormir comme un bébé et on sera enfin tranquille.  
Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

Le train quitta la vallée de Sanzashi et commença sa lente ascension vers les zones montagneuses qu'il allait traverser pendant les prochaines heures. Même si les paysages étaient splendides, le voyage s'annonçait long et monotone. Sting avait fini par s'endormir tranquillement sur mes genoux. Rin et Lector avaient abandonné leur place pour s'installer près de Yukino sur la banquette nous faisant face, laissant au dragon blanc le loisir de s'allonger à son aise. Frosch avait pris place sur les genoux de Yukino et semblait très contente de son choix. Elle pépiait sans cesse, posant à la pauvre jeune femme des tas de questions plus où moins indiscrètes. A un point durant le voyage, Rogue avait, lui aussi, fini par s'endormir et, secoué par les virages que la voie formaient le long des flancs montagneux, avait fini par glisser contre Yukino, et dormait à présent la tête posée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se tenait raide et droite sur son siège, n'osant plus bouger de peur de le réveiller.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça? Me demanda-t-elle timidement.  
Je hochais la tête en soupirant.

- Le mal des transport semble être le point faible de la plupart des chasseurs de dragons, répondis-je. C'est toujours un calvaire de prendre le train avec eux. Enfin, pas seulement le train, n'importe quel véhicule fait l'affaire.

- Ça ne doit pas être commode.

- Ça ne l'est pas, confirmais-je. Surtout quand Sting passe son temps à se plaindre. Rogue est plus discret, il souffre en silence.  
Yukino résista à grand peine à tourner les yeux vers le dragon noir qui la prenait toujours pour un oreiller. Leur position ne devait pas être très confortable mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir réveiller Rogue.

- Ils vont s'en remettre?

- Oh oui! Sitôt descendu du train, ils seront à nouveau sur pieds, et prêts à nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.  
Ça sembla la rassurer.

Le voyage se déroula sans incident. Sting et Rogue dormirent pratiquement jusqu'à notre arrivée à Higanbana. Yukino n'était pas particulièrement bavarde, mais je parvins à lui arracher un peu de conversation, prenant soin d'éviter le sujet Rogue qui semblait lui faire perdre sa voix. Elle cachait assez bien son intérêt pour lui, mais il était évident qu'elle ne savait pas encore cacher ses émotions. La façon dont elle rougissait à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait le nom du dragon noir en était la preuve la plus évidente. En temps normal, ça ne poserait pas le moindre problème, mais à Sabertooth ça pouvait devenir une arme. Une arme dont les autres pouvaient se servir contre elle pour la blesser ou l'évincer de la guilde, où pire, pour atteindre Rogue. Il allait falloir que je l'aide à y remédier.

Le soleil se couchait derrière les montagnes quand le train commença à ralentir. Il ne devait pas être plus de cinq ou six heures de l'après midi mais déjà les ombres immenses des pics entourant la ville s'étalaient dans toute la vallée. Décidant qu'il était temps de réveiller Sting, je le secouais légèrement en l'appelant par son nom. Il ouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes et regarda autour de lui, l'air groggy avant de se redresser sur la banquette en serrant les bras sur son estomac rebelle. Yukino, le rouge aux joues, réveilla doucement Rogue, qui dormait toujours contre elle. Il ouvrit les yeux et haussa un sourcil en se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus appuyé contre la vitre. Se redressant, il tomba nez à nez avec Yukino dont le fard s'accentua encore. Ils regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis le dragon se cala au fond de son siège.

- Désolé, se contenta-t-il de dire d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Euh ... Y'a pas de mal, répondit la jeune fille en se détournant.  
Frosch, réveillée en même temps que son maître, se tourna vers Yukino en se frottant les yeux.

- Pourquoi t'es toute rouge, Yuki-chan?  
La jeune femme, mortifiée, sembla sur le point de s'enfiler sous la banquette.

- Ce n'est rien, Fro, intervint Rogue, détournant l'attention de l'exceed sur lui.  
Fro lui sauta sur les genoux tandis que Sting lâchait un nouveau ricanement moqueur.

- Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas répondre? J'aurai bien aimé entendre ce qu'elle a dire.  
Rogue poussa un soupir en semblant se demander s'il allait étriper notre équipier maintenant ou trouver la patience de le supporter encore un peu.

Le train ne tarda pas à entrer en ville et à ralentir. Après avoir rassemblé nos bagages et vérifié qu'aucun exceed ne restait en arrière, notre petit groupe quitta le compartiment pour se diriger vers la porte la plus proche. Dès que le train s'arrêta le long du quai, Sting se rua dehors en grognant qu'il détestait le train, s'attirant des regards des autres voyageurs. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le temps que les deux dragons se remettent du voyage, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la sortie de la gare. Il était trop tard pour rallier Oregano maintenant, aucun moyen de transport ne permettait de rejoindre le village et même s'il y en avait eu, je ne suis pas sûre que Sting aurait accepté de le prendre. Nous devions donc trouver un hôtel pour la nuit. Heureusement, si la ville n'était pas aussi importante que Sanzashi, les auberges ne manquaient pas autour de la gare et il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour en trouver un à notre convenance. On prit deux chambres face à face au premier étage, histoire de rester groupé. Arrivé dans le couloir, Sting se tourna vers moi avec son sourire en coin et je sus aussitôt qu'il allait encore faire le malin.

- Ao et moi, on prend la chambre de gauche, fit-il en agitant l'une des clés. Ça ne vous dérange pas, j'espère?  
Yukino manqua de faire tomber Frosch, qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, son visage prenant une couleur alarmante. Rogue laissa échapper un soupir agacé qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour le blond.

- Arrête ton cirque, grognais-je en m'emparant de la clé. Viens, Yukino-chan.  
Sans un mot, elle se hâta de me rejoindre tandis que je déverrouillais la porte. Avant de la fermer derrière elle, j'eus le temps de voir Rogue attraper Sting par la peau du dos et l'entraîner vers leur chambre avec l'air de vouloir le réduire en miette.

La chambre que nous occupions n'était pas très grande et ne disposait comme mobilier que de deux lits, d'une commode et d'un guéridon placé entre les lit. A ma droite une porte menait vers un petit cabinet de toilette et à la gauche le mur était percé de deux petites fenêtres. Ce serait suffisant pour cette nuit. Yukino était déjà assise sur le lit le plus proche de la salle d'eau, Frosch sur ses genoux. Je laissais donc mon sac tomber sur celui placé près des fenêtres.

- Il est toujours comme ça?

- Sting? ... Malheureusement, oui. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, il aime simplement ennuyer les autres. Il n'a pas un mauvais fond, juste de mauvaises habitudes.  
Et croyez moi, essayer de les corriger n'était pas de la tarte!

- Franchement, je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez de m'aider.

- Remercie Rogue, c'est lui qui a pris la décision.  
Oups, voilà que je me mettais à imiter Sting!

- Euh ... Je ... J'y penserai, fit-elle en s'empressant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.  
Pendant une seconde, je regardais la porte close, la bouche entrouverte. Et merde!

- Yuki-chan ne va pas? Demanda Frosch en levant la tête vers moi. Elle est toute rouge, elle a peut-être de la fièvre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est juste un peu nerveuse. Elle va se détendre.  
La petite exceed me regarda avec ses yeux ronds. Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi Sting s'entêtait à faire enrager Rogue à propos de la jeune constellationniste. J'espérais juste que Rin n'irait pas lui raconter ce qu'elle avait entendu hier, je n'avais pas besoin que Frosch s'en mêle et ne complique les choses.

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand je me réveillais le lendemain, Rin lovée sous les couvertures au creux de mes reins. Avec le trajet à faire à pied jusqu'à Oregano avant de commencer nos recherches, nous ne pouvions vraiment pas nous permettre de traîner au lit plus longtemps. Je secouais doucement Yukino pour la réveiller avant d'investir le cabinet de toilette. Pas de baignoire, juste un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir cassé et une douche tellement minuscule que je me cognais plusieurs fois aux murs en me lavant. Je ne fut pas fâchée de sortir de là, portant juste une serviette autour de la taille, pour m'habiller plus à mon aise dans la chambre. Yukino pris ma place en bâillant, sa trousse de toilette sous le bras.

Je finissais de lacer mon hakama sur mes hanches quand elle sortit, elle aussi vêtu d'une simple serviette. Elle avait l'air mieux réveillée à présent et frottait vigoureusement ses cheveux pour les sécher. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle n'eut pas le temps de temps dire quoique ce soit. Un cri retentit à ce moment dans tout l'étage, aussitôt suivit d'un hurlement furieux.

- Sting, putain!  
Rogue? Je me tournais instinctivement vers la porte de la chambre, me demandant ce qui pouvait pousser le calme et tranquille Rogue à beugler de la sorte sur notre équipier.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Yukino en serrant nerveusement sa serviette contre sa poitrine.  
Je haussais les épaule en signe d'ignorance. Un instant plus tard quelqu'un frappa à notre porte et c'est sans grande surprise que je tombais nez à nez avec Rogue en ouvrant. Il ne portait qu'une serviette de bain nouée autour des hanches et tenais un tas de vêtements sous son bras. Son corps humide ruisselait, comme s'il était sorti de la douche sans prendre la peine de se sécher et ses cheveux mouillés, plaqués en arrière, ce qui nous permettait de voir ses deux yeux, une fois n'est pas coutumes, gouttaient abondamment dans son cou.

- Cet imbécile a pompé toute l'eau chaude, expliqua-t-il d'une voix encore tremblante de colère. Je peux utiliser votre salle de bain?

- Si tu veux, répondis-je en m'écartant pour le laisser passer. Mais tu auras de la chance s'il en reste encore.  
Il hocha brièvement la tête et entra dans la chambre, marquant un temps d'arrêt en voyant Yukino qui essayait désespérément de se cacher derrière sa minuscule serviette. Un instant, ils s'observèrent en silence. Du coin de l'oeil, je pus voir Yukino suivre du regard les gouttes d'eau glissant lentement le long des pectoraux bien dessinés du dragon noir. Rogue fut le premier à se reprendre et se détourna en essayant de camoufler la légère rougeur sur son visage.

- Faites comme si j'étais pas là, fit-il en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.  
Il fallut un peu plus longtemps à Yukino pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle se tourna vers moi mais je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué afin de ne pas ajouter à sa gêne. Elle se dirigea vers son sac et en tira ses vêtements.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire?

- Probablement que Sting a utilisé toute l'eau chaude. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant.  
Un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre me conforta dans mon opinion. Les carreaux étaient couverts de givre et même s'il faisait bon dans la chambre ça ne devait probablement pas être suffisant pour Sting.

- Il déteste avoir froid, achevais-je.  
Probablement un truc de dragon blanc, après tout son élément était la lumière et il n'était jamais aussi content que quand le soleil brillait et qu'il faisait chaud.

- Est-ce que ... Sting-sama et vous ... Vous êtes ... ensemble? Bégaya Yukino.  
Je me tournais vers elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Sting et moi, ensemble? Non, pas du tout. Nous sommes juste comme frère et soeur.  
Et j'ajoutais avant qu'elle ne perde son temps à chercher comment le demander.

- Pareil pour Rogue, d'ailleurs.  
Elle en sembla soulagée. Enfilant une paire de collant bleu clair, elle ajouta:

- Vous savez, j'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais j'entends pas mal de choses à la guilde. Ils sont nombreux ceux qui pensent que vous et Sting-sama, vous êtes ensemble.

- Encore une preuve qu'il ne faut pas écouter les commérages, soupirais-je en passant mon haori sur mes épaules. A les croire que je suis suis aussi tapé Rufus.  
Rien que cette idée me fit lever les yeux au ciel. C'est à peine si on échangeait trois mots quand on se voyait. Ça sembla amuser Yukino.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Rogue sortit de la salle de bain, habillé mais les cheveux encore humides. Je me demandais comment il avait réussi à s'habiller dans un espace aussi étriqué mais ne posais aucune question. Sa cape posée à cheval sur son bras, il achevait de boutonner sa chemise, offrant involontairement un dernier aperçu de son torse à la pauvre Yukino qui semblait prête à exploser. Rogue jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et regarda autour de lui.

- Vous êtes prêtes? Demanda-t-il. On part dans vingt minutes.  
Sans attendre nos réponses, il quitta la chambre.

Effectivement, vingt minutes plus tard, après un rapide petit déjeuner, nous étions tous les quatre dehors, marchant dans les rues, en route pour Oregano. Le trajets se fit sans encombre et nous ne croisâmes pas âme qui vive sur la route. Le froid s'était intensifié par rapport à la veille, mais au moins il ne neigeait pas, ce qui permettait aux exceed de marcher avec nous où de courir autour de nous pour se réchauffer.

Trois heures plus tard, environ, les premiers bâtiments de Oregano apparurent devant nous. Des ruines! Rien que des ruines. C'est tout ce qui restait de la ville. La plupart des bâtiments s'étaient effondrés, les débris jonchaient le sol, des murs réduits à de vulgaires tas de briques bloquaient les rues, des poutres tombées avaient éventrés les toitures qu'elles étaient sensées soutenir. Des traces d'un violent incendie marbraient les bâtiments et des débris calcinés s'amoncelaient au milieu du désastre. Partout on pouvait voir des traces laissées par des sorts très puissants, des cratères dans les rues pavées, des trous dans les murs encore debout, des dégâts considérables partout où portait le regard. Il semblait que le village avait été mis à sac par une armée de vandales en fureur.

- C'est horrible, constata Yukino en pressant une main contre sa bouche.

- C'est ce que font les guildes clandestines, répondit sombrement Rogue.  
Tandis que Yukino regardait autour de nous, le regard vague, comme hanté par de douloureux souvenirs, je reniflais l'air ambiant avec attention.

- Tu sens quelque chose? Me demanda Sting.  
Je secouais la tête.

- La neige, la tempête qui couve, les relents de l'incendie. Rien d'autre. La piste est trop ancienne pour être suivie.  
Il hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer mes propos.

- Par où commencer? soupirais-je.  
A ce moment, mon ouïe surdéveloppée capta des crissements provenant des ruines. Sting, Rogue et moi nous tournâmes aussitôt dans cette direction, tendus, prêts à réagir à la moindre attaque. Comme aucun sort ne vint, Rogue, qui était le plus proche de la source des bruits, nous fit signe qu'il s'en occupait. Silencieusement, ils se coula dans les ombres et disparut sous les yeux stupéfaits de Yukino. Même sans le voir, je savais qu'il se dirigeait vers la source du bruit en utilisant les ombres que les ruines projetaient sur le sol. Un instant plus tard, un cri de terreur raisonna dans les ruines.

- Lâchez-moi! ... Lâchez-moi! Hurlait une voix féminine stridente.  
Rogue ne tarda pas à revenir vers nous, traînant une gamine derrière lui. Elle s'agitait comme une possédée pour essayer de se dégager de sa poigne mais ne pouvait rien contre sa force. Quand il arriva devant nous, la fille cessa de s'agiter et nous lança un regard farouche.

- Z'êtes qui, vous? Lança-t-elle avant qu'on ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

- C'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffe remarqua Sting en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
La gamine lui tira la langue. Malgré sa réaction infantile, et le regard de défi qu'elle nous lançait, elle suintait la peur par tous les pores de sa peau et son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à un rythme précipité.

- Nous sommes des mages de Sabertooth, intervint Yukino en essayant de prendre une voix rassurante. Nous avons été envoyés pour trouver et libérer les habitants de ce village.  
La gamine sembla se calmer un instant, avant que sa méfiance ne reprenne le dessus.

- Prouvez-le!  
Sting se redressa prêt à protester. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir le bec, Yukino souleva son haut et exhiba sa marque.

- Je m'appelle Yukino, fit-elle avec un sourire. Et voici mes équipiers.  
Elle nous présenta chacun notre tour, en commençant par Rogue. La gamine nous regarda en hésitant entre la méfiance et l'espoir.

- Je m'appelle Joyce, fit-elle. J'habite ici.

- Dans ces ruines? Demanda Sting en haussant un sourcil.  
Elle hocha la tête. Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues.

- Je ... Ma grand-mère et moi, nous sommes les seules qui reste. Quand les types en noirs sont venus, ils ont emmené tout le monde. J'avais tellement peur. Grand-mère et moi, on s'est caché dans la cave. Mais les autres ... Papa et maman ... Tous mes amis ... Ils les ont emmenés.

- Tu sais par où ils sont partis? Demandais-je tandis qu'elle se mettait à pleurer.  
Elle essuya nerveusement ses yeux sur sa manche tout en secouant la tête.

- Non, mais grand-mère sait peut-être.  
D'une main tremblante, elle nous fit signe de la suivre et commença à gravir les gravas en direction de l'un des rares bâtiments encore debout.

- C'était l'auberge, fit-elle en poussant la porte à moitié dégondée.  
L'enseigne pendait lamentablement au dessus de la porte, prête à se décrocher au moindre souffle de vent. L'intérieur semblait avoir été retourné par un taureau furieux. La plupart des meubles étaient renversés où éventrés, leur contenu répandu au sol, les rideaux étaient déchirés, les tableaux tombés des murs, les tapis retroussés et arrachés et certains murs portaient des inscriptions obscènes. Un saccage en règle!

- On a essayé de remettre de l'ordre, mais ...  
Joyce ne finit pas sa phrase, haussant juste les épaules. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la porte au fond de la salle et l'ouvrit en appelant sa grand-mère. La vieille dame ne tarda pas à apparaître, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il ne fallut quelques instants pour lui expliquer la situation. Quand elle comprit pourquoi nous étions venus, elle se mit à sangloter comme une enfant. Il fallut un moment pour la calmer. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle s'affaira à nous préparer du thé. Ce ne fut pas avant que nous soyons tous assis à la seule table encore debout, sur divers débris servants de sièges, devant une tasse fumante qu'elle se décida à parler.

- Ils sont arrivés si vite qu'on a même pas eu le temps de réagir. Ils ont tout détruit autour d'eux et se sont amuser à rassembler les villageois comme des bêtes dans un abattoir. Joyce et moi, on a réussi à leur échapper par miracle. On s'est caché dans une cave pendant des jours, terrifiées à l'idée qu'ils reviennent. Mais ils ne sont pas revenu.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire quoique ce soit sur ces mages? Demandais-je.  
Il y eut un instant de silence, puis la vieille dame, serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Leur chef dit s'appeler Milan, commença-t-elle à mi-voix, comme si parler d'eux allait les faire venir. Il paraît que le Conseil de la Magie le cherche depuis deux ou trois ans, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable mais de nombreux autres de mages le suivent et ont l'air de le craindre. Il a trois lieutenants, mais eux non plus je ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. Quand au nombre de mage qui les accompagnent, je ne saurais pas le dire non plus, peut-être une vingtaine, peut-être plus.  
En gros, elle ne savait pas grand chose.

- Vous savez d'où ils venaient? Interrogea Sting.  
Elle hocha la tête en soupirant.

- Dans la forêt au sud d'ici, il y a tout un réseau de grottes et de souterrains. Dans le temps on les utilisait pour nous protéger des pillards. Aujourd'hui ce sont les pillards qui les utilisent contre nous.  
Triste ironie du sort.

- Si vous tenez à y aller, marchez droit vers le sud, vers de l'orée de la foret, là vous pourrez voir un rocher en forme de tête d'ours surplomber les arbres, c'est l'une des entrée des souterrains. Soyez prudent, c'est un véritable labyrinthe là dessous.

Un hochement de tête, un remerciement et, quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dehors, marchant en direction de la forêt. L'heure était enfin venue pour nous de passer à l'action.


	8. Chaptitre 7: L'antre du basilic

Chapitre 7:

L'antre du basilic.

Le rocher en forme de tête d'ours se dressait juste devant nous. Comme la vieille femme l'avait annoncé, il s'agissait d'une grotte qui semblait s'enfoncer profondément sous terre. Difficile de dire si la guilde clandestine que nous chassions s'y trouvait toujours, nous n'avions pas rencontré âme qui vive sur le chemin et l'entrée de la grotte n'était pas gardée. Soit plus personne ne se terrait dans ces caves, soit ce dénommé Milan surestimait ses forces, ou alors il était complètement stupide de penser que personne n'allait se lancer à sa poursuite. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allions devoir nous introduire dans ces boyaux sous-terrains et les fouiller. Ce qui ne semblait pas réjouir mes compagnons.

Les mains de Yukino tremblaient, serrées sur sa poitrine, et je ne pensais pas que le froid en fut responsable. Sting lorgnait l'entrée de la grotte d'un air agacé, comme si cette dernière l'avait insulté. Seul Rogue ne montrait aucun signe d'appréhension. Il ne montrait d'ailleurs rien du tout, comme à son habitude, mais je devinais que se retrouver sous-terre entouré de ténèbres ne devait pas autant le déranger que ça devait déranger Sting. Ce dernier ne se sentait à l'aise qu'en plein air quand le soleil caressait librement sa peau. Et moi? Oh moi j'essayais bravement de cacher ma légère tendance à la claustrophobie en espérant que ces caves ne soient pas trop étroites. Derrière moi, Rin, et Lector ne semblaient pas à leur aise non plus, seul Frosch avait gardé son sourire joyeux habituel, mais elle ne devait pas avoir encore compris ce qui nous attendait.

- Bon, quand faut y aller! Fit Sting sans grande conviction.  
Yukino et Rogue hochèrent la tête et Sting prit les devants, comme à son habitude.

Quelques dizaines de mètres après l'entrée, le sol de la grotte commença à descendre en pente douce. La douce couche de terre et d'humus laissa bientôt sa place à un sol de pierre dur, irrégulier et désagréable sous mes pieds nus. La lumière provenant de l'extérieur diminua rapidement avant de finir par disparaître au détour d'un coude du couloir que nous suivions. Sting fouilla un instant dans sa poche et en sortit un petit bâton de métal au bout duquel une lacrima était enchâssée. Un peu de magie et une lumière rassurante nous entoura, nous dévoilant les méandres du couloir, les inégalités du sol et nous permettant de voir plus loin qu'à trois pas en avant. Il faisait moins froid qu'au dehors, mais l'humidité ne tarda pas à ruisseler le long des murs et du sol, imprégnant nos vêtements. Les ombres nous entouraient de toutes parts, dansant le long des murs à la lueur de la torche de Sting, s'ouvrant devant nous avec réticence et se refermant avidement dans nos dos. Je sentis Rin se coller contre moi, tremblante, et l'attrapant par la peau du dos, je la posais sur mon épaule pour la porter et la rassurer.

Aucun de nous ne se sentait très à l'aise, hormis Rogue dont le regard sanglant scrutait les ténèbres devant nous avec l'acuité d'un aigle. Pouvait-il voir dans le noir? Je le pensais, bien que rien ne me permit de l'affirmer. Il était en tout cas bien plus à l'aise que nous et dans la pénombre je pus remarquer que Yukino se pressait derrière lui, comme si elle essayait de marcher dans ses pas, et qu'elle serrait discrètement un pan de la cape de Rogue dans l'une de ses mains. Je me doutais bien que le dragon s'en était déjà rendu compte et j'en conclu donc que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Après une longue descente, le couloir tortueux que nous suivions déboucha sur une grande salle souterraine éclairée par des lacrima. Des voix et des éclats de rires raisonnaient en provenance de cette salle ce qui incita Sting à nous faire signe de nous arrêter. Il continua seul vers la salle et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, puis il nous fit signe d'approcher. Silencieusement, je me plaçais derrière Sting tandis que Rogue et Yukino, toujours accrochée à sa cape, se plaquaient contre la paroi de l'autre coté de l'ouverture.

La salle qui nous attendait était assez grande et de forme vaguement circulaire. Trois couloirs partaient vers le sud remontant vers la surface et probablement d'autres entrées du réseau souterrain, deux autres partaient depuis l'est de la salle, semblant, quand à eux descendre vers les profondeurs de la terre. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira d'abord mon attention. La salle avait été aménagée en taverne. Le long des murs pendaient des draps d'un rouge sanglant portant une marque noire qui faisait penser à oeil réptilien dont la pupille fendue était représentée par une lame, probablement le symbole de cette guilde, Basilisk Eye. Sur le sol rugueux et humide, des nattes de jonc tressé avaient été entendues de manière à faire un revêtement de sol d'appoint. Des tables et des chaises branlantes occupaient le centre de la salle tandis qu'une sorte de bar longeait le mur ouest de la salle. Assis aux divers tables de la taverne, une quinzaine d'hommes buvaient et mangeaient comme dans n'importe quelle taverne.

- J'aurai tout vu! Marmonnais-je.  
Sting adressa un geste de la main à Rogue et celui-ci répondit d'un signe de tête. Un mouvement sec pour inciter Yukino à le lâcher et il s'élança dans la salle en même temps que Sting, me laissant le soin de veiller sur la constellationniste et les trois exceeds.

L'irruption des deux dragons interrompit festin et conversations. D'abord saisis, les mages présents les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Il leur fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Aussitôt que ce fut fait, tous se levèrent pour se ruer sur les intrus. Peine perdue. Deux rugissement plus tard, ils étaient tous au sol et la salle toute entière était devenue un amas indistinct de corps entassés pèle-mêle, de table et de chaise fracassées, de bouteilles cassées, de tentures déchirées et de bien d'autres débris encore. Avisant l'un des type au sommet de la pile, Sting l'attrapa par le revers de son vêtement et le souleva sans effort.

- Dis nous quel chemin prendre pour trouver ton maître, grogna-t-il en plantant ses yeux de saphir dans ceux du type. Et ne t'avise pas de mentir, je sais toujours quand on me ment.

Et le pire, c'est que c'était vrai.

- Là ... Par là, répondit le type en désignant l'un des boyaux d'une main tremblante.  
Visiblement satisfait de sa réponse, Sting le lâcha, le laissant retomber sur ses compagnons puis, histoire d'être tranquille, l'assomma.

- Allons-y, fit-il en se tournant vers nous.  
Nous nous engageâmes dans le couloir désigné par le mage. Plus étroit et plus raide que le précédent, il était néanmoins éclairé par une rangée de lacrima, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Après plusieurs longues minutes à crapahuter dans cet étroit boyau, où nous devions marcher à la file, le sol se mua devant nous en un escalier taillé à même la roche. Une corde fixée à des anneaux courait le long du mur, servant de rampe aux maladroits. Yukino pris Frosch dans ses bras avant de commencer la descente à pas lents et calculés. Rin toujours perchée sur mes épaules, j'emboîtais le pas de la jeune femme, m'accrochant à la corde pour empêcher mes pieds nus et humides de riper sur la pierre glissante. Lector sautillait derrière moi, visiblement peu impressionné par la taille des marches, presque plus haute que lui.

- Ça a été rapide, tout à l'heure dans la salle, entendis-je Yukino murmurer. Rogue-sama et Sting-sama sont si forts!  
J'approuvais d'un signe de tête sans m'occuper de savoir si elle me voyait où pas.

- Évidemment, fit la petite voix de Lector, réverbérée par les parois de roche nous entourant. Sting-kun est le meilleur!  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Rin mais elle ne faisait pas attention à lui et son nouveau défi tomba à l'eau.

- Finalement, cette mission ne sera peut-être pas aussi compliquée que ce que je pensais. J'ai bien fait de vous demander de l'aide.  
Devant nous, Sting s'arrêta de nouveau. L'escalier débouchait directement dans une autre salle. De celle-ci ne venait aucune voix, aucun rire. Les seuls sons que nos oreilles sensibles pouvaient capter étaient des ronflements. Un peu intrigués, nous nous avançâmes prudemment dans l'ouverture pour tomber sur une sorte de dortoir d'appoint. Le long des murs, de chaque coté de la salle, s'élevaient des lits superposés ressemblant d'avantage à des caisses garnies de paille qu'à des lit. Dans ces caisses plusieurs hommes dormaient. Les pauvres n'eurent même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur tomba dessus, ils furent mis hors combat en moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour les réveiller.

- Si c'est comme ça partout, ce sera vite réglé, fit Sting en se passant une main sur la nuque avant de la faire craquer bruyamment.  
Rogue ne répondit rien. Yukino regardait autour d'elle en silence, visiblement admirative du potentiel de destruction détenu par deux chasseurs de dragons. Et dire que je n'avais même pas encore lancé le moindre sort!

- Continuons, ordonna Sting en nous faisant signe de le suivre.  
La salle ouvrait sur un nouveau couloir et une nouvelle descente. Je commençais à trouver ça sérieusement monotone, mais les chose n'allaient pas tarder à changer. Dramatiquement!

La troisième salle dans laquelle notre petit groupe déboucha était bien plus vaste que les deux autres et ressemblait d'avantage à une armurerie où à dépôt qu'à autre choses. Des caisses étaient empilées jusqu'au plafond de roche, des râteliers couverts d'armes divers tapissaient les murs et des sacs de jute étaient entassés dans un coin. C'était probablement là que la guilde entreposait le fruit de ses méfaits. Les trois types qui se trouvaient là n'offrirent pas plus de résistance que les précédents et c'est avec un air de profond ennui sur le visage que Sting se débarrassa d'eux sans faire le moindre effort.

- C'est pas drôle, gémit-il.

- C'est étrange, fit Yukino en se pinçant le menton entre le pouce et l'index. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si facile. Ça doit cacher quelque chose.

- Sting-kun est tellement fort que personne ne parvint à lui résister, pépia Lector en sautillant sur place.

Sting allait répliquer quand Rogue le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

- Quelqu'un vient!  
Effectivement, des bruits de pas raisonnaient dans la galerie face à nous. A peine le temps d'échanger un regard et une violente vague d'énergie nous jeta tous à terre, renversant les piles de caisses et les râteliers. Instinctivement je serrais Rin contre moi tandis que Lector roulaient à l'autre bout de la salle, balayé comme un fétus de paille. Les yeux écarquillés, Frosch désigna d'un geste un coin de la salle.

- Rogue-kun, s'écria-t-elle.  
Trois silhouettes apparurent dans l'ouverture menant vers les profondeurs. Un grand type large d'épaules aux muscles saillant sous ses vêtements, une jeune femmes vêtue d'une longue robe blanche armée d'un éventail et un gamin aux sourire cruel nous firent face.

- Eh, les gars, le maître avait raison, fit le grand type, des rats se promènent bien dans notre base.

- Évidemment qu'il avait raison, répliqua la fille en lui collant un coup de son éventail sur le crâne. Le maître a toujours raison!  
Le gamin ne dit rien, se contentant de nous fixer avec son sourire malsain.

- Encore des nullos venus prendre leur raclée, soupira Sting en se relevant, époussetant sa veste.

La fille se tourna vers lui avec l'air d'une furie.

- T'es qui toi pour oser nous traiter de nullos, nous les garde du corps de Maître Milan? Rugit-elle.  
Seul le sourire arrogant de Sting lui répondit.

- Celui qui va vous envoyer direct au Conseil, répliqua-t-il en faisant craquer les phalanges de sa main gauche dans la droite.

Ça fit rire la fille.

- Comme si c'était possible!  
Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Sting aspira rapidement une grande goulée d'air, remplissant ses poumons, puis il lança vers la fille un hurlement particulièrement dévastateur. Celle-ci poussa un cri de surprise. Une lumière blanche aveuglante emplie toute la salle. Il y eut un grondement de tonnerre alors qu'une partie du plafond s'effondrait puis une onde de choc qui faillit tous nous jeter à terre. Quand la lumière s'évanouit et que la poussière retomba, cependant, ce fut pour nous laisser voir la fille indemne tandis que le grand type se tenait devant elle, un bras ensanglanté tendu devant lui. Le long cône de destruction provoqué par le rugissement de Sting s'arrêtait juste à ses pied, comme s'il avait réussit à stopper l'attaque d'une main.

- Intéressant, fit Sting avec un sourire carnassier.  
Le type le lui rendit.

- Je me charge de celui-ci, annonça-t-il. Je vais lui arracher son sale sourire de la face.  
Pour toute réponse, Sting tendit le bras en avant, le défiant de l'attaquer d'un geste de la main. La fille commença à protester.

- Eh, je l'ai vu la première!

- Ferme la, Béryl, tu nous soûle, siffla le plus jeune, ouvrant le bec pour la première fois.  
La dénommée Béryl le menaça du poing.

- Oh toi, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en flanquer une.

- La trouille sûrement, répondit le gamin avec son sourire malsain sur les lèvres.  
De ma place derrière Sting je pus la voir frissonner de dégoût et de crainte, me demandant pourquoi ce gamin semblait terroriser les deux autres.

- Chapeau bas pour être arrivé jusqu'ici, les rats, fit le gamin en s'approchant. Mais vous n'irez pas plus loin.  
Ah, ces mages noirs! Tous plus arrogants les uns que les autres, mais au final, ils finissaient toujours par prendre la leçon d'humilité qu'ils méritaient.

- On en prend chacun un, ordonna Sting en sautant à la face du grand type baraqué.

- Yukino, reste derrière moi, lança Rogue en se mettant en garde.  
Je me tournais silencieusement vers la fille à l'éventail et le morveux au sale sourire.

Avec sa rage de vaincre habituelle, Sting se lança vers son adversaire, le poing auréolé de lumière. Le bras du grand type s'enroba d'une sorte d'armure hérissée de pointes avec laquelle il para le coup de Sting sans difficulté. Répliquant, il concentra une partie de sa magie dans son bras armé et lança un coup terrifiant vers le dragon blanc qui l'esquiva en bondissant de coté. Le poing du type s'encastra dans le sol, créant un immense cratère. Avant qu'aucun de nous ai eu le temps de comprendre, le sol s'effondra à partir du point d'impact, nous précipitant dans les ténèbres. Réagissant avec une promptitude inattendue, Rin et Lector se jetèrent sur Sting et sur moi, parvenant à nous remonter vers la salle à moitié détruite. Rogue et Yukino eurent moins de chance, cependant et le vide les avala tous les deux.

- Rogue, s'écria Sting en se tournant vers le gouffre.  
Seul le silence lui répondit, bientôt brisé par un petit rire cruel.

- Eh bien, voilà qui est inattendu! Deux des rats avaient des ailes, fit le morveux avec son sale air mesquin sur le visage. Béryl, Kuma, occupez vous de ces deux là. Je me charge des deux autres. S'ils sont encore en vie, bien entendu.  
Sur ces mots, son corps se liquéfia et tomba au sol en une flaque visqueuse et nauséabonde dégageant une puanteur morbide qui me fit presque tourner de l'oeil. La flaque glissa vers le gouffre dans lequel elle se laissa tomber sans hésitation.

- Répugnant, commenta la dénommée Béryl. Pourquoi c'est lui qui commande, déjà?  
Son compagnon, Kuma, haussa les épaules en lançant un regard avide vers Sting.

- On finit ces deux là et on se magne d'aller chercher Rogue et Yukino, ordonna Sting.

- OK!  
N'en attendant pas plus, il se rua vers Kuma, un poing auréolé de lumière brandit au dessus de sa tête. Avec un soupir je me tournais à nouveau vers Béryl.

- Tu es donc mon adversaire, grognais-je.  
Elle lâcha un petit rire ouvertement moqueur et déploya son éventail pour se cacher derrière.

- Que nenni, ma chère, tes adversaires, ce sont eux!  
Elle pointa sur moi quelque chose qui ressemblait à ... une clé?

- Ouvre-toi porte du Porteur de Feu, viens à moi Phoenix!  
Je haussais un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'un piaf peut faire contre moi?  
Je me ravisais cependant en constatant que l'esprit qui apparu entre cette fille et moi n'avait rien d'un oiseau. C'était une jeune femme, la vingtaine environ, avec de longs cheveux cuivrés parmi lesquels étaient visibles de longues plumes d'or et de rubis qui retombaient dans son dos. Pour tout vêtement, elle ne portait qu'une sorte de parure de plumes rouges qui couvrait sa poitrine, ses hanches et le haut de ses cuisses. Ses bras étaient ornée de longues plumes figurant des ailes et une longue queue rouge et or scintillante tombait derrière elle depuis ses reins. En guise de pieds, elle avait des serres semblable à ceux d'un rapace.

- En avant Phoenix, débarrasse moi ce cette fille.  
Sans un mot l'esprit s'élança vers moi, planant légèrement au dessus du sol. Elle agita ses bras, et le semblant d'aile qui y était attaché, et des plumes sanglantes apparurent autour de moi. D'un claquement de doigts, elle les fit exploser. Rin hurla. Réagissant avec la rapidité transmise par Boreas et son entraînement, je m'entourais d'une aura glaciale avant de traverser le rideau de feu qui fondait sur moi. Surgissant du nuage de feu, je bondis hors de portée. Si la haleur du brasier avait permis à mes vêtements humides de sécher, les flammes laissèrent sur mes bras et mes épaules des brûlures cuisantes que je couvrais d'une pellicule de glace afin d'en minimiser la douleur. Furieuse, je me tournais vers l'esprit et sa maîtresse.

- Tu comptes me battre avec une vulgaire clé d'argent? Ne me fais pas rire.  
Faisant fi des brûlures sur mes bras, j'enfermais mon poing dans une gangue de glace et bondis sur l'esprit, la jetant au sol d'un seul coup. Elle n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot, cependant. Elle se releva rapidement, joignit les mains devant elle, et une longue flamme en jaillit. Je l'esquivais d'un bond et répliquais aussitôt d'un souffle. La créature agita les bras, gonflant ses plumes et s'envola. Je bondis derrière elle, utilisant ma magie pour cristalliser l'humidité environnant en petite plateformes sur lesquelles je pouvais m'appuyer pour prendre de la hauter. Elle voltigea autour de moi, m'envoyant plusieurs plumes embrasées que je congelais en plein vol. L'esprit, visiblement surpris, ne poussa qu'un cri étranglé quand mes griffes de glace lui déchirèrent le dos, le renvoyant dans le monde spirituel.

La main toujours prise dans la glace, je me laissais retomber devant Béryl, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. La jeune femme me lança un regard atterré, visiblement surprise que j'ai pu vaincre sa bestiole, puis elle tira deux nouvelles clés de sa robe. Une autre clé d'argent et une doré entrelacée d'une espèce de ruban argenté.

- Ouvre-toi porte des ailes neigeuses, viens à moi, Cygnus.  
Un esprit ressemblant étrangement au précédent apparut aussitôt. C'était encore une jeune femme, au teint pale et aux longs cheveux de neige. Elle portait une robe blanche compliquée, ressemblant à un tutu, ou a une robe de bal, composée de plusieurs épaisseur de voile vaporeux. Ses longues et ample manche étaient reliées à son dos, formant comme une cape derrière elle où, vu la coupe du vêtement, comme des ailes.

- Ouvre toi porte du Charmeur de Serpent, appela Béryl en pointant son autre clé vers moi. Viens à moi, Ophiuchus.  
Un immense serpent d'acier, d'apparence mécanique, fit son apparition au dessus de nous. OK! Autant les deux oiseaux n'avait pas la moindre chance, autant celui-là semblait redoutable.

Le serpent me fixa de ses yeux vides avant de se jeter sur moi, la gueule grande ouverte. J'esquivais d'un bon de coté, uniquement pour être cueillie par une vague de glace qui faillit bien me prendre par surprise. Je me jetais au sol d'une brusque contorsion et roulais sur le sol de pierre. Un éclat de rire moqueur me vrilla les tympans. Cette grosse nulle se foutait de moi en plus? Il était temps de lui montrer ce qu'était un chasseur de dragon.

- Rin, appelais-je.  
Ma petite exceed se précipita vers moi.

- Amène-moi au dessus de lui, ordonnais-je.  
Hochant la tête, elle fit apparaître ses ailes et m'attrapa par la peau du dos. Elle me souleva sans faire d'effort, et s'envola vers le plafond de la grotte. Le serpent se jeta sur nous, claquant des mâchoires comme pour nous happer. Rin l'évita, décrivant une grande boucle autour de sa tête et parvint à se retrouver au dessus de lui.

- Lâche moi sur sa tête.  
Je sentis qu'elle avait compris ma stratégie et ne se fit pas prier. Tandis que le serpent se contorsionnait sous nous, elle voleta rapidement vers sa tête et me lâcha au moment où elle passait au dessus. Une cabriole plus tard, je tombais sur le large crâne de l'esprit. Il se secoua comme un dément pour me déloger, sans succès. Fermant le poing gauche, je plaçais le droit contre mon poignet et y concentrais ma magie pour créer une grande lame de glace en forme d'arc. Laissant couler toute la magie possible vers l'arc, je tirais ma main droite vers l'arrière de manière à former une flèche. L'énergie commença à rayonner entre mes mains.

- Art secret du chasseur de dragons bleus, criais-je, Epine de cristal du Chasseur d'Aurore!  
L'énergie que je retenais entre mes mains se libéra d'un seul coup, la flèche partie comme une fusée et transperça le crâne du serpent avant de se fracasser sur le sol, déclenchant une véritable tempête de neige et de glace dans toute la salle. Ophiuchus s'agita en rugissant puis il s'écroula de toute sa masse sur le sol gelé, secouant toute la salle. La tête que faisait Béryl en regardant son précieux esprit disparaître me remplie d'une joie cruelle dont j'aurai dû avoir honte.

- T'en as d'autres j'espère, lui lançais-je avec un sourire mauvais.  
La panique visible sur son visage parlait pour elle: non, elle n'en avait pas d'autre. La seule chose qui lui restait pour se protéger de moi était une fille en robe de bal, et elle ne faisait pas le poids.

- Arrête-la, Cygnus, ordonna-t-elle.  
Obéissant, l'esprit s'avança vers moi. Son visage impassible n'exprimait rien, difficile de savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser, s'il était satisfait d'être au service de Béryl ou non. Toujours est-il qu'il attaqua sans hésiter, comme un bon petit esprit bien élevé devait le faire. Elle plaça ses mains en coupelle devant elle et projeta une série de petite pointe de glace vers moi. Je les esquivais du mieux que je pus, mais mes jambes me parurent soudain lourdes et raides, m'empêchant de me déplacer à ma guise. Ma précédente technique avait pompé plus de mon énergie que je le pensais. Plusieurs de pointes de glaces me frappèrent, déchirant mes vêtements, laissant des coupures sanglantes sur mes bras et mes jambes et me faisant trébucher.

L'esprit profita de mon instant de déséquilibre pour attaquer à nouveau. Elle projeta vers moi une nappe de brouillard glacial chargée de fragment de glaces tranchant comme des lames. J'allais me relever pour esquiver quand mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Affalée sur la roche, j'eus alors la vision la plus étrange que j'avais pu voir jusque là. Je vis Natsu-kun me sourire d'un air confiant. Je souris à mon tour, sachant ce qui me restait à faire. Au lieux de bouger, je restais plantée à ma place et quand le blizzard m'atteignit j'ouvrais simplement la bouche pour l'aspirer. Je sentis aussitôt l'énergie magique affluer en moi en une vague glaciale qui me donna des frissons.

- Pas mal, fis-je en me relevant. Tu vaux pas un clou, mais ton esprit sait ce qu'il fait, lui.  
Béryl me fixait à présent avec des yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte. Même l'esprit semblait effaré. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux avant d'invoquer mes griffes de glace.

- Griffes du Dragon Bleu!  
Fauché par mon assaut, Cygnus disparut aussitôt en volutes dorées. Je me tournais alors vers Béryl.

- Il ne reste plus que toi, on dirait.  
Elle tendit une main devant elle, comme pour me supplier de l'épargner, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Hurlement du Dragon Bleu!  
Le cône de vent glacial et de glaçons tranchants la faucha avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de bouger. La force de l'impact la projeta au loin, contre une paroi qui s'effondra sous le choc et l'ensevelit sous un tas de roches et de terre.

- Bon débarras.

- Ao! s'écria Rin.  
Elle se jeta contre moi et serra mes vêtements dans ses petits poings.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais utilisé ce sort, réprimanda-t-elle.

- Je m'attendais à ce que cet esprit soit plus résistant que ça. Une chance que sa maîtresse était médiocre!  
Je caressais sa tête en essayant de la rassurer, tout en cherchant Sting et son adversaire du regard. Ils n'étaient nulle part en vue, probablement entraînés dans une autre partie de la grotte par leur combat.

- Ao, qu'est-ce que c'est?  
La voix de Rin me tira de ma réflexion et je la vis voltiger vers quelque chose qui brillait parmi les éboulis provoquer par mon coup de grâce. La rejoignant, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait des clés que cette Béryl avait utilisé contre moi. Me baissant, je les ramassais en les attrapant par la chaîne qui les retenait ensemble.

- Ce sont les clés célestes de cette fille. Elle était constellationniste!

- Comme Yukino-chan?  
Je hochais la tête me rendant compte que ces clés seraient en bien meilleure mains entre celles de notre jeune et timide constellationniste.

- On a qu'a les garder pour elle, fis-je en les fourrant dans l'une de mes manches.  
Après tout, si leur maîtresse avait survécu à la force de mon hurlement et à l'éboulement qui l'avait suivi, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle ai l'usage de ses clés là ou le Conseil allait l'envoyer!

- Viens, nous devons trouver Sting.

- J'suis là!  
Me retournant, je vis mon équipier venir vers moi. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits, ses cheveux en complet désordre, il était couvert de poussière et de saleté et du sang s'écoulait de son front. Il semblait avoir passé un sale moment.

- Pose pas de question, soupira-t-il en se plantant devant moi. Ce type était un fou-furieux.  
Je hochais la tête sans rien demander, sachant qu'il raconterait tout de lui même quand il l'aurait décidé.

- Sting-kun lui a quand même réglé son compte, pépia Lector. Sting-kun est le meilleur.  
Il lança un regard de défi à Rin qui sembla se gonfler de colère.

- Ao aussi a battu son adversaire, râla-t-elle, et plus vite que ton Sting.

- Eh, ça suffit vous deux, intervins-je avant que ça ne dégénère encore. C'est pas le moment, nous devons retrouver Rogue et Yukino.  
Sans un mot de plus, je me dirigeait vers le gouffre béant dans lequel nos équipiers avaient disparus un peu plus tôt. Perchée sur mon épaule, Rin scruta les ténèbres en dessous de nous, un air inquiet sur sa petite frimousse.

- Vous pensez qu'ils vont bien? Demanda-t-elle sans quitter le vide des yeux.

- Bien sûr, répondit Sting avec un sourire confiant, c'est de Rogue qu'on parle.  
Sympa pour Yukino!

- C'est profond à ton avis? Demandais-je en tournant la tête vers lui.  
Sans répondre, il fit apparaître une petite boule de lumière au creux de sa paume et la laissa tomber dans le gouffre. Je la regardais tomber, tomber, tomber ... et finalement être aspirée par les ténèbres sans avoir eu le temps d'atteindre le fond.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air, fit-il finalement en se tournant vers moi. Allons-y quand même.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour ses amis!

Rin m'agrippa solidement par les épaules, enfonçant ses petites griffes dans mon haori et fit apparaître ses ailes. Lector en fit de même avec Sting et les deux exceed prirent leur envol. Prenant soin de rester cote à cote, nos petits compagnons nous firent lentement descendre dans les ténèbres, le long de la paroi du gouffre, avec pour toute source lumineuse, la torche magique de Sting. Je sentais mon coeur cogner dans ma poitrine tandis que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander dans quel état nous risquions de retrouver nos équipiers.


End file.
